Evil's Daughter
by almahar
Summary: Sarah has grown up knowing Severus Snape as her "adopted" father but now he has been ordered to bring her back to England to aid him in his mission to bring about the demise of Voldemort-her biological father. AU, starts from Order of the Phoenix. Warning: Due to Voldemort being around violence will be in this thus the higher rating than usual.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Picture for the cover comes from three different images that I photoshopped together. As for the story any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

"You must take the information to him. It will keep you safe from not going when he called," the man's face was drawn and tight. The night had already been emotionally exhausting, without the argument he knew was coming with these words.

"No, I will not do it. I swore to protect her as well as the boy," another smoother, younger voice hissed throughout the room.

"You will do it, Severus," Dumbledore said sharply, glaring at the man in front of him.

Severus searched Dumbledore's face trying to find anything he could exploit for his purposes, finding none his jaw clenched and he nodded before leaving the office and ultimately the grounds of Hogwarts.


	2. Truth Will Out

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

Severus unfolded himself out of the car, resting his forearms on the hood of the black Shelby Cobra, smiling, as he took in the surrounding hills and pasture land. "Really, Sev, a sports car," a soft voice teasingly admonished him from behind.

"Dais," he murmured backing up and shutting the car door before turning to wrap her in a hug. "Where is she?" Once again he looked around for his young charge.

"There." Severus watched as a horse and rider rode over the crest of the hill before beginning their descent down leading a newborn colt and its mother to the stables.

The rider was sitting proudly on the saddle the cold focus on her face intimidating to see. She had inherited not only her father's dark eyes but his harsh facial expressions as well. Catching sight of him, she raised her hand in greeting and he gave her a slight nod. "Come on into the house. She's gotta prepare the stable for the night and the horses as well," Daisy said, nodding her head toward the three story house.

He turned and followed Daisy into the house, it was a log house with two-story windows in the upper two floors on either side of the door. As he walked into the foyer he glanced up at the library section that was only connected to the rest of the second story by two walk ways spanning the open air above the foyer and living room. He'd always enjoyed that particular peculiarity of this house as he was able to see exactly who was around him when he sat in his favorite chair in the library.

He looked back to the woman he was following, as she began speaking, "You'd be proud of her. She continues to get all As and Bs on her report cards. Her teachers think highly of her and her rhetorical skills are phenomenal. They did a test on her she is in the upper five percent of her grade level."

"Inherited it from her father, I assume," he murmured, silently pleased at how well the child was doing.

Daisy looked back at him, her eyes grief-stricken, "I was hoping that she had learned it from the man who is her father and not her biological donor."

Severus sighed, and ruffled his hair as he leaned his elbows and forearms on the counter, crossing his ankles behind him. "Wine?" She asked, he nodded as she pulled it out and poured them each a small glass. "She's missed you quite a bit, Sev, though naturally she won't admit to it."

A tense smirk presented itself on his face, "She should." Daisy rolled her eyes, and sipped her wine. Severus frowned, and sipped his as well before checking her and the room. When he found no evidence of weapons close at hand for her, and frowning slightly at the fact that her wand was not around either, he looked up at her from underneath his hair and whispered, "He's back."

Her face blanched and her hand tightened on the glass in her hand shattering it. Severus swore and pulled himself upright, taking her hand and cleaning it before he healed it. Then he waved his wand and cleaned up the shattered glass and spilled wine. "Why are you telling me this?"

Severus locked eyes with her, "Dumbledore has ordered me to hand over the child to gain a secure position with him."

"No! You're not taking my baby to that…that thing," she shrieked, grabbing a cast-iron skillet and throwing it at him. Severus dodged it, glaring at the woman as he did. He flicked his wand cementing everything in place, to keep anything else from being hurled in his direction. She stormed over to him, her fists balled up to hit him, as she moved to follow through with her thoughts Severus brought up his hand and caught them in his pinning them between his own.

"Stop it! That is more than enough! This is not my choice. If I could I'd take you both and flee to a place he couldn't find. But that is no life for her or you and I am needed in the fight." His voice had slowly dropped in level until it was back to his regular near-whisper voice.

Daisy dropped her face in Severus's chest. "My baby," she sobbed as Severus wrapped his arms around her.

"Voldemort wants me?" Sarah asked from the doorway.

Severus swore quietly, glaring at Daisy, before turning to the girl, "How do you know that name?"

"My birth certificate. I had an assignment at my muggle school that asked for information that would be on it. I thought I'd find your name, but instead I found a different name. So I searched the internet. When I couldn't find the name around where I was born I sent out for back issues of the Daily Prophet from around that time and farther back to see if I could find any hint as to who Tom Riddle was."

"I see." Severus frowned annoyed at the girl's curiosity and the teacher for giving her an assignment that would cause it. Yet part of him was also proud of her for hunting down all the information she could get her hands on.

"Why does he want me, Papa Sev?" Sarah asked purposefully, using the name she had given him when she was a toddler.

Severus glared at her though part of him was pleased as well, before sighing, "At the moment he doesn't know where you are or if you are even still alive. But Dumbledore wants me to take you to him." He had muttered the last but both women had heard it. Daisy's body shook in fright at just what that meant for her child.

Sarah paled and kept shifting her gaze from one adult to another. Daisy reached out and pulled Sarah into her arms, murmuring anything reassuring that she could think of. Severus stepped forward and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulders, "I would not give you up to either of them if it was my choice. Dumbledore, however, knows where you are and he is not above coming and taking you to Hogwarts if that is what he needed. The Dark Lord would be easier to keep you from, but all it would take would be for the wrong person to let slip a hint of where you might be and you would no longer be safe."

"It's my fault." Daisy whispered, "In trying to save my family, I have destroyed it." Sarah looked over at Daisy raising her eyebrow in a question. Daisy walked forward slightly tugging on Sarah to move with her. She looked at Severus imploringly, and he nodded slightly following behind them.

Daisy sat down on the couch and pulled Sarah down to sit next to her, Severus eased himself into a chair, and lazily draped his left leg over his right knee, and rested his arms on the arms of the chair. "Two years before the Potters died I was working at St. Mungo's as a healer. Death Eaters attacked my last night on the job, taking healers and killing patients. We were all gathered in a room that they had apparated to, and Vol- Tom was there. The healers that were known muggleborns were killed immediately, the rest of us were given a choice: join him or die. For some of us whose families were known to the Death Eaters there was an additional incentive to join him, if we did our families would remain unharmed. So I stepped forward to protect myself and my family. There were three others who did as well, the rest were killed for being his enemy.

"Within a few months of being imprisoned he started paying attention to me and seeing it as a way to further my protection, and the protection of my family, I encouraged his advances. A few months later I was expecting you. When he realized that I was pregnant I was never allowed to wander away from his sight and Severus was chosen as my bodyguard. Sev and I became friends. When I confided in him in a moment of terror that I did not want you being raised by Tom he went to Dumbledore.

"They concocted a plan to keep us hidden, and I was fed a certain mixture of potion ingredients that would make me ill as if the pregnancy was too hard on me. When I went into labor when I was seven months pregnant with you, Tom had me taken to St. Mungo's, with documents identifying me as family member of Severus's, so that no one would question or detain us.

"When we reached the delivery room, an Order member was there and we were flooed away to a muggle house were a midwife was waiting to help me. Meanwhile, an unclaimed muggle body was used to be transfigured and put in my place. Tom was told we both died while I was in labor. He ordered the Death Eaters to find everyone who failed to keep me alive brought to him, but the Order had already placed them in hiding in untraceable homes. After you were born and I was allowed to be moved by the midwife, Dumbledore ordered Severus to take us where Tom could not find us."

"And naturally that had to be America," Sarah teased Severus though her eyes remained serious.

"Of course. He had no power over here, and he would still have to cross an ocean by floo or portkey to get here without being detected and then search the whole entire nation in an effort to find you. It sounded reasonable to me," he smirked.

"Especially since you placed us in the booming state of Idaho," Sarah grinned.

"Of course," Severus smirked, "That was a brilliant idea." Sarah and Daisy laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Sarah said quickly, sobering up.

"I have my orders to reveal you to the Dark Lord whether you come willingly or not," Severus's voice held a warning, letting them both know that no matter what Tom would soon know where they were or how to find them.

Sarah looked at her mom quietly, as the woman glared at Severus, then turned to the serious man before her, whispering, "I'll go." Her mom's glare transferred to her, before her mother turned around and walked out of the room. Severus and Sarah both winced a few seconds later when they heard a slamming door.


	3. Last Night at Home

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

"What will happen to me?" Sarah looked at Severus, fear creeping into her face.

"More than likely the Dark Lord will make you one of his Death Eaters, and you will probably be expected to spend the majority of your holidays with him. I am planning on getting him to let you stay at least for a while at my house so that anyone suspicious will believe that you are with me at all times, as the Dark Lord will more than likely have you entered into Hogwarts with me being listed as your guardian."

"What about mom?" Sarah asked, casting a worried glance in the direction of her mother's bedroom.

"Dumbledore has ordered me to obliviate her," Severus snarled, displeased with this idea, but understanding why it had to be done.

Sarah bit her lip and Severus watched as tears flooded her eyes, before she turned her face away from him refusing to allow him to see her cry. She quickly controlled her breathing and her emotions before looking back at him, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning before she wakes up so that she will wake up not remembering you, and there will be no lingering doubts or déjà vu in her mind," Severus said softly, allowing the sympathy he felt for her show in his eyes this once.

"I'll go pack," Sarah murmured, heading toward her room and shutting the door behind her, as she pulled out a suitcase carefully placing her things into it. As soon as her room was emptied she grabbed her pictures from photo albums and stuffed them in a plastic container on top of the rest of her stuff and closed the suitcase.

When she was done with that she walked out wandering the house, making sure that anything she wanted to take was grabbed and stuffed in the backpack she was carrying. She finally arrived at the bridges toward the library. At the point where the two bridges connected the library to the main part of the house she saw Severus sitting in his favorite chair, with a small glass of wine in his hand and a book in the other. As Sarah drew closer, he looked up his face tight with anxiety, "Sarah."

"What are you reading?" She asked, Severus replied by tilting the book toward him slightly so that she could read the title _Les Miserables_ on the cover. She smiled, "That's one of my favorite books." He smiled back at her, before she walked over to a shelf pulling out _The Lord of the Rings_, "This series is too."

He smiled and shook his head amused. He had read it in his youth and given it to her as soon as she could read, though often it was him reading to her, as she sat on his lap listening to him in her early childhood. Now she walked to the front of the library fireplace, and unceremoniously dropped into the huge beanbag chair in front of it. She curled up in an almost fetal position, and began reading the book.

Severus looked over at her every so often, both of them enjoying the quietness of the room that was only broken by the turning of their pages. After a few hours, he looked over once more and saw the book being held loosely in her hand. He set his book down, and got up, stretching. He reached to the back of the chair he had been in, and pulled off the green afghan that was draped over it.

He opened it up slightly as he moved toward her, he laid it on her legs before reaching up to softly tug the book out of her hands marking her place as he did so. Then he reached back to the edge of the blanket and brought it up to her chin, as her eyes fluttered open sleepily, she murmured, "Thank you." Then her eyes shut again. Severus smiled and tucked the afghan around her before returning to his seat and his book. A while later he stirred as he heard a "Papa Sev" and felt shaking on his shoulder, before he heard Sarah say, "It's five in the morning."

Severus groaned, he had planned on letting the two women spend the evening together, but apparently the stress of the previous day and the stress of what was to come had caused all of them to sleep for at least fifteen hours. "Very well, grab your belongings. We will stop somewhere and get something to eat. I'll take care of the rest."

She walked out of the room and he straightened the library, before magically pulling all of her books off the shelf, shrinking them and then placing them in his pocket. As he walked through the house, he accioed all of her things to him shrinking them and placing them in his pocket as he went. When he drew close to his destination, he paused as he heard Sarah tell her mom goodbye. He stepped slightly forward and was able to see into the room through the crack between the door and door frame. Sarah was sitting on her mom's bed and as he watched Sarah bent down to kiss her mother's forehead. When she straightened up he heard her say, "I love you", then she turned towards the hall he was in.

When she saw him, she took one final look back and then stepped out of the room, as she moved to pass him, he reached out and squeezed her shoulder in sympathy. Then he waited until he had heard her door shut, before turning to the room she had just been in and quietly moved forward, steeling his emotions as he pulled out his wand. As he stood above the woman, who had become a sister to him, he fought hard to keep his calm so that the spell would work correctly and do her no harm. Then he obliviated her silently, before turning and walking out of the room, leaving the woman to sleep.

As he walked towards Sarah's bedroom he checked everything he passed by to insure that all proofs of Sarah's existence had vanished from the house, except for everything she was taking. Arriving at her room he shrunk her suitcases and stashed them into a pocket in his robes. He then turned and moved toward the front door, Sarah following him silently. At the front door they checked that it was locked and that the security alarm was on before moving towards Severus's car.

When they had both put on their seat-belts, Severus cast a muffliato on the car, and started it as they headed in the direction of the nearest drive-thru to get breakfast to eat. After getting some food to eat while they drove to the place he had planned for her introduction to her father, Severus explained the plan that Dumbledore and he had thought up to protect her mother.


	4. Father's First Glimpse

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

Two days later Severus stood painfully in front of Voldemort after being hit with a few Cruciatus curses. "Severus, explain to me why you didn't come when I called," the hissing cold voice said from above his bent head.

"I was near Dumbledore when you called helping him with a problem," Severus replied quickly.

"Crouch was not a problem. He was acting under my orders," Voldemort snarled at the man.

"I realized this after he was revealed but by that time Dumbledore was there and he has rarely left my side. The lunatic keeps popping up at random moments, to have come would have done great damage to anything I could have done for you."

"And why should I believe you? You have lived in the domain of my enemy since my unfortunate departure. You fought against Quirrel."

"I held my position in hopes that when you returned, my lord, that I could continue being useful to you as a spy on Dumbledore, and I have been able to keep valuable information hidden as well."

"And what would that be?"

"The woman you were with, the healer from St. Mungo's, though she did die in childbirth as the healers told us, what they failed to tell us was that members of the Order of the Phoenix were on hand to steal the child and take her to an orphanage."

Voldemort sprang forward until he was within inches of Severus's face, his rage coloring his normally pale face, "How did you not know this?"

"Dumbledore had not told anyone until a year after your disappearance, at that time the child had been adopted by American Muggles who returned to America with her after their business matters here were through, by that time she was a year old. From what I was informed she was two when the Muggles who had adopted her were killed in a head on collision with a drunk driver and the child was placed into foster care.

"Dumbledore has been using his connections in America, to place her with families, muggles mainly, as the wizarding families usually reject his proposals as soon as they learn her paternity.

"When he began placing her out at three years of age, he had me be her wizarding "social worker" and I have done this since then, while another lady is her official social worker."

Voldemort had been pacing as he listened to Severus and continued for a little while after. Severus stood quietly hoping that Voldemort would not see the lie that they had come up with for a background and the reason he was close to Sarah. Voldemort looked over at Severus after a few seconds of silence, "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes. In fact I know where she is at this exact moment."

"Take me to her." Severus bowed, and stepped with Voldemort into the fireplace and spoke the destination. Several minutes later they stepped out into a dark room, and Severus quickly did a glamor charm on Voldemort, as they heard footsteps heading towards them. He grabbed Voldemort's arm and apparated them outside a brick building.

Voldemort read the sign frowning, "A muggle school?"

"Dumbledore has ordered the family that she is with to place her in a muggle school for appearances and she is tutored by a wizard at night for all of her magical lessons." Severus replied as he headed toward a door to the building, he threw it open and turned left toward an open area littered with circular tables and chairs. He nodded toward a set of double doors where music could be heard and they walked in. Severus motioned to a row on the left of the stage and up front. The two men walked steadily down to the seats and sat.

A young man walked forward on the stage with a microphone, clapping for the dance group that had just left, before introducing the next group for the talent show. As the audience clapped a group of teenagers stepped out from behind the curtains, several with varying types of guitars and then a young woman stepped out holding a couple of sticks, Severus leaned over, "That is your daughter."

Voldemort sat up and looked at her, the young woman had blonde hair pulled back into a shoulder-length ponytail, and was wearing jeans, a blouse that was not tucked in, and black hiking boots. She sat down before adjusting a few of the angles of the drums, cymbals and the seat of the stool she was sitting on. When the music started up, she cocked her head to the left listening as she played with the band, and both men sat back to listen. Though the music style was something both men were not thrilled with, they were pleased with the skill she had with the instrument. When the band finished, the audience clapped and they watched her bow and walk off the stage with the rest of her group.

"She's musically talented I see." Voldemort remarked quietly, as they stood up to leave the auditorium.

"Indeed, and her academic skills are nothing to sneer at either, I have seen her progress reports that are sent to Dumbledore from her foster parents. She continues to be among the top five percent of her class, sometimes top of her class, which have included students from grade levels higher than her own, these include her speech, history and grammar classes," Severus informed him, and noted the look of pride that flashed across Voldemort's face at this knowledge.

"You must help bring her to my side," he ordered quietly, as the two men exited the auditorium and Severus led him to stand by a single door next to the auditorium. They could see down the hallway through the door and watched as the young woman came out talking and laughing with several people, before saying goodbye and heading in their direction head down, drumsticks banging away on the outer edges of her legs as she walked.

She looked up as she reached the upper portion of the hall. As she caught sight of Severus her grin widened considerably and she picked up speed plowing into him as she threw her arms around him. "Papa Sev, you came."

A small smirk spread across his face, as he gave her a loose hug in return, "Of course, foolish child, you harassed me enough through the owl post last month about this event, the last thing I need is to be harassed by howlers this month for not attending."

She pulled back, chuckling as she caught movement at the corner of her vision and looked over at Voldemort, she nodded to him before casting a questioning glance at Severus, who pulled away and motioned to Voldemort, "Sarah, this is Tom, he's a friend of mine. Tom this is Sarah."

Voldemort had shot an eyebrow up when Severus had called him his friend and used his childhood name, but he kept quiet realizing that even in America his name was feared. If there was any way he could get this girl to stand by his side willingly he was going to do it, even if he had to deal with _that_ name. Part of him wanted to force her into doing his will or trick her into doing his will, but another part, the one that realized that this was his child, wanted her to follow his commands willingly.

Sarah smiled, "Nice to meet you, Tom." She stuck her hand out and Tom marveled at the small, calloused hand.

"Nice to meet you too," he said smoothly.

A woman walked up, "Sarah, it is time to go."

Sarah and Severus exchanged looks, before Sarah looked over at the lady, "Where are the McLeods?"

"Mrs. McLeod informed me that as she is sick again they need me to find a new family for you."

"She can stay with me," Voldemort interjected.

"I'm sorry sir, but she can't," the woman argued with him.

"Yes, she can and she will," Voldemort hissed, moving closer. "After all she is my daughter." Sarah's brown eyes flipped up to his eyes shock radiating from her. She tore her gaze from him and looked to Severus, who merely nodded his confirmation.

"She has no family, her mother died giving birth to her," the woman said coldly, glaring at Voldemort. Sarah cringed hearing this.

"I am her father. She is my daughter. It is my right to claim her," Voldemort lifted his wand at the woman.

Sarah's hand flew out and pulled down on his hand, Voldemort glared at her and Sarah moved back towards Severus. Voldemort forced his face into a softer look in hopes that it would waylay any worries she had about him.

"Very well sir. You may claim her." Sarah looked back at the lady confused, and then noticed Severus sticking his wand back into his jacket pockets.

"Come," Voldemort commanded as he turned around and headed toward the doors leading to the outside.

"But what about my clothes and stuff?" Sarah asked chasing after him.

"I'll buy you new ones. Now be quiet and follow me." She looked over at Severus and he nodded towards her, she turned her head forward and ran after her father, Severus's strides keeping up with her. When they reached a secluded spot, Voldemort took her arm and apparated with Severus following a few seconds after.


	5. Voldemort Goes Clothes Shopping

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

"I believe you said something about clothes. We will get you the clothes you need now, after Severus pulls money from my vault. I will wait at the corner of Knockturn and Diagon Alleys while you get the money." Severus and Sarah nodded, before walking into Gringotts.

When Voldemort disappeared from their view, Severus pulled Sarah into a recess of the foyer, "Listen carefully to me, Sarah. Your father has a temper..."

"So do you," she smirked.

"Be silent!" He hissed, Sarah's eyes widened, Severus rarely took that tone with her. "Do not anger him. Stay away from the topics of muggles and muggleborns. Try to keep any interactions with muggles to a minimum for their safety and yours. I will explain everything later, I promise, but for now keep your Occlumency shields up, show only good memories of your magic school and any magical acquaintances, if those. Can I trust you to do this?"

"Yes sir." Severus lifted one side of his mouth in a forced half-smile at her serious reply, before heading to the goblin that was open near them. Tossing down the key he said a number, and the goblin looked up ready to berate the rude customer before realizing it was Severus. The goblin swallowed and nodded, before heading to the carts to take them down.

When they reached the vault the goblin took the key from Severus and opened it. As Severus scooped several handfuls of coins into his bag, Sarah stared in shock at the piles of money in the vault. When they left, she looked at Severus, who gave her a reassuring nod, and watched her as she worked on building up her Occlumency shield. When they got off the cart Severus exchanged some of the money he'd gathered into muggle money before they joined Voldemort by Knockturn Alley.

"Let's get the muggle clothes out-of-the-way." Voldemort sneered, apparating alone while Severus took Sarah's arm and followed the Dark Lord.

"Come along. I'll not have my daughter wearing pathetic clothes, if she must wear muggle clothing it will be the best." Sarah followed after him, hiding her wish to squeal in delight at the thought of shopping in London's fashion strip. Severus having spent time with the girl knew she was barely hanging on to her decorum and rolled his eyes. As much as he got along with and cared for the girl her fascination with shopping, especially for clothes shopping, was something he failed to understand, not that he tried that hard anyway.

As they entered the door a slight, quiet squeal erupted from her, before she pressed her lips together tightly. Voldemort had looked back startled, before looking at Severus with a questioning glance and a probe into his mind. Severus's amused annoyance caused him to decide on ground rules for his daughter. "Four pants, two skirts, two formal dresses, four blouses, eight shirts, four pajamas as well as underclothing, a robe, slippers and two sets of regular and dress shoes, that is all you are allowed. Do you understand?"

Sarah nodded and when he nodded his permission she took off. Three hours later Voldemort was sitting in front of the dressing room fighting to keep from blowing up the building. "Next time we are sending Narcissa," he hissed, folding his arms more tightly in front of his chest.

Severus nodded sharply, before rapping on the door. "For heaven's sake child get out here now!" The door flew open and she stepped out, Severus backing up. As Voldemort caught sight of the dress the room resounded with an "absolutely not" from both men. The dress was a strapless formal that was a balance of hanging slightly loose and yet clung slightly to certain areas of her form.

They heard a bang and swearing, which caused all three of them to turn their head in that direction. They saw a muggle boy on the floor rubbing his forehead, as his friends chuckled giving Sarah appreciative grins. "Get changed now!" Voldemort hissed, as he and Severus glared at the boys, the boys in turn sobered up and ran out of the store.

The next four dresses were shown without incident and both men approved them. Voldemort paid for the clothes, and then handed her some money for her under things as he and Severus went to wait in another sitting area as she grabbed what she needed.

When they were finished they headed to a quiet restaurant where Voldemort and Severus ordered their dinners with wine and Sarah ordered fish and chips with a soda. Voldemort and Severus quietly discussed a potion Voldemort needed Severus to make, while Sarah sat quietly watching the two of them. After they had finished their discussion on the potion, Voldemort looked at Sarah, "Come along it is time to get you settled."

She turned to look at him from the window she had watched the passers-by through, a look of puzzlement on her face, "Settled?"

"Yes, at Malfoy Manor," Voldemort informed her. Sarah looked at Severus who just shook his head not wanting to explain it all at that moment, as they dropped the money for the meal on the table and stood up to leave.

"I thought I was staying with Severus," Sarah whispered, worried about being with this man she really did not know, in a country she had not recollection of. Not only that but from Severus's warning she knew that she had to tiptoe around her father and she was not sure what else she needed to be worried about around him.

Voldemort's eyes flashed in anger at her, causing Sarah to step back worriedly. Severus placed a slight hand on her shoulder as he explained, "No, you and your father need time to get to know each other before the school term starts. We have already set up a time for me to take you to Diagon Alley for wizard clothes and your school supplies."

"Ok," Sarah whispered, swallowing her nerves, before getting on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Bye Papa Sev."

Severus nodded coldly and walked out the door, Voldemort glaring after him, before he disappeared into the stream of pedestrians in front of the restaurant. Voldemort took her by the arm and led her out the door to an alleyway where they apparated away. As soon as they had arrived, he dropped the glamour charm and led her down the path towards a black iron gate that stood guard in front of a huge mansion. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, your new home."


	6. Meeting the Malfoys

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

He walked through the door Sarah following behind him. "Lucius," Voldemort hissed at a man with blond hair and cold gray eyes. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Sarah."

Lucius swept forward and bowed over Sarah's hand, "It is my pleasure to meet you Miss Sarah."

"Pleasure's mine, Mr. Malfoy," Sarah whispered, frightened without Severus beside her. She watched as a woman and a young man walked into the hall they were standing in.

"Draco, come meet my daughter, she will be your classmate at Hogwarts this coming semester."

The young man walked over to me, and stuck out his hand, "I'm Draco."

"I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you," she said quietly. Draco smirked at her.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy," the older woman moved forward, shaking Sarah's hand, "You must be tired." She looked over at Draco, "Would you please take Sarah up to one of the guest quarters?"

"You can put her in the room next to mine," Voldemort told him. Draco nodded, and offered his elbow to Sarah. "Good night Sarah."

"Good night, Tom."

"Call me father, please," Voldemort smiled at her, and Sarah felt cold sweep throughout her. Though he had smiled the look in his eyes let her know it was not a request it was a command.

"Good night, Father. Good night, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." They nodded in response to Sarah's words, and then Sarah took Draco's arm. He led her up several stories worth of steps, and then down a corridor.

He finally stopped in front of a door, "These will be your quarters while you are here." He threw open the double doors and ushered her in. They walked into a huge bedroom, with furniture made of dark oak, and a fireplace lined in snake sculptures. The walls were cream, and the carpet was a green color that reminded her of grass. The arm chairs and the love seat in the room were a lighter green color and the bed linens were the same light green color as the sofas. Draco followed her into the room, as she explored it. "This is the door to your facilities." She threw up an eyebrow but opened the door. The floors inside were made of black marble and melded seamlessly into a bath tub and sink, highlighted by a cream tile. All of the handles were snakes and the towels on the racks were a deep, dark green.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Sarah whispered, before backing up as he moved out of the way. She walked over to her wardrobe and found all the clothes she had just bought in it, and her shoes lined up at the bottom.

"Had fun shopping I see," Draco smirked behind her.

Sarah blushed, "We left before I could pack any of my clothes."

He looked at her, "I do have a mother you know, I understand that women need a ton of clothes." Sarah smiled softly at him and he smiled back at her, "I'll help you get acquainted with the house and what to expect at Hogwarts. Have you gotten everything you will need?"

"No Papa Sev is supposed to be taking me to get my school things."

"First of all, I would stop calling Professor Snape that, you will only anger the Dark Lord and get him in a lot of trouble," Draco warned her. She nodded softly and he lifted her chin, "Don't worry I'll take care of you. Us Slytherins must stick together."

"Slytherins?"

"Yeah, my whole family was in that house, so was your father, and Professor Snape is the Head of our House." Draco said, his chest billowing out in pride, "You'll be with us, but if not get into Ravenclaw, the other two houses are worthless. Now, I'll let you go get some sleep, but first..." He took Sarah's hand and led her out into the hall. "The room across from yours is your father's. The room on the left is mine, if you need anything you can come and get me or call for a house elf."

"House elf?" Sarah tried to remember if she had studied them at all, but was drawing a blank which made her assume that she had not been shown or told what they were. This made sense as her tutor hated creatures he did not understand, which included horses and dogs. She snickered inwardly at the memories that brought up.

"Forget it. If you need anything come and get me."

Sarah nodded, "Okay. Thanks Draco." He nodded and walked into his room, and Sarah went into her own room. She took a bath, and then slipped into her new pajamas. Throwing back the quilt she slipped into the cool, soft, white sheets and dug her head into the pillow, biting down on it to keep her sobs muffled, and she fell asleep.

The next morning, she felt something shake her, and opened up her eyes to meet humongous blue eyes staring back at her. She reared back, and took in the sight of the creature before her with big ears, a big nose and a pillowcase wrapped around it. "Good morning, miss. The Dark Lord has commanded that you come down to breakfast."

"What are you?" Sarah asked, and then slapped her hand on her mouth, "I'm sorry that was rude."

"I am a house elf, miss. Will you need help getting ready this morning?"

"No thanks." Sarah smiled at the elf as it bowed and disappeared with a crack. Sarah quickly changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a green blouse, black boots, and took care of her face and hair before running out of the door fifteen minutes later. She trotted down the stairs, jumping off the fifth to the last stair and sprinting to where Draco stood leaning against the wall. "Morning, Draco."

"You are lucky you came when you did, he was only going to give you another five minutes before he came up and punished you for not coming when you were called. Now, take a deep breath, calm yourself and we'll go in." Sarah nodded, took a few deep breaths before nodding to Draco, who walked toward a door with Sarah a few paces behind him and they entered a formal dining area.

"Good morning, Sarah," Voldemort said, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Father. Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." They nodded as Sarah went to take her seat by her dad, as Draco sat down next to her. She looked down at her breakfast and took a bite before anyone could drag her into a conversation. Voldemort turned his attention on Lucius and his wife discussing in low tones the information that he needed from them.

Draco began telling Sarah about Hogwarts, the classes, teachers, the ghosts, the building, and the people she needed to stay far away from. Sarah nodded quietly, as she had decided in the middle of Draco's monologue that until Severus laid down the rules she needed to know, she would say as little as possible and say only neutral things that would not get her in trouble.

She stole glances every so often at the head of the table where her father sat. She did a slight double take realizing he must have used glamours and potions yesterday as he had looked normal but today his face was incredibly snakelike, as were his eyes, and the color of his eyes were frightening. If Severus had not assured her she would be alright she knew she would be working on getting out of that house as fast and secretly as possible immediately. She kept quiet listening to the conversations around her, and hoping that at some point Papa Sev would show up and help her in figuring out how to adjust to her new life.

A few hours later, she and Draco were winding up their long tour of his home. At times the place was beautiful and at other points it was creepy. The house had a good deal of cream, black, silver and green scattered throughout it in color design. They had skipped lunch and were both told their presence would be required at dinner in nice clothes by the house elf Voldemort had sent to inform them. They separated at their rooms and Sarah tossed on a khaki skirt, green blouse and high-heeled sandals before meeting Draco outside of his bedroom door as they had agreed. He stepped out in a white dress shirt, with matching black trousers and sports jacket. He smiled, and jerked his head in the direction of the stairs and they headed off arguing over which one of them was dressed the best.


	7. Back with Severus

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

As they entered the dining area, Sarah looked around and stepped closer to Draco. There were a ton of older men sitting around the table all looking at her, and all with cruel eyes. "Gentlemen, this is my daughter Sarah. You will treat her with the utmost respect is that understood." Sarah threw a sharp look at her father trying to judge whether that last bit was necessary. Seeing his hand caressing his wand and the murderous look he was casting on the gathered men, she did not doubt that it was necessary and that she would never be safe alone with any of these men, with the possible exception of the Malfoys.

"Come, child, sit next to me." Sarah moved forward and sat down where he motioned for her to sit, and Draco took the seat next to her. The dinner appeared on the table and everyone began to eat. Voldermort forced her to talk as he asked question after question about her childhood and her education. Sarah kept her occlumency shields up and kept them tight as he continued to probe her for information both verbally and mentally. When the dinner was over, she and Draco were excused from the table as the adults were going to start their meeting. They stepped out, and Sarah leaned against the wall, closing her eyes against her pounding headache, he had fought hard against her shields battering them constantly and ferociously but none of them had bent and given away any of her secrets.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah just a slight headache is all."

"Ah…Come on, Professor Snape leaves some potions around here in case they are needed." He led her to a bathroom off one of the main corridors on the first level, and pulled out a vial of liquid, that he handed to her, and she drank feeling the pain in her head slide away immediately. "Have you ever played wizard chess?" Sarah shook her head, "Great. Come on I'll show you how to play the game, and how to win it." Sarah followed after him an amused smirk on her face as they entered the parlor and sat down to play a few rounds of wizard chess.

Later that night, Voldemort and Severus walked into the room where Sarah and Draco were still playing chess, though empty bottles of butterbeer were littered around their table and chairs; as well as empty packets of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Sarah." Voldemort spoke Sarah's name sharply and Sarah looked over as she jumped up from where she was, Draco following suit, both bowing at the same time. "You are going to be spending some time with Severus for the next couple of weeks just so that Dumbledore will believe that you are truly under his guardianship, as I do not doubt the old fool will be giving unexpected visits just to ensure that Severus is truly your guardian. After that you will be returning to Malfoy Manor until your Hogwarts letter arrives at that time Severus will take you shopping for your school supplies. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father." Behind Voldemort, Severus allowed an eyebrow to lift slightly for a few seconds before returning his face to its normal mask. She said good-bye to Draco, who called in a house elf to clean up the mess and put up the chessboard, and then she exited the room. She quickly went into her room and packed enough clothes for the weeks she would be gone before grabbing her toiletries and her drumsticks.

She trotted down the stairs to where Severus stood by the door, conversing quietly with the Malfoys. When he saw her he jerked his head toward the sitting room she had just vacated. She walked in and found Voldemort sitting on a chair in front of the fire. "Severus and I are heading out now."

Voldemort looked up, "Very well child come and tell me good-bye."

Sarah forced herself to walk forward, bringing her occlumency shields up, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Good bye, Father, I will see you in a few weeks." He nodded and then waved her dismissal and she quickly walked from the room even though she truly just wanted to run from it. As she reached Severus, she said her goodbyes to the Malfoys and followed Severus out into the night. He reached down and grabbed her bag as he picked up his pace until they reached the gates were he wrapped his arms around her and turned on the spot.

After she had regained her equilibrium, Severus led her through the gates of Hogwarts. She took in all she could before they stepped through the castle doors and into s huge hallway. As they walked in an elderly man with a long, white beard, and a stern, tall lady with graying hair were walking out of a set of doors and into the hall they were standing in.


	8. Meeting the Order

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

The man's gaze went from his companion's and focused on Sarah and Severus. A smile lit up his face, and he walked forward the woman following behind him. "Severus, you're back."

"Obviously," Severus groused.

"And you brought a visitor." The man said, turning his smile to Sarah, she looked over at Severus questioningly, as he rolled his eyes at the older man. The man ignored this as he focused on Sarah, "Good evening, young lady. I am Headmaster Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts! This is Professor McGonagall, and of course you already know Professor Snape."

"Nice to meet you sir, ma'am," Sarah said, shaking hands with both of them.

"Severus, we've placed her in one of the guest rooms in your quarters. Of course, we need to get her sorted as soon as possible and no doubt you are both hungry from your journey. Get her and yourself some food, and when you are done getting her settled in bring her to my office so that we can discuss her situation."

"Very well." Severus jerked his head toward the doors Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had just come through. As they walked through Severus was politely greeted by various adults in the room, and he introduced Sarah to several of them, letting her know what they did at Hogwarts, before they both sat down and began to eat.

When they had finished their meal, Severus ushered her up several flights of stairs, and into the headmaster's office. When they arrived several of the teachers, she had been introduced to, were standing by the fireplace. Dumbledore moved forward, forcing Sarah to look directly at him, before he softly commanded, "We will be going to Grimmauld Place for an Order meeting. Now listen carefully, Sarah, whatever we say in the meeting is not to be told to any of the children you will meet, and if you are told to not speak of certain things to people, you will not speak of them unless I give specific permission to you on who you are allowed to talk to about it." Sarah looked over at Severus, who nodded his reassurance, before she turned and gave Dumbledore her agreement. He nodded back at her and they all flooed to the place Dumbledore mentioned.

When Sarah walked out of the fireplace, she was greeted by a smiling, red-haired man, "Hello. I'm Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly." He motioned to a busy woman behind him.

Sarah nodded to them. As more people walked in and she was introduced, she watched Severus's reaction to them, for most of them he was indifferent, a few he sneered at. However, when two men walked in, one with sandy blonde hair and long scars across his face and the other with black, long hair and pale skin, Severus's hand, which had rested on her shoulder in silent comfort tightened causing her shoulder to protest. Sarah threw up mental warning flags taking Severus's actions as an indication that these two were to be guarded against, while they were being introduced to her as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

When Dumbledore started the meeting, Sarah was told to stay and she hurriedly took a seat next to Severus in one of the darker corners, and matched his posture of folded arms, and relaxed annoyance. Various people were called on and their situations were discussed before Dumbledore took charge of Sarah's situation, having noticed the girl receiving many looks throughout the meeting and various comments against discussing certain things while "little ears" were in the room. These protests were stopped by Dumbledore and Severus, though most only quieted after Dumbledore sent looks of disapproval in their directions.

"Sarah is the biological daughter of Voldemort," Dumbledore stated matter of factly, and Sarah watched as Severus straightened up seriously, unfolded his arms and drew out his wand keeping it by his side between her and him. Sarah tried not to blush as everyone in the room looked at her, some with distrust and some with looks of disgust, but she felt her ears burning and knew that her embarrassment was showing through. She glanced at Severus slightly, and he squeezed her wrist in support, this bolstered her and she turned her gaze on everyone still watching her and glared at them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "She was placed into hiding at her birth and Voldemort was told she had died. She has grown up far away from Britain and was raised as a muggleborn, her only contact with us through Severus."

"Why bring her here now, in the middle of a war?" Lupin asked.

"I have chosen her to work as a spy with Severus, using her more intimate connection to Voldemort to gain either confirmation of information or additional information to go with Severus's report."

"Dumbledore, she's just a child!" Molly shrieked, and several of the others around the table nodded in agreement. Sarah looked at them, and tried placing the names with the people. From what she could tell is was a strange woman named Tonks, Lupin, Arthur, and several of the professors, as well as Molly that were dead set against her new position.

Severus meanwhile was killing Dumbledore with the raging glare he was aiming at the man. "I will not let her spy with me!" He snarled, and the group looked at him, some in approval and some shocked to see the normally calm, expressionless face livid.

"You must!" Dumbledore said in a sharp command. "She will be our backup should anything happen to you and he already knows of her as I ordered you to reveal her to him." Shouts broke out as people yelled at Dumbledore for using a child and exposing her to Voldemort. Others yelled at Severus for revealing her and he yelled back that he had no choice in the matter but had to do what he was ordered to do. "Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, and the room quieted immediately, and they all sat down glaring at others in the room. "The child will do it."

"Doesn't she have a choice?" Severus asked.

"Of course." Dumbledore said, looking at her, and all the other eyes in the room looked at her as well. "Voldemort will want you to be protected, as well as himself. However, to be able to keep anyone from knowing he is back he will make Severus your legal guardian, in name only, no doubt. To keep up appearances he will want you to spend some of your time with Severus, and Severus will be receiving all of your school communication, of course. But when it comes to the holidays and summers you will more than likely be spending the majority, if not all, of your time living with him."

"So I really don't have any choices at all do I? If I want to do anything worthwhile for our cause I live with him and act as spy, go into hiding for the rest of my life, or jump in front of the first car that comes by," Sarah muttered grudgingly.

"You could hide, but now that he knows you exist he will hunt the world for you and eventually, more likely sooner than later, he will find you. As for jumping in front of a car, I am sure Severus would not allow it. The answer therefore is no, you truly do not have a choice."

She looked over at Severus whose hands were white knuckled around the hand rest of his chair, and swallowed down her fear, "Well, I guess I've got to do it, don't I."

"Very well. Now that we have that settled I will talk to you and Severus privately after the meeting, but for now we need to discuss the weapon." As everyone stopped looking at her, and turned back to listen to Dumbledore, Sarah dropped her forehead onto Severus's shoulder, and closed her eyes against her tears, but they escaped anyway.

Severus looked down at her, feeling the cloth over his shoulder grow wet. He leaned his head slightly down, then scanned the room to see if anyone was watching, as he kissed her head. He pulled out a handkerchief, but she shook her head and let the tears dry on her face. She twisted her head in Dumbledore's direction, opening her eyes to take in everything around her, but kept her head resting against Severus's shoulder.

Molly looked over at Severus and her eyes widened, his arm was around the child's shoulders holding her tightly to his side, her head resting on his shoulder, and her arms around his middle. It reminded her of times when Ginny was hurting and Arthur was the only one who could make her feel better. She had never expected to see this of Severus, but then she had never seen him around family or friends that he truly cared about, and she had only ever seen him with people he tolerated or by himself.

As Severus caught her eye, he glared at her, and she turned back to Dumbledore, as Severus pulled his arm from around Sarah but continued to allow her to rest her head on his shoulder. If it had been anyone else he would have shoved them away all ready, however she was the exception to the rule, her and Lily.


	9. Compatriots-in-Mischief

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

When the meeting ended, the members began to go their separate ways, as Severus and Sarah stood up. Molly walked over to them and Severus stiffened, seeing this reaction Molly put a smile on her face and looked between the two people in front of her, "Would you two like something to eat before you leave?"

Before he could respond with a firm "no", Dumbledore walked up behind her, "They actually ate before the meeting Molly, but as they will be staying a little while longer in order for Sarah to meet some of her schoolmates, I am sure they would enjoy some of the delicious pie I smell."

"You must stay as well Headmaster." Molly said.

He shook his head, "I am afraid not. I have some school business to attend to at the moment. But I look forward to it another time." He then turned to Severus, telling him their meeting time and stepped through the floo.

A few minutes later, the doors banged open and a stream of red-headed children, and a bushy-haired girl came in. Two of the boys, seeing her, separated from the group and walked up to her, where she stood alone as Severus had left the room to talk to several of the Order members for a moment. "Hi. I'm Fred. This is my brother, George."

"I'm Sarah." She smiled back at Fred, and shook their hands.

"So how did you get in on the meeting?" Fred asked before Molly began lecturing him. Sarah looked down embarrassed, but after he had calmed his mother down he looked back at her. "Why don't you come sit down and tell us all about yourself."

"Your likes," George interject.

"Your dislikes," Fred interrupted.

"And if you believe in making mischief," they finished together.

Sarah smiled, "First answer, you'll have to find out. Second answer, you'll have to find out. Third ans-"

"You'll have to find out," they interjected, giving her glares that were half mocking and half annoyed.

"Actually third answer is, of course, I like causing a bit of mischief." Fred and George grinned at each other at her reply, and pulled her forward each taking one of her arms and looping it through one of their arms.

"Well dear, we must get you in on one of our jobs, if you can," Fred said.

"Depends on what it is," Sarah replied, as they sat down and began to eat the pie and ice cream Molly placed in front of them. She listened to the two young men outline their plan for the first day of school, and Anne snickered throughout it. When they had finished telling her, she readily agreed to help them out.

As she finished Severus walked in, and called her to come with him. She stood up and said good-bye to Fred and George, who looked slightly shocked and scandalized at the sight of their new friend and compatriot-in-mischief willingly, or at least seemingly willingly, spending time with the dungeon bat. She said good-bye to the other people there as well, Ron was glaring at her suspiciously as was Ginny, but Hermione merely looked at her as if she was a curious object on a shelf. She walked up behind Severus and listened as he told her where they were going and then she threw down the Floo Powder yelling "Professor Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts."


	10. Tests

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

As they stepped out of the headmaster's fireplace, Sarah looked around at the various trinkets scattered throughout before moving farther into the room. When Severus and Dumbledore had both assured her it was all right she walked over to a bird stand and started petting the phoenix on it that Dumbledore had told her was named Fawkes. As she pet the bird, her anxiety calmed, and she heard Dumbledore ask if they wanted tea.

"Headmaster, we are both tired. Can we get on with it?" Severus growled.

Dumbledore nodded, and leaned forward slightly, "Very well. Sarah, what I need from you is to get placed in a house that Voldemort approves of, that would either be Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Second, get Voldemort to trust you, to willingly tell you of his ideas, especially of those for the children at Hogwarts. Third, get him to talk about his past, that might hold clues to his downfall. Fourth, if you are sent on raids or mission you must do whatever you can to help the victims without giving yourself away to Voldemort. Finally, whatever Severus tells you to do, do it. Do you understand?" Sarah nodded at his somber face, he seemed to gaze at her a bit judging whether she told the truth or not before he nodded, "Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir." She murmured softly.

"Very well. Severus continue what you are doing. Good night both of you." They both said good night and headed out.

When they got into Severus's quarters Sarah looked around. They were in a living room with tan leather couches, oak floors with blue rugs scattered around, facing a fireplace. There were several bookshelves behind the couches and a grandfather clock stood by the fireplace. On the opposite side of the fire was counter and a desk, filled with potion equipment and ingredients.

He motioned her to follow him and he opened a door on the right hand side of the room, it lead into a hall with three doors. Severus pointed to the nearest door. "That is the water closet. The door at the end is to my bedroom. This will be your room when you are not in school or with the Dark Lord."

He opened the door and walked in. In a corner area was a tan loveseat with a light green rug before a fireplace. Against one wall were several bookshelves, with a small desk in front of them. Against the opposite wall was a full size poster bed with white silk curtains tied in place by the posts and the quilt over it was a light green while the pillowcases and sheets were white.

The room's floor was a light oak floor with green rugs scattered about. The wardrobe was set in the opposite corner from the fireplace. Sarah opened her trunks, and with a flick of his wrist Severus put everything in its place. He then turned toward her, "Good night, Sarah."

She moved over and kissed his cheek, "Night Papa Sev. Love you." She shut the door behind him, changed for bed and blew out the candles before diving underneath the covers as the light in the fireplace sprang to life warming up the room.

The next day, Sarah woke up and followed Severus down to the Great Hall where the teachers were gathered. After eating her breakfast, Dumbledore informed her that they wanted to test where she was academically so that she would be at the same level as her fellow classmates should be when they arrived at the beginning of the term. Sarah nodded, and groaned as several stacks of paper were set in front of her. She dropped her head onto the desk, and she heard chuckling from above, and looked up blushing at the amused grins from Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Dumbledore. Hagrid was beaming at her and Severus merely smirked in her direction.

Sarah took a deep breath, glared at the papers, and took up the quill to begin her attack on Potions. As soon as she finished Potions she worked her way through Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. When she had finished Severus joined her for a lunch break before she plunged back into the tests going through History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. She stopped long enough to have a quick dinner before going on to Divination, and Muggle Studies.

As she finished up, she shoved the parchment aside and rubbed at her tired eyes and back. "Here." She looked up, and saw Severus holding up a potion, and she gave him a grimace of thanks as she reached out protesting muscles toward his extended hand, grasping the bottle in aching hands and downing it and the others that followed. Soon her body was more relaxed and the aches from being in one position for over twelve hours faded away, and the headache that had demanded attention since she began her Divination exam went away.

Severus motioned his hand and the exams were sent to the various teachers, as she watched the potion exam fly off, she lifted an eyebrow at him, "Dumbledore will be grading it to make sure that I do not favor you and allow you to participate in a class you should not be in."

"Right, you who doesn't even allow me to cook food on the stove all by myself," she muttered teasingly.

"If you did not seem to believe that every food that needs cooked and does not have a temperature setting listed in the directions needs to be cooked on high, I would gladly allow you to cook on your own. Until such time, I will continue to be with you when you cook, if for no other reason than to ensure that you don't blow up my kitchen!" Severus snarked at her which caused Sarah to laugh as she followed him out of the room. When they reached their rooms she collapsed on the couch to watch him as he worked on his lesson plans for the following year.

Around two in the morning, he pushed the paperwork aside, and looked over to where Sarah was on the couch. Her face was turned into the back of the couch, with one hand stuck in her jean's pocket and the other cradling her head. Severus summoned a blanket and tucked her in, before turning off the lights and heading toward his room.


	11. The Sorting

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

The next morning he woke Sarah up, and led her towards Dumbeldore's office, as she ruffled her hands through her hair. Her pajama pants completely encompassing her bare feet as the pant legs were longer than her own legs. As they were joined by McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout she muttered a "good morning" along with Severus, and the three teachers smiled at the sight of her pants under her feet as she walked, her hands holding her sleeves tightly around the lower half of her hands, and her hair sticking out in every direction.

Severus looked back, and smirked slightly, though he felt a little guilty at not allowing her to get changed before leading her out into the corridors of Hogwarts. He shrugged, what was done was done and there was no going back. As they got on the steps behind the gargoyle the four teachers began climbing the stairs, and looked back, as they reached the top and realized Sarah was not with them. They held back snorts of laughter when they saw Sarah standing still on one of the steps, leaning her whole body against the wall next to her as she was lifted upward. When she reached the top, she took a step forward and followed after them as they entered the office. Dumbledore, who chuckled when he saw the state the child was in, was standing nearby with a frayed wizard's hat and stool beside him. "Come, Miss Abernathy, it is time for you to find out which house you are in."

Sarah nodded and approached the stool wearily, when she got close the hat suddenly spoke to her, "Well you are obviously not a Gryffindor, they wouldn't be so frightened to put me on."

"I'm brave enough to be in Gryffindor, but I'm not stupid enough to leap blindly into a situation I don't know anything about," Sarah snarled at it. Severus grinned, as McGonagall glared at the young girl, and Dumbledore looked on in amused disapproval. The other two professors looked at her curiously. She looked back at Severus, "Can I trust this?" She jerked her head back toward the Hat, who huffed indignantly, his reputation having never been called into question before.

"Yes, Sarah, you can trust the Hat." Dumbledore said, Sarah ignored him and continued to watch Severus, who finally nodded his consent at her safety. Sarah turned around and marched toward the stool and sat down.

She suddenly heard the Hat's voice in her head, and threw up her occlumency shield. He made an aggrieved noise again, and Sarah heard Severus tell her, "Throw down your shields, child, he must be able to study your character to know what house you should be in."

"Why doesn't he take his own opinions, and shove them where the sun doesn't shine." Sarah grumbled, her mood based in part on being awake at five in the morning, feeling a residual tiredness from the long day of exams, and worry at where the talking object was going to place her, especially since she did not see any source as to how it was thinking in the first place. However, as Severus glared in annoyance at her, she nodded, took a deep breath and lowered her shields.

"Obstinate child," the Hat groused in her head, before turning to the matter at hand. "You are indeed brave. Gryffindor would be a good place for you."

"Over my dead body, Hat, pick something else." She heard a slight growl come from the Hat, and met it with one of her own. "Very well, you are loyal to those you care about and you are very hard-working. You could fit in Hufflepuff."

"Hat, you are one word away from finding yourself being sent up the chimney in black!" Sarah screamed at the Hat in her head.

"Very well, where do you want to be placed, as you seem to disagree with me on everything?" The Hat yelled back in her mind.

"Place me in Papa Sev's house. Can't you see my blood has Slytherin's in it?"

"Your blood and that of Slytherin's has nothing to do with where you are placed, it is your choice that places you where you will be, the Hat lectured.

Sarah's mind went blank as she heard this, and she felt a feeling coming from the Hat that if she were to pinpoint what it seemed to be she would have called it a self-satisfied smirk at causing her retorts to stop. She suddenly heard its voice in her ears, "Slytherin!" She pulled it off of her head and glared at it and it gave a glare in reply, though with slightly less annoyance than originally.

"Well done, Sarah." Dumbledore said, though he frowned slightly. She looked around and the other teachers looked disappointed as well, looking back to Severus who grinned quickly and gave her a slight nod of approval. "When your Hogwarts letter comes you can inform whoever does your robes, in this case I believe it would be Madame Malkin, that you are in Slytherin House and she will make sure that the robes are properly attired."

"Yes, sir." She replied, not looking at any of the other teachers, as she felt Severus place his hand on her shoulder and steer her away.

As the door was closing behind them, Sarah overheard someone, she believed it was Professor Sprout, say, "Well, there's another child lost to the house of dark wizards and witches." She heard a few sounds that sounded like agreement, and Sarah looked down at the ground.

She felt a calloused hand pull her face up, and Severus gazed sadly into her eyes, as a tear slipped down her cheek, before pulling her in close, answering the unspoken question he had seen in her eyes. "Foolish child," he whispered grievously. "You are not evil just because you are in Slytherin, or because you share blood with the Dark Lord and Salazar. You are smart, you know what you want and you will not allow anything to get in your way, and you will not suffer false friendships. In fact, I believe that our house, more than the others exemplifies all the attributes the others are known for. In order to be ambitious, you must be brave enough to continue to go after what you want no matter how many times you fail along the way. To be a real friend to someone, you must have a genuine sense of loyalty to them. As for cunning, to get away with something, or to continue finding new ways to fulfill your goals, one must be quite intelligent to do so."

Sarah sniffed back her tears, and squeezed around his waist tightly, "Thanks Papa." He nodded and they both stepped off the staircase.

He hissed as he rubbed his arm, "Come along, child. The Dark Lord is calling me. I want you to floo to Grimmauld Place from the fireplace in the Entrance Hall, do not leave the house until I come for you." Sarah nodded her understanding, and when they reached the Hall, she pulled his head down to kiss his cheek, said good-bye and stepped into the fireplace.

As soon as she was gone Severus made his way out of the gates and apparated to Malfoy Manor. When he entered the mansion, he was met by a pacing Voldemort and the Malfoys, Draco looking up anxiously to hear what he knew Voldemort was going to ask. As Severus began to bow, Voldemort waved it away impatiently, "Well, were was she placed? How did she do on her exams?"

"She has been placed in Slytherin, my Lord." He suddenly felt the Dark Lord's invasion in his mind and threw up his shields allowing the Dark Lord to see Sarah's verbal argument with the Hat and then the long tense silence as they waited for the Hat to declare her house, and the reactions after it.

Voldemort hissed, "So, Slytherins are still treated with contempt at Hogwarts." He paced, "Those whose house is full of the ones worthy to possess the magic due to their pure blood lines and their willingness to embrace all that magic is." Severus felt his mind do a mental eye roll at his master's verbal sermon, before once more focusing on what was happening.

When Voldemort had finally finished his tirade, Severus continued, "She is head of her class at Hogwarts."

"You mean Granger doesn't have the highest scores in the school anymore?" Draco said, his delight in a Slytherin showing up the Gryffindor causing him to forget everyone in the room but Snape.

Severus shook his head slightly, "Granger will continue to earn top marks in many of her classes, as will you, but Sarah is not to be discounted in who the most intelligent students are at Hogwarts. However, when it comes to the sixth years she will be head of her class."

"Well done, Severus. Come we have a lot more to discuss." As Severus passed Draco, Draco smiled up at him and nodded his head before heading back to his rooms, wishing Sarah was around to work with.


	12. Fun at Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah had arrived at Grimmauld Place, much to the joy of the twins who were in the middle of trying to sneak zucchini bread from out from under their mother's nose. Sarah laughed as they were once more ushered out of the kitchen, as she slowly stepped out of the grate. As they were shoved out of the door, they mouthed out a plea for her to grab them some while their mother was busy yelling at them. She gave them a slight nod and hurried over to the counter closest to her, swiping up a loaf, before hurrying back making sure to make as little noise as possible, though that did not seem to be necessary as Mrs. Weasley's loud rant at the twins had caused the portrait of Mrs. Black, that she had head about, start its own loud tirade.

When things had finally quieted down and Mrs. Weasley had come back into the room from what Sarah believed, due to the silence that reigned throughout the house now, was her helping someone quiet the portrait. As she walked in Mrs. Weasley smiled at her, "Good morning dear. Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." Sarah shook her head, "I'm not that hungry, thanks." Molly nodded distractedly and went back to her baking after waving her wand and clearing up the streaks of fireplace soot off Sarah's face and clothes before transfiguring her pajamas into regular muggle clothes.

Sarah nodded her thanks and headed out into the hall where the twins immediately cornered her. "Did you get it?" She brought the bread out of her sleeve and the two young men gave a quiet cheer. "Come on," said Fred as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, as they raced as quietly as possible up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

As they entered it, she looked around greeting Hermione, Ron and Ginny before she was introduced to Harry Potter, who had just arrived the night before. The twins began breaking the bread in pieces and handing them out to everyone in the room, when Hermione glared at them, "How did you get this? We could hear your mum yelling at you to keep your hands off of it."

"We did keep our hands off of it until just now," George said indignantly.

"Sarah nicked it for us," Fred said, grinning at Sarah who blushed slightly, as Ron and Ginny looked at her stunned that she had gotten away with it.

Hermione however glared at her, "You shouldn't be stealing from Mrs. Weasley, Sarah."

"Come off it, Hermione. As if you never stole anything," Ron groused, and Hermione seemed to blush in embarrassment. Sarah guessed that she was being reminded of something she had done similarly, before Ron turned back to Sarah, "Bloody brilliant is what it was! How'd you manage it?"

"Got over there while she was distracted and used the portrait's reaction to her yelling to cover up my movement. Then went back to the fireplace making sure I didn't leave a trail, so that she thought I had just arrived," Sarah shrugged as she explained. The twins grinned at each other, they were definitely going to have a fun time getting her to join them in their pranks this school year.

Hermione continued to glower at Sarah, before asking, "So when are you going to be sorted into your House?"

"They sorted me this morning," Sarah admitted, trying not to wriggle under everyone's attention.

"Where'd they place you?" Hermione asked, and Sarah looked up steeling herself from the sneers she was positive would be coming her way.

"Slytherin." Hermione's mouth formed a silent "o" before she muttered her half-hearted congratulations. Ron glared at her with contempt in his eyes, as did Ginny and Harry. She nervously looked over at Fred and George, worried on how they would react as she oddly cared quite a bit about their opinions of her.

Fred looked over at George, and then shrugged, "Well, no one's perfect." He turned back to Sarah and smiled at her, and Sarah smiled back at him. "Now, my lady, if you will come with us we have mayhem to concoct." He bowed and reached his arm out to her, Sarah giggled and followed them out of the room for a day of laughter and pranks.

Around dinner time the three of them found themselves sitting on top of the stairs with Remus and Tonks, leaning against each other, laughing as Sirius Black tried to figure out how to change his hair from neon orange back to its natural black color. They heard the door open and looked down to see Severus walking through as Black ran past him with a potion in his hand. Severus's head reared back, and he blinked several times as his head and eyes followed Sirius. He looked up and flicked his eyebrow up, as he saw the five people on the stairs gasping as they tried to stop laughing, "I believe if we were in school I would be rewarding 900 points to Gryffindor, 300 points to Hufflepuff, and 1000 points to Slytherin, if we were at school."

He stood at the base of the stairs smirking at the shocked expressions on their faces until a loud curse drifted toward them and out ran Sirius with hair rapidly running through the neon color spectrum. They all tried to straighten their faces out, but lost it when Severus snickered at Sirius, "I wasn't aware you were trying out for the circus, Black. If you need a reference I'll be glad to help you out."

As Sirius glared at Severus, Severus smirked and reached his hand out to Sarah, who spent four minutes trying to get off the step she was sitting on while trying to control her laughter. Finally, getting up she moved toward him and he draped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her head as they walked away. Sarah found it weird that he kept his head down until she felt his shoulders shaking and heard low chuckling as he worked on keeping his laughter quiet and under control.

He nodded stiffly as he finally raised his head and they walked into the kitchen. Finally, the other four came in as Severus told Sarah her scores, to which she whooped and he rolled his eyes before smirking at her. She accepted the congratulations from Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Lupin and Tonks before turning back to Severus when she heard a book drop on the table in his direction.

"These are the last three years of History of Magic books that you will need to read to catch up completely with where your fellow classmates will be. These are the last two years of Magical Creatures. If you need help you can ask Miss Granger for it, as she has memorized all the books anyway, which I would definitely suggest for that last one." Severus pointed at a fuzzy book belted shut with distaste.

"She hates me." Sarah remarked, "I'll ask Fred." She nodded to the twins, who were discussing the hair changing with Tonk and Lupin, while trying to keep their mother from hearing about it as she worked on the dinner.

Severus frowned, "If you were discussing Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, or, and I can't believe I'm admitting this, Potions, I would say you were fine to discuss the topic with one of the Weasley twins. However, as this is History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures you would do best to stick with Hermione or Draco." Sarah nodded and Severus pulled out her chair and then sat down next to her after she was seated to eat with them as they waited for the next Order meeting to start.

Throughout the meal, her and the twins silently waged war with their peas, until they heard a sharp clearing of a throat and looked in the direction it had come from. At the disapproving glare they all received, they turned their gazes back on their plates and finished eating, though they spent the time casting covert grins at each other, while Severus kept an eye on the three pranksters.


	13. Fred's Permission

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

The choice of singer the known singers placed in this part is in honor of a friend of mine who loves these particular singers and a thanks for being the first person to ever read the story and critique it.-Thanks Jess you rock!

* * *

The next three weeks flew by with Sarah spending large amounts of her days at Grimmauld Place and nights studying with Severus at Hogwarts while exchanging owls with Draco. Severus was constantly being recalled to Malfoy Manor to discuss plans and Sarah with Voldemort. It was during a Monday of the third week in England that Sarah had her History of Magic books scattered all over the kitchen of Grimmauld taking notes for an essay that was four-foot for every year she was making up per Severus's instructions. She frowned as she absently drummed on the side of her head with her drumsticks, reading the same paragraph for History of Magic for the fifth time, in her boredom at another set of Goblin Wars causing her attention to leak out of her head. She felt a jerk on her drumsticks and looked up to see Fred standing opposite of her.

He was wearing muggle denim jeans, a tight blue shirt, black leather jacket and black boots. He smirked, and Sarah realized her mouth was hanging open, though she immediately defended herself inwardly as to the fact that it was not her fault that Fred Weasley's t-shirt was showing off his well-toned torso, or that she just happened to think he looked handsome in his outfit. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to go on a date with me. I have two tickets to Sting's concert in Tokyo if you'd like to join me for it on Thursday." Sarah reached forward and swiped the tickets out of his hand, looking at them before she squealed and launched herself up and over the table and into his arms. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What is a yes, Mr. Weasley?" Fred froze as he heard the Potion Master's voice behind him. Swallowing quickly, he turned around and looked at the man, who was watching them, his arms crossed over his black clad chest, and a frigid glare pointed at both of them, which caused both to unconsciously step away from each other. Severus's mouth tipped in a grin, pleased with his effect. However, he dropped it back into a scowl as he looked at the young man again, "Do I need to repeat my question Mr. Weasley?"

"No, Professor. I was just asking Sarah if she'd like to go to a Sting concert with me is all." Fred said, his face showing how nervous he was at the level of attention the professor was projecting toward him.

Severus walked forward, and snatched the tickets out of Sarah's hands, and looked at them before glaring up at the boy, "You were taking her to Tokyo?"

"Bono's not touring, and Sting is not touring here at the moment, nor is any of the other bands including the Weird Sisters, I know she likes so I chose this one. Otherwise, I would have at least stayed here in Great Britain if not somewhere in Europe," Fred explained.

"Now, why in the world would I let you take my daughter on a date?" Severus snarled, Fred swallowed again and looked over at Sarah.

She walked over to Severus and took his hand, looking up at him, "Please, Papa Sev, can I go?" Severus groaned inwardly as her dark brown eyes begged his for permission. He decided to use legilimency on her and as he entered her mind he felt her slight disapproval but then she allowed him access.

He found the memories he was looking for, and bit back a possessive snarl as he realized that his little girl had a serious crush on the Weasley boy. He frowned as he pulled back, and then looked over at the boy in question, "Very well, you may take her but I am warning you if you hurt her, or she is hurt in any way, I am taking it out of your backside." Fred nodded his agreement to the condition. "You will also keep your location and your identities secret. If I understand the situation correctly, dinner will also be on the schedule." Fred nodded in affirmation to Severus's musings, "You go out to eat and then straight to the concert venue, after that you come straight back here. I will give you an additional forty-five minutes for any traffic in the international terminals and for any after-concert snack you plan on picking up on the way home. However, if you go over those forty-five minutes I promise you it will be the last time my daughter goes anywhere with you. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Professor." Fred said meeting Severus's challenging eyes while trying not to flinch or blink.

Very well," Severus pointed his thumb over his shoulder, and Fred took that as his cue to leave the room while he could, he took the tickets Severus extended toward him and left the room casting a final grin in Sarah's direction. Severus looked over at her. "Did it have to be a Weasley?" He whined slightly, grimacing at the tone.

She tried to hide her grin at his annoyance, and put on a properly apologetic face, "I'm sorry, Papa Sev."

He sighed in frustration, "At least it is one of the more intelligent, albeit annoying ones. But if you ever think about Ronald Weasley or Percy Weasley like that, I promise you I will lock you up in one of the Hogwarts towers until you are one hundred years of age. Are we clear?"

Sarah snickered, "You'd have to beat me to it first, as I would lock myself up."

Severus chuckled, before reaching his hand out, "It is time to go back to Hogwarts." He swished his wand and her school books, papers and writing quills gathered themselves up and into her bag. They said good-bye to Molly as she entered, who smiled broadly at Sarah having just been told the news by Fred. Sarah blushed as she replied to Molly's overly enthusiastic good-bye to her, and stepped into the fireplace to floo to Hog's Head Tavern, and begin the walk back to Hogwarts with Severus.

He remained quiet throughout the walk, and Sarah respected his silence, though that was not hard as her mind was running through the clothes she had packed and what would be appropriate to wear to the concert on her first date with Fred. She grinned, and she heard Severus groan and looked at him quizzically. He brushed her concern away and they kept going, as she continued her inner monologue. Severus sighed softly as he cast furtive glances toward her, he already had to share her with the Dark Lord and he was not thrilled with having to share her with someone else.

As they reached their dungeon rooms, Sarah dropped her bag by the door and headed straight for the shower. Severus sat down and read his book until she came back and kissed his cheek, "Night, Papa Sev. Love you." Severus grunted his reply and she walked back to her room, used to the ritual they had come up with years ago. She slipped into her covers, tossing and turning as she thought about her date with Fred, until she finally fell asleep.

A few hours later, Severus slowly walked into her room, lighting his wand softly as he moved toward the bed where she was sleeping. She was laying down on her stomach, her face turned in his direction a hint of a smile on it, as her arms supported the pillow on which her head lay, and her hair beginning to show signs of the morning bedhead she would have. He smiled softly knowing no one was around to see it, he reached out and brushed the few stray hairs covering her face off of it. After a few minutes, he bent down and kissed her cheek, "Good night, baby girl."

He stood up and walked out, taking one final peek to make sure he had not woken her up before shutting the door. He headed out of their rooms to get his mind off of the situation as he walked the corridors of Hogwarts. It was only when he noticed that the sky had lightened considerably letting him know that dawn was only hours away that Severus finally turned back and headed toward his room and bed to get some sleep before the challenges of the new day.


	14. First Date

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

Found the information on the food she eats and where they eat online, admittedly I have never been to Japan so if I got the wording wrong or anything else for the date wrong you have my sincere apologies and let me know so I can correct it on here.

* * *

Sarah finished dressing, and checked to make sure everything was correct. She slipped her backpack purse on over her denim jacket and headed out the door. Remus smiled at her, as she bounced down the stairs. She had spent most of the day at Grimmauld Place as usual, and because it was easier for her to just spend the day there than having to floo back and forth between Hogwarts or Hog's Head and Grimmauld to get ready for her date tonight. "Hello, Sarah," Remus said with a smile, to which she responded happily. After the incident with Sirius's hair the red flag over Remus that she had put up at first had dropped quickly and he had become a surrogate uncle to her. "Fred is down there pacing." Sarah's grin widened. Remus chuckled. "Have fun, and try not to wake up Mrs. Black on your way down." She nodded, and walked down more reserved.

As she entered the hall she heard an annoyed voice that she instantly pegged as Severus's coming from the kitchen, "Mr. Weasley, take a seat before I help you into it." Sarah smiled at the undercurrent of exasperation in his tone as she walked into the kitchen. Severus looked up and locked gazes with Sarah as she walked in, his eyes softening for a few seconds before going to their usual passive gaze.

She heard a loud "oh" of delight coming from the stove and looked over to see Mrs. Weasley hugging Mr. Weasley around his waist, with her hand to her chest. Arthur seemed to be holding in his laughter in and when Sarah looked over at Severus, he rolled his eyes before giving her his slight nod of approval. "You look wonderful, dear. Doesn't she look wonderful, Severus? Arthur?"

Sarah felt her face turn red at all the attention, and snuck a glance at Fred, who smiled at her before mouthing out a silent "beautiful". Fred moved toward her, wearing denim jeans, a loose, button-up, black, silk shirt and black, dragon-hide boots, at the same time that Severus stood up and walked over to her as well. He glared at Fred, who backed up quickly, before turning to her and murmuring, "Do you have everything you need?" Sarah nodded. He held out his hand and dropped a small coin bag into it, "Here's some Muggle money for you for both here and in Japan." He stopped and glared at Fred before turning back to her and whispering urgently, "If you need me for anything, anything at all, send your Patronus to me and I'll be there immediately."

"I will Papa Sev," Sarah reassured him, before giving him a hug, at which he stiffened due to the audience surrounding them, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Fred. As Fred watched his professor, the man gave him a slight nod of allowance, and Fred moved forward taking her hand in his. He saw Severus's jaw twitch at this, and decided to ignore it, at least this once, though the low growl issuing from Severus's throat told him he had only a few minutes to get her out of there before the older man changed his mind. They quickly said their goodbyes and walked to the nearest apparition point, where he pulled her in to his arms, and apparated to the magical international terminals for portkeys, and got in line for the one for Tokyo.

As they appeared in the Tokyo terminal, Fred held up the traveling papers for them, and reached over pulling Sarah close to him, and kept his arm around her waist as the jostling crowd threatened to split them apart. After answering the required questions, Fred led Sarah from the terminal, stopping long enough to ask the information desk for a map, and if they had any suggestions for places to eat in the city. After receiving the map and the information on a variety of places to eat from vendors on the street to a sit-down restaurant they headed for the exit. As they walked out of the building and on to the street, Fred looked over at Sarah, "Which one of those places would you prefer?"

"I'd like to try one of the venders," Sarah said. Fred nodded, taking her hand so they would not get separated and headed in the direction of the vending stall the clerk had marked down on their map. When they reached the stall, they noticed a crowd of locals and tourists waiting in line to place their order. Fred got into the line, and pulled Sarah close to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she asked, "Do you have any idea what you are getting?"

"Not a clue."

"How did you manage to get the tickets?"

"One of our major suppliers for our Weasley products is muggleborn. When I told him that I wanted to take you to a concert and told him the bands you liked, he was able to help me find information on the tour dates. After I figured out that this was the best time available, he sent for the tickets for me, as he has family here who could buy them and owl them to me."

Sarah nodded, and they waited in comfortable silence, once in a while nodding towards things that interested them so that the other person could see it as well. When they reached the front of the line, Fred looked at the food and gestured toward the food he would like. When it was Sarah's turn she motioned to the food, and asked the vendor if he could tell her what it was called. The man responded that they were gyoza and yakitori. Sarah thanked him and Fred paid before they walked away, eating their food.

As they walked they would stop every so often to look in window displays, and slowly they made their way to the concert venue, waiting until the concert crowd was let in. When they got inside, they browsed the merchandise picking up some merchandise for themselves and Arthur. When the show was about to start they headed toward their seats and sat talking quietly, Fred asking questions about the various pieces of stage equipment and how it all worked, until the concert started.

A few hours later, they found an eatery that sold ice cream which they purchased and ate while they headed for the terminal and a portkey home, discussing the concert. As they appeared in England, Fred looked over at the clock above the arrivals section, "Oi, we better get a move on it or Snape will have my head." They quickly slipped through the crowd and out of the building Fred pulling them into the nearest deserted alley to apparate to an alley near Grimmauld Place. He stuck his head out left and right, then headed toward the building. When they reached the top of the stairs to the house, he smiled and said, "Here we are, miss, I hope you enjoyed your time."

"I did. Thanks Fred," Sarah said smiling. Fred beamed at her, and bent down as she moved her head up.

The door flew open, "I would think twice about that Mr. Weasley, unless you want to spend the rest of your days lip-less." Irritation spread across Fred's face as he turned his head to glare, as much as he dared, at the man who had just interrupted them. Severus stood inside the door, arms folded with his wand in one of his hands, and his feet in the stance Fred remembered from the Dueling Club his fourth year. He backed up, and Severus looked over at Sarah, who murmured, "Not cool, Papa Sev."

"I don't really care if it was cool or not, young lady, you are not kissing anybody until you're eighty-two, he snarled in reply. He gave them a final glare before stepping back and jerking his head for them to enter the house.

"So I can kiss at eighty-two but I can't marry until I'm one hundred? What do you plan on me doing? Dating for eighteen years?" She snarked at him.

"Exactly," Severus told her, before glaring at the boy who followed Sarah in. "It is time for you to head to bed."

"Yes, sir." She sighed, and then looked back at Fred, "Thanks Fred, I had a lot of fun."

"My pleasure, we'll have to do it again some time." At his words Severus shot a deadly glare at him, and his hand tightened on the wand. Fred gulped, and held up one of the bags they had with them, "If you'll excuse me I better get this to dad." He gave Sarah another smile before quickly entering the kitchen.

A few seconds later they heard excited chatter coming from the kitchen that sounded like Arthur trying to find out how his new "toy" worked while Molly Weasley tried shouting over his excitement to get details on the date from her son. Sarah followed after Severus as he walked up the stairs to the room he used when he was required to make an early morning appearance or was too tired to apparate or floo back to Hogwarts after a long night. "Night Papa Sev. Love you." Sarah said smiling at him, as she leaned her head up and kissed his cheek.

"Sarah." Severus said, halting her movement toward her room as she looked over at him, "You never sent your Patronus. Am I right in believing he played the part of a gentleman and did not try to harm you in any way?"

Sarah nodded with a smile, "Yes, Papa Sev. He was a gentleman. He took me out to the food place of my choice and paid for the meal. He opened doors, made sure that he had hold of me at all times so I didn't get lost in the crowd. He even offered to pay for my souvenirs."

Severus growled, "Good. If he ever hopes to take you on another outing he better continue treating you that way, or he'll learn that the Dark Lord is nothing compared to how I will treat him if he hurts you."

"I think just the threat of Molly going after him for hurting any woman would be enough to dissuade him," Sarah chuckled.

Severus smirked, "Indeed. That is one woman I would be hesitant to infuriate." Sarah looked up at him in astonishment, and then Severus whispered, "Good night Sarah." He nodded toward her and then entered his room, shutting the door behind him, Sarah quickly following his example.


	15. Return to the Malfoys

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

Sarah opened her bleary eyes and blinked them as they worked on focusing on the face above her and the voice that was calling her name. "What?" She mumbled, her voice sounding bleary as well.

"It's time to get up. He's called for us," Severus ordered. Sarah nodded sluggishly, throwing her covers off, as she ran her hand through her hair, before planting her feet on the ground. Severus walked out as soon as she started moving and closed the door behind him. In the near darkness of the room, Sarah slipped into a denim skirt, a blue, button-up blouse with sleeves ending a little below her elbows, and then she sat down on her bed putting on a pair of knee-high boots.

She stuffed her things in her overnight bag and walked into the bathroom on the floor she was occupying. Quickly running a brush through her hair she pulled some of it back into a barrette, and stepped out three minutes later with her makeup done. As she headed down the stairs Remus appeared in his flannel pajama pants and t-shirt. He gave her a lazy smile as they both headed downstairs for the kitchen. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, a tousled haired Fred was grinning sleepily up at her, clad in his pajama pants. "Morning, my lady." He bowed and Sarah flashed him a grin, giggling.

Remus chuckled as he watched Fred straighten up, moving forward and taking her hand to kiss it while wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Continuing to chuckle he warned, "If I were you Fred I'd watch myself. Severus is possessive of what is his, and his ward is definitely in that category, if not at the very top of the list."

Fred dramatically plunged an imaginary dagger into his chest, "Ah, but the beauty would be worth the excruciating death." Fred collapsed in front of them. Sarah and Remus erupted in laughter, quickly stopping as soon as Mrs. Black's portrait began her usual insults. They reached over and yanked her curtains shut before she could get more than four words out.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing disrupting the household?" They looked up, Fred from his place on the floor and Remus and Sarah from where they were wiping their hands off from the dusty drapes, to see an annoyed Snape glaring at Fred. That glare soon landed on the other two people in the hall, as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, "Sarah, I need you to hurry up. Mrs. Weasley has some food for you before we leave, and we must leave soon."

"Coming," Sarah said. Severus nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

Remus moved over, hugging her, "Be careful. Keep your guard up at all times."

"Will do," she promised as she hugged him back, and continued down the steps until she reached the spot where Fred had moved to after Severus had snapped at them.

"Will I see you on the Express, Sarah? Will you sit in the compartment with George and I?" Sarah nodded, and Fred smiled triumphantly, "Right. I'll see you on the train. I'd better get back to my room before Snape hands me detention for the year." He reached over and pulled her into a hug, before turning back toward the room he shared with George.

Sarah entered the kitchen behind Remus, and groaned at the loud, boisterous movement of Mrs. Weasley. As much as she liked the woman, this was too early in the morning to be making such a racket. Sarah sat next to Severus, who sipped at his coffee while browsing through the Daily Prophet. Mrs. Weasley set a plate of bangers, eggs and toast in front of both of them, and handed Sarah a cup of tea. They both thanked her and began to eat hurriedly. As soon as they were finished Severus stood up, expecting Sarah to follow him, which she did, to the nearest apparition point.

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, a house elf appeared to take her bag to her room. Severus placed a hand on her back and led her towards the dining room. As they entered Sarah heard her father hiss, "You're late Severus." She looked over to see Voldermort glaring at them.

"That's my fault. I was getting changed and I ate breakfast," Sarah interjected quickly, not wanting Severus to get in trouble and feeling that she at least had a little leeway, if just for the moment, when it came to being punished for things that displeased the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked between Severus and Sarah before he nodded, "Very well." He leaned forward his hands gripping his armrests, as he warned her, "Next time you are informed you've been called you come in less than ten minutes. Do we understand each other?" He pinned her down with his glare.

"Yes, sir."

He nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Draco's upstairs." He waved for her to leave the room, and after saying hello to Narcissa and Lucius she headed out of the room, as Severus sat for the meeting he had been called for.

Sarah trotted up the stairs and headed for the room Draco had indicated was his, as she reached it she knocked on the door. "Come in," came Draco's voice through the door.

Sarah opened the door, and walked into the room, watching as he glared at a wizarding chessboard set up on a small gaming table in front of him. "Need a rival?"

Draco looked up smiling before he nodded. He looked down at the chess pieces, "Set up again." The pieces moved back into their starting positions as Sarah sat down. Fifteen minutes later, Draco grabbed her hand. "You are drumming on the board," he hissed, irritated at the bouncing movement it was causing the board to have.

She looked down and saw her fingers twitching, "Sorry. Habit."

Draco nodded and Sarah gripped the end of her armrests as they finished the game without Sarah drumming on the board. Draco finally looked at her after they had finished the game, with Draco winning. "You were drumming quite a bit through our game. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just haven't played in a while, guess they are just reacting to that or something." Draco nodded, "Shall we play again?" She asked and Draco nodded once more, before calling a house elf and ordering some snacks for the rest of the day. After they had both grown tired of playing chess, they decided to do their homework. Sarah sent a house elf to retrieve hers from her room, and sat down to compare notes and answers, sometimes having to clarify why the other person had gotten their particular answer wrong.

A few hours later, Severus walked in surveying the two teenagers. Draco was sprawled on the couch, his legs crossed leisurely in front of him, and his book resting on his lap. Sarah was sitting on the floor, her chin in her hand reading an excerpt from a History of Magic book. They looked over as he cleared his throat, "I am leaving for Hogwarts. Your letter should be arriving at the end of August, at that time I will be picking you up to take you shopping for school supplies."

"Will I see you before then?" Sarah asked, feeling slightly nervous about being separated from him.

"Possibly, but I cannot guarantee it. I am not sure how often or if the Dark Lord will call on me, and I am not sure if I will even be given a few moments to check on you if I am called." Sarah nodded softly to his answer, and Severus sighed, "But I will do my best to try to check in on you, even if for just a moment." Sarah brightened considerably, knowing that Severus's tries were better than a lot of people's "will do". Severus nodded to Draco before leaving the room. Sarah watched as he disappeared from view, and then looked back down at the book, trying to ignore the prickling of fear that was trying to creep up on her. She shook herself mentally and prepared to focus strictly on her homework.

Over the next few weeks Sarah had slowly found a routine for herself. In the morning she woke up and joined the Malfoys and Voldemort for breakfast. This was followed by homework with Draco, sometimes with Voldemort sitting in the library listening to them, and commenting or lecturing on the inaccuracies and lies that were in their textbooks. The days she enjoyed the most were when Voldemort was too busy to "help" them with their homework and they were just able to focus on the homework as was required by the teachers. After homework they would eat lunch and spend the rest of the day playing wizarding chess, racing on brooms or wandering the Manor as Malfoy gave her a small tour every day to help her learn her way around the mansion.

It had been three weeks since her date with Fred, and Sarah groaned as something tapped on her window. She pushed her head out of her pillow and looked over seeing an owl there with a small box tied to its foot. Sarah fumbled her hand out and opened the window allowing the bird in. She gave it an owl treat that Draco had given her after he had learned that she did not have anything to give to the post owls when they arrived. As the owl ate the treat, Sarah took the package off, and then watched as the owl flew away.

She dropped back down onto the bed, opened the package and found a letter inside over a small box. She opened the letter and read:

_Sarah, _

_ I hope this letter gets to you safely, and that you are alright. Snape doesn't tell us much when we ask how you are doing. Just tells us you are fine and focusing on your schoolwork. Seriously, take a break and come visit us. After all you are going to be stuck at Hogwarts soon enough in a month without being stuck there for the rest of your summer vacation._

_Dad's been enjoying the souvenir we got him from the concert, admittedly mum's upset because it is causing quite a racket in the house, but you'd think she'd be used to it by now what with seven of us kids and all, or even just George and me._

_I saw this a few weeks ago while I was with mum running errands in Diagon Alley, it looked like something you would appreciate. I hope you like it. Write back soon, and hopefully we will see you soon but if not, see you on the Express._

_Fred_

Sarah grinned, as she set the letter aside, and reached for the box, she rattled it softly and frowned, before she opened the lid. Her grin widened as she took in the crysta,l four-leaf clover necklace. She slipped it on and wrapped her hand tightly around it, as she slowly drifted back to sleep, promising herself that she would write a reply to Fred as soon as possible.


	16. Kitchen Embarrassment

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

She woke up later that morning, and reached over to the side of the bed, grabbing up her drumsticks. Draco had taken to teasing her about her incessant drumming motions, and had kidded her about just keeping her drumsticks handy just in case she ever needed them. She stepped out of her room after getting ready for the day, and walked down the hall beating a random rhythm out on her legs as she went down the stairs and towards the dining area.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" She heard a confused voice behind her, and turned to see Draco following behind her in his black khaki pants, polo and dress shoes. Compared to him Sarah felt underdressed in her tan corduroy pants, green sweater and bare feet.

"Nothing much," she answered as he caught up with her, "going to eat breakfast." She shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

"What are you doing with the drumsticks?"

Her hands stilled and she looked down, "Habit. Besides you told me I might as well carry them just in case I needed them, so I am just following your advice." She snickered at his glare. He finally shrugged and moved forward, as they reached the doors to the dining room, Draco stepped back to let her in.

Voldermort looked up, "Sarah." He motioned to the chair next to him, and she walked toward him, halting quickly when he frowned at her. "Accio drumsticks," he growled.

Sarah frowned back at him as the sticks were forcefully pried from her hands and flew into his. He looked at her, "You may have them later. Stop acting like a petulant child and sit down." Sarah swallowed her nerves as he glared at her, and quickly sat down next to him, grabbing some of the toast in front of her.

It was later in the day, when Sarah was fed up with the homework, and had changed after making a spectacular crash landing on her broom, that she decided an orange slushie was in order. She walked down into the kitchen area, and the house elves looked up at her, "What can we get for Miss?"

"Do you know how to make Orange Cream Slushies?"

The house elves looked at each other, and their ears drooped, "No Miss, the house elves don't."

They started reaching for various objects and Sarah having learned of house elf behavior, felt her eyes widen in worry, as she gestured with her hands, "No, it's all right! How about I teach you how to make it and then you will know how to do it in the future. Would that be all right?" The house elves nodded, and Sarah after asking for a radio, turned it on to the wizarding wireless network as she began asking for various ingredients and the wizard equivalent of a blender. The designated house elf to learn how to make the food, stood nearby watching her with interest. As she waited she began drumming on the counter, and looked over to see the house elf grabbing its ears. She looked down, and gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

A few minutes later, Voldemort and Severus were directed by a house elf to the kitchen in response to their question about Sarah's whereabouts as they needed to inform her of her shopping trip with Severus to get her school supplies. As Severus opened the door to the kitchen he suddenly paused, and Voldemort stopped glaring at him, before cocking an eyebrow as loud music blared from the Malfoy kitchen. He watched as Snape's shoulders shook slightly, and finding himself curious as to what was going, looked over the younger man's shoulder.

Dancing around with her arms in the air, and spinning around, Sarah was singing to some song on the radio, in cut-off denim jean shorts, a blue tank top with the words "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" on it, and bare feet, her straightened hair flying out around her. Voldemort leaned against the door on the opposite side of Severus and watched his daughter, until she spun around and saw them. She stopped abruptly and red flooded her face, "Um…hi." Severus snickered and ducked his head, the only thing revealing his laughter at the situation was his slightly twitching shoulders.

"I wasn't aware we were having a dinner and entertainment tonight," Voldemort sneered.

"Hey! I'm not that bad at singing, thank you. Besides I was warned to stop drumming all over the countertop, and I really wanted an Orange Cream Slushie. Geesh," Sarah looked at him indignantly, part of Voldemort's mouth tipped up in amusement at her. "Would you guys like one? There's more than enough, and as it would be rude for me not to share now that you know what I am making you are welcome to some."

Severus shrugged and Sarah poured him a glass of the cold, orange slush drink. He looked at it curiously before taking a sip, his eyebrows shot up as he nodded his approval and took another drink of it. Sarah poured another glass, and held it out to Voldemort, who followed Severus's example of sipping it and finding that he did in fact like it started taking bigger sips of it. Sarah put the heel of her hands behind her and jumped using the momentum to sit on the counter where she began drinking her share of the drink.


	17. Shopping in Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

Anyone on Pottermore can look up the significance of the wand Sarah gets, as well as the reason I chose that particular type of owl. In addition, the fry sauce written about in this part is actually used in certain areas of the western United States.

* * *

A few weeks later, Severus picked her up to take her shopping in Diagon Alley for her school supplies. After apparating into an alley in London, Severus took her hand and led her into the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked in the barkeeper looked up and seeing Severus, nodded politely, "Professor." Severus nodded back to Tom in acknowledgment, and walked in front of Sarah knowing that she would follow him without being directed to. As they entered the back area and out of sight of the customers, the place erupted in noise as the patrons began gossiping over the infamous professor and the student who looked too comfortable in his presence. When they reached the entrance to Diagon Alley, he tapped the pattern on the wall and then waited impatiently as the door opened up.

He then pulled out two lists and frowned at one before looking at the other. "We'll get all your supplies first, finishing up with potions ingredients and supplies as I need some myself for the school and my personal needs." Sarah nodded and followed him to the first shop, he had already been to Gringott's that day to get the money she would need for her supplies before picking her up.

They quickly got through Madame Malkins and Flourish and Blotts. He gestured to a store and walked into it as she read the sign "Ollivanders" above the door. "Ah…Master Snape, welcome back." Sarah looked over at a man who looked like Albert Einstein, though slightly creepy, who stood beside a row of shelves. Severus greeted the man politely dipping his head in respect, Sarah following suit. The man turned to her after smiling at Severus, and she watched as his eyes widened in shock and a little fear. "Miss Riddle….or I believe you are known as Miss Abernathy, let's see if we can find your wand."

Sarah looked over at Severus nervously, not having met anyone who had guessed that she was Voldemort's child, he nodded his head in encouragement and watched fascinated as she tried different wands. Finally, they found a wand that was thirteen inches, made of unyielding hazel wood with a phoenix feather core. An hour later they stepped out of the door, her new wand carefully sheathed up her sleeve in replication of Severus' usual wand placement.

"Before we go to the Apothecary let's get something to eat as we will be taking a while there. Where would you like to eat?" Severus asked stopping long enough to give her his full attention.

"Any place that has hamburgers and fries," Sarah blurted out, she'd been having cravings for those two foods for the past month.

Severus chuckled, "Very well. Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron and then out to muggle London." He led the way, his robes billowing, Sarah following and chuckling at the reactions him and his robes were gaining from people in the street. When they reached the door to muggle London from the Leaky Cauldron Severus transfigured his clothes into black khaki pants, a white polo and a black blazer. He led the way to an alleyway before he apparated them, when they landed Sarah found herself in front of a McDonald's. She bit back a laugh at the thought of Severus eating in a fast food restaurant, as she could not remember him ever being in one and she found the thought amusing.

When they reached the counter to order, Severus got two Big Macs and made sure they were larges, before they sat down with their drinks. Severus and Sarah sipped on their Cokes as they waited for their order, discussing the reading Sarah had done to catch up in History of Magic and some of the other classes that her tutor had never gotten to. When their order was up Severus went and picked up the order, bringing it back with extra mayonnaise and ketchup on the side.

Sarah smiled and stirred the ketchup and mayonnaise together with an extra straw before tossing it onto the tray to throw away. Severus chuckled and shook his head at the weird combination. "Hey I don't make fun of some of the food you eat, don't you dare make fun of my fry sauce. It's a regional thing," Sarah growled playfully. Severus erupted into laughter before taking a bite of his hamburger. Sarah dipped her french fries into the fry sauce, tossing the crispy parts of the fries back onto the tray. Severus merely shook his head in amusement, he had watched her do this with all fries since she was a child. As they ate they continued to discuss her homework, and when they had finished Severus tossed their garbage in the trash can. They stepped into the alleyway again and apparated to the door of the Leaky Cauldron where Severus transfigured back into his normal clothes.

When they reached the Apothecary, the shopkeeper looked up and moved forward ready to assist them until he realized it was Severus, and with a respectful nod he returned to the counter to wait for a customer in need of help. Severus moved forward, grateful that the man had quickly learned years ago that he liked to shop for his ingredients on his own without a shopkeeper hovering around him.

He walked through carefully picking out the best ingredients for the ingredient closets in Hogwarts, his own personal stores and Sarah's school supplies. He then went and looked over the cauldrons and weights until he found the right ones for her that were in the best condition. He took everything up to the front and paid for them, asking for the ones for Hogwarts and himself to be sent directly to the school. The shopkeeper nodded and turned toward the items while Severus and Sarah walked out with her supplies.

"One more stop," Severus murmured nodding toward the Owl Emporium. As they walked in he warned her, "You are allowed a cat, owl, or toad." She nodded and began walking through the store as Severus waited in a corner of the shop watching her. When she finally found the right owl she called him over and nodded toward the barn owl. He eyed it and then nodded his approval of it, before picking up its cage and some owl treats on the way to pay for them. As they exited the shop and headed for the nearest apparition point, Severus looked over at Sarah from the corner of his eyes, "So what are you naming the bird?"

Sarah shrugged, and her face turned to one of concentration as she thought on the name, Severus staying quiet beside her. She finally smiled and said, "Pisces."

Severus gave a short snort, "You are naming your bird after the constellation for fish?"

"So, I was thinking about Astronomy. It'll work. If nothing else people will roll their eyes when they see him."

"Indeed." Severus remarked wryly, "How has your time with the Dark Lord been?"

"All right for the most part, but-," Sarah stopped talking as she got lost in her own thoughts.

"But what?" Severus prompted.

"I'm scared. What if he makes me do something I don't want to, besides call him father I mean."

Severus stopped, placing both hands on her face as he pulled her head up gently until their eyes met, he gazed into her terrified face with his own serious expression. Finally he murmured, "Sarah, you have to weigh that person's life against your own and what will happen if Dumbledore doesn't get the information you can provide him."

Sarah nodded dejectedly, and they continued on in silence. When Severus heard a weird sound from his right he looked down to see a tear drop on Sarah's sleeve as her arms were crossed protectively over her chest. He stopped, and looked around quickly, then seeing that the street they were on was deserted, he pulled her close and kissed her head as he tried to comfort her, "I know, child. I will do everything I can to keep such a fate from you."

"Thanks, Papa," she sobbed as her voice cracked.

He held her quietly, cursing Dumbledore and his schemes, even if they were or seemed necessary. "Come along, we must get you back before the Dark Lord gets too impatient. I will pick you up on August 31st and take you to Platform 9 ¾." She nodded, before pulling away and they continued their trek toward the Malfoy's.


	18. Branded

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

**This part will be violent so I will put a line before and after that part if you wish to skip over it, otherwise the rating is there for a reason.**

* * *

When August 31st arrived Sarah woke up with a grin, as she quickly shoved the clothes she would need for the school year in her trunk along with her toiletries, shoes and school supplies as soon as her clothes. As she entered the dining hall, she checked to make sure her hands were not drumming and sighed in relief, as her drumming seemed to irk her father almost more than anything else she did. She had noticed that after his gift of the drum set, her hands had stilled their drumming at random throughout the course of the day so she was not annoying everyone with her sudden mindless drumming movements. Voldemort looked up and smiled his approval to his daughter as she walked into the room. "We will be celebrating your send off to Hogwarts tonight with a feast with friends."

Sarah acknowledged his words with a nod, while masking the worry his words had brought her. She sat down and smiled at Draco, who immediately started an excited but whispered conversation, as they did not want Voldermort angry if they eclipsed his talk with the Malfoys. When they had been excused from the breakfast table, Draco and Sarah headed for the music room, and began working on the song they were both learning. They spent the day drumming and practicing quidditch. They had played for the past six hours on Draco's small quidditch pitch, before they heard a voice calling their names which they quickly identified as Severus's below them.

When they had reached the ground, Draco gave Sarah his Nimbus 2001 broom to hold on to while he put the balls up in their container. Severus reached over and grabbed Draco's broom from her so that Sarah could keep a hold of the Cleansweep Draco was letting her borrow. "How have you been?" He asked as they headed off in the direction of the house.

"Pretty good," she said with a shrug.

He nodded, and then smirked, "You might try out for the Slytherin House team as a Chaser, you're pretty good on the field."

"Thanks." He nodded in acknowledgment of her words, and she smiled up at him, before he turned frowning in Draco's direction, "Come, Mr. Malfoy, you must get changed before dinner." Draco jogged over and they discussed the Slytherin Quidditch team for the coming school year. As Sarah went to go into her room, Severus grabbed her arm and slipped a metal badge in her hand, "Congratulations, Miss Abernathy."

Sarah smiled slightly at the prefect badge, but looked up in confusion, "Is this allowed?"

"Yes. You earned that and it will also allow you a little more freedom in the school."

"You mean Dumbledore has approved this so I'll be able to answer the Dark Lord's summons more easily if he calls for me," Sarah frowned at the implied favoritism that meant.

"Yes, but he is only able to do so due to the scores you earned on your placement tests and your transcripts," Severus snapped. Sarah nodded hesitantly still unsure whether that was the truth or not and Severus jerked his head at her door, "Hurry and go change." She nodded once more and quickly changed after showering, placing mousse in her curly, wet hair to make it look like she had spent hours curling it.

She stepped out of the door to her rooms in a black skirt, soft, white silk blouse, and black, high-heel sandals. As she walked down the stairs, she allowed her hand to trail down the railing, Severus stood near the end of the stairs watching her, a smirk on his face as she reached the bottom. He took her arm in his to escort her, but leaned down and whispered, "I'm glad Weasley isn't here to see you." Sarah grinned at his teasing compliment.

As they reached the formal dining hall, Voldemort stepped forward, "I'll take her from here, Severus." Severus bowed and then moved into the dining hall to await Voldermort and Sarah's entrance. Voldemort stood outside the door for a few minutes and then taking Sarah's arm led her into the formal dining hall, as his followers bowed to him.

Sarah took a deep breath unnerved by everything around her. Voldemort smiled down at her before looking toward his followers, "Welcome my friends. I am pleased you are able to join my daughter, Sarah, and I in celebration of her school year at our beloved, Hogwarts. Where she has taken her rightful place as a Slytherin sixth year prefect, and as the smartest student in the sixth year." The group of Death Eaters applauded in approval before he silenced them, "Now let us all enjoy the feast."

He moved toward the front table and sat down, the Death Eaters following his example only after he and Sarah were seated. Sarah stayed quiet as much as possible during the feast as she fought down the sickening pressure she felt at the knowledge that her father expected her to be the best at everything she attempted. When the feast was finished Sarah was called to join Voldemort's inner circle in his study. When they reached the meeting room, he called her forward and she moved toward him forcing herself not to show any terror or look at Severus. She threw up her occlumency shields and knelt before him, "My lord?"

"Rise, Sarah." She stood up, and he smiled at her, but something about the smile had her stomach roil with nausea, "Today, my child, you will join a grand circle of power and unity toward a common goal. A goal in which those of pureblood wizardry rule the wizarding world and the mudbloods, blood traitors and muggles are placed in their appropriate station." He had strode around the circle during his speech making sure that everyone in his circle heard what he was saying before he stopped in front of her, "Extend your left arm, Sarah."

* * *

Sarah fought back her fear and her wish to flee the room, as she held out her arm. He yanked her sleeve up before placing his wand on her arm and saying a few words. As black began to spread across her arm, Sarah felt a raging inferno spread throughout her body. She bit down trying to keep herself from screaming. She felt lines of moisture trickling down her cheeks and under her nose. She started whimpering, only to lose her composure when the pain intensified and a scream clawed its way up and out of her. She sobbed and fought back the pain and the scream until she had bitten her lip, drawing blood, in her effort to stifle any noises she was making. When he finally pulled back his wand, Sarah teetered on her knees, having been driven to them due to the pain. Voldemort looked down at her a cold smile on his face, "Welcome to my Death Eaters, my daughter." He backed up and waited for his daughter to show him her allegiance.

* * *

Sarah breathed in slightly and shakily stood up, as she finally caught her breath, bowing her head she whispered, "Thank you, Father." As her tongue brushed her teeth and lips she tasted the metallic taste of her blood.

"You will work with Severus as a spy on Dumbledore and Potter while at Hogwarts. Do whatever you must to get as close to Potter and his friends without defiling yourself."

"Yes, my lord." Sarah murmured.

"Severus, you may take her now and ensure that she returns to me, unharmed, for the holidays."

"Yes, my lord," Severus bowed at his orders, before moving forward where he took Sarah by her right shoulder and lead her from the room, as she tried to keep her arm cradled against her chest. He led her quickly through the house making a stop at one of the lower level bathrooms before reaching her room where he shut the door. "Here," he tossed a vial at her as he headed into her bathroom. She gulped the potion down and the pain receded slightly. Severus was soon walking back toward her a wet towel in his hands. He gently scrubbed her face clean of her blood and dried tears. As she looked down at where he was kneeling in front of her, she saw the blood stains on her blouse. As soon as he was done cleaning her face, he waved his wand and the stains on her shirt disappeared.

He moved over to her trunk where he shrunk it, and placed it within his robes. Then he extended his hand to her, "Come we need to leave quickly." She grasped his hand as they strode out of the room and down the stairs before exiting out of one of the side doors and out the main gates. Severus pulled her into his arms by her shoulder, and she whimpered as her left arm was crushed between them, and they apparated to Spinner's End, Severus's home.

Severus moved into the kitchen, motioning her to follow him and then went into the pantry just off of it where he stored his potions. He pulled out two vials and handed it to her, "This is stronger than the potion I gave you earlier, and this one will help you sleep tonight. I am sorry I didn't have this pain potion with me. I didn't realize he was going to mark you tonight otherwise I would have stopped it or at least brought a stronger pain reliever with me." Sarah nodded, as the pain slowly ebbed away as the potion took effect.

"Let me see it." Sarah extended her arm towards him, and Severus gently took her left hand in his hands as he held the shaking arm in front of him. Severus stared at it for a few seconds, before bending down and kissing it, "I've been told that is supposed to make all the hurts go away," he said as he straightened up. Sarah let out a sad chuckle at the thought that Severus had just tried to kiss her "owie" away. "Come on, that sleeping draught is going to be taking effect soon," he stated, as he put an arm around her and led her to her room. He tucked her in placing a shield of protection around her arm so that it would not be rubbed the wrong way in the night.


	19. Nine and Three-Quarters with Severus

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

The lyrics Sarah sings is from Pink Floyd's The Wall, heard that line and immediately pictured Snape so I had to add the scene.

* * *

The next morning Sarah woke up with a hiss, as the pain reliever and the sleeping draught dissipated. She threw her feet over the side, and climbed out of bed, heading toward the kitchen with her arm held tightly against her. Severus looked up from where he was standing next to the stove, "Good morning." She mumbled a reply and headed for the fridge pulling out a jug of orange juice. She grabbed a couple of glasses and poured the juice for both of them, placing the glasses on the table before grabbing some silverware. When she looked over and noticed the pancakes he was making, she pulled out the syrup, peanut butter and butter.

He looked at the peanut butter and shook his head, "You Americans and your weird eating habits."

Sarah snickered, "Look who's talking." Severus frowned at her but his eyes held merriment at her joking with him. He dished out two pancakes for her and two for him, before placing the skillet in the sink. He sat down before buttering his pancake, as Sarah spread the peanut butter on hers before reaching for the syrup and placing a generous amount on them before handing it to him.

They ate in silence until Severus looked up to reach for his orange juice, "I put your trunk by the door so that you can change into clothes for the ride there, make sure at least one set of your school uniform is on top so that you don't have to rummage through the trunk on the train." Sarah nodded, so he continued, "We will be leaving in an hour, so as soon as you are done there go get changed. Toss your old clothes out in the hall and I'll be around in fifteen minutes to pick them up and clean them."

Sarah quickly finished, and placed her dishes in the sink, before racing up the stairs with a change of clothes. She tossed the clothes she had slept in out through a slit in the crack and jumped into the shower. As she stepped out she heard the grandfather clock downstairs chime letting her know she had thirty more minutes until she was due downstairs. She quickly brushed her hair back into a ponytail, and slipped on a pair of tan khakis, a blue polo, and black hiking boots.

She walked out of the room, scanning it one last time to ensure that she had left nothing behind, and walked out to place her stuff in her trunk once more. As she finished putting up the things she had used Severus came up behind her and dropped her now clean clothes into the trunk. She shot him a glare as she sifted through her clothes pulling out the uniform and laying it on top. Severus merely ignored the glare and went to grab the keys to the car that sat around in his garage the majority of the year. He helped her take her trunk out to the car and put it in the boot, before slamming it and motioning for her to get in.

As they slid inside, and he backed out, Sarah flipped on the radio and surfed through the channels before finding a song she liked, she leaned back and began singing to it, and found herself surprised when Severus joined in. At one point in the song she shot him a mocking glare as she sang, "no dark sarcasm in the classroom". Severus shot up an eyebrow at her glare and then scowled at her, causing Sarah to lose her spot as she giggled.

They continued on singing and surfing through the stations to find songs they both or one of them liked until they reached King's Cross Station. As Severus parked the car and opened the trunk, Sarah grabbed a trolley and brought it back for them to put her trunk on. Severus pushed the trolley toward the door, and just as they reached the railroad station he stopped and motioned for her to take over as "it wouldn't be seemly for the bat of the dungeons to be helping a student".

Sarah just rolled her eyes, and pushed the cart through the station as Severus led the way, every so often he would be greeted by one of the students, whom Sarah guessed was a Slytherin, and he would give a slight nod of greeting. She noticed other students and some parents who saw him and quickened their pace scowling in his direction while he merely ignored them. When they reached platforms nine and ten he instructed her on how to get through the barrier and watched as she walked confidently through it. Severus smiled, still amazed that after all these years, and especially after this year, that she still trusted him to always tell her the truth.

He stepped through the barrier and ushered her forward, a slight smile on his face as he remembered some of his rides to Hogwarts with Lily, the thought though quickly caused him to scowl. Sarah tugged at his sleeve and he looked down, deepening his frown at her just in case anyone was watching. "Draco's over there," she informed him, pointing in the direction she had seen him, and they headed off in that direction.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco," Severus said as they drew near to the small family.

"Severus," Lucius smiled and extended his hand, "Miss Abernathy." He bowed over her hand.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. Hey, Draco," Sarah smiled, and he flashed a responding grin to her.

"So where are you sitting on the train?" The younger Malfoy asked as the adults began talking.

"Not sure, which reminds me I need to get my trunk on the train before it all fills up. I'll be right back." Sarah grabbed her trolley and pushed it toward one of the train doors that were out of the line of sight of the Malfoys.

"Hey, you need some help?" Sarah looked up to see a young man around her age, possibly a little younger, standing nearby with a grumpy older woman in the weirdest hat Sarah had ever seen.

"Sure, thanks. I'm Sarah Abernathy," she said as she extended her hand, and the boy shook it with a grin.

"Neville Longbottom," he replied as he grabbed one handle of the trunk while she grabbed the other and they both hauled it on to the train. "Any particular place you were sitting?"

"I promised the Weasley twins I would sit with them," Sarah said, looking around as if she would see Fred.

"Oi, Sarah, over here." She turned her head as far back as she could, and saw the lopsided grin of Fred Weasley. He walked forward with George right behind him, an identical grin on his face. As they reached her and Neville, Fred saluted him, "Thanks a ton Neville, we owe you for this."

"No problem. It was nice to meet you Sarah," Neville smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Neville," she grinned back before watching him disembark. He was immediately given a stern lecture by the elderly lady with the vulture hat about misplacing things causing Sarah to grimace in sympathy at the display and look back at Fred, who smiled and bent down just as a dark shadow appeared by the train door.

They both pulled back and looked over to find a glaring Severus, with his arms folded, "What did I say about lipless, Mr. Weasley?"

"Right sorry, Professor." He grinned apologetically to Severus, and then turned to Sarah, "We're in the caboose if you want to join us after your prefect meeting." He grinned pointing at the badge she was wearing.

She nodded and started to get off when Severus leaned into the car, "A word of warning Mr. Weasley. I would heed my warning about losing your lips or you will not only lose them but will be serving detention with me every night you are on Hogwart's grounds until you graduate, am I clear?"

Fred nodded, his face going slightly white before he grabbed his end of Sarah's trunk as George took the other end and walked awa, mumbling something about a "greasy git bat". Sarah shook her head and got off of the train then looked around for the Malfoys. Severus gave a tight smile, "Draco has already boarded the train and headed for the prefect's car, so Narcissa and Lucius have left. No doubt they will be informing the Dark Lord that you are safely on board the Hogwarts Express since he is unable to be here."

"Thank heavens," she whispered, unconsciously rubbing her left arm.

Severus noticed it and slipped a few vials into her hands. "These should help stem the pain. I have to give a welcoming announcement to the new first year Slytherins tonight so I will bring some more when I come to the common room. The password is Merlin."

I snickered, not putting it past the pure-blooded Slytherins to want to claim him as one of their own, even if the man did help out a muggle king. I smiled motioning him forward which caused him to look around slightly before taking a step forward and I gave him a quick hug, "See you at Hogwarts." He briefly wrapped his arms around me, and then backed off the train as he walked away without looking back. As I turned around to head to the prefect's car I saw Neville staring at me in shock. "What?" I asked puzzled.

"You hugged Snape!" Neville gasped.

"So? I grew up knowing him as my "adopted" dad, is there a problem?"

"No, just…," he hesitated.

"Just what?" I snapped, irritated at his reaction to Severus.

"I just never expected to meet someone who actually liked him or that he liked," Neville muttered.

I smiled sheepishly, feeling guilty for snapping at him, "Look, Neville, I've known him all my life, and he has never been bad to me. Sure I know not to tick him off and that when he says to do something it is best to do it, but he usually has a really good reason for it."

"If you say so. But just watch yourself he might hate you the minute you get placed in any house besides Slytherin, though Ravenclaw doesn't get the hazing as bad," Neville said grudgingly.

"Um…I've actually been sorted. I got placed in Slytherin." I said uncomfortably, growing more uncomfortable as Neville reared back. I frowned at him, "I'm not all about the pure-blood agenda, I was raised as a muggle. I didn't even get to go to magical school I had to be tutored, so I haven't grown up with the "only us and no one else" concept that seems to be expected."

Neville grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, just haven't had good experiences with Slytherins, especially any that don't want to stuff your head in a toilet or remind you that you are in a "lower class" of being than they are."

"Apology accepted. And I promise I'll try not to be a total pratt at school. I can't promise anything more as I have certain things that are required of me. But I promise to do my best, and if I do hurt you feelings or otherwise let me apologize beforehand and tell you that it wasn't intentional and I didn't mean it at all."

Neville smiled, "I understand the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry thing is a problem at Hogwarts and sometimes the innocent and the bystanders get pulled in. See you later, Sarah."


	20. Hogwarts Welcome

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

I don't own Pepto Bismol, and I have nothing against it, the color a certain professor wears though makes me think of that particular medicine thus it wound up in my story.

* * *

"Later, Neville," Sarah said with a nod before heading off in the direction of the prefect carriage after getting directions as to which one that was. After they gave out the schedules for the patrolling shifts both at Hogwarts and on the train, Sarah finished her shift quickly and walked into the carriage she had spotted Fred, George and her trunk in. As she opened the carriage she grinned, "That seat saved for anyone?"

"Just you, madam," Fred joked, as he stood up bowing over her hand, as George and the others in the carriage laughed. "And allow me to introduce you to Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson."

"Hi, I'm Sarah." They all said hello, as she sat down next to Fred, who draped his arm around her shoulders. They quickly fell into a discussion of quidditch and caught Sarah up on all the news on the Hogwarts teams as well as the European teams of import in the professional world of quidditch. When the trolley witch pulled up Sarah pulled some money out and bought treats for everyone in the car, and they traded Chocolate Frogs around while discussing the professors.

When they started complaining about Severus, Sarah kept quiet trying to reconcile the man she grew up knowing with the teacher everyone hated. She leaned into Fred for comfort and he squeezed her shoulder. When he looked down and noticed that she looked miserable a puzzled expression crossed his face until he heard someone discussing what they believed was Severus' lack of hygiene. Sarah's face flashed with rage and understanding lit up Fred's eyes before he murmured, "Guess this bothers you hearing things like this about Snape." She nodded, and Fred looked up, "All right, 'nough talk about Snape. Who do you think will be the new DADA teacher?" The conversation took off, and she slowly fell asleep to the rhythm of the cars and the laughing conversation around her. She woke up a few hours later, hissing as she grabbed her arm, which had been wedged between her and Fred. Fred turned his head a bit to be able to look at her from her place against his shoulder, "You all right there, love?"

She nodded, biting on her lip to keep the tears from streaming, angry that her father had marked her and even more angry that he had done it right before school so that she had the added stress of school to contend with the pain from her new mark. She reached into her pocket and downed the vial of pain reliever, sighing as it quickly got rid of the pain. "What was that about?" Fred asked.

"Nothing, just got a little hurt in the last few weeks, and need to keep taking some pain killers every so often," she muttered, trying to be as truthful as she could be without actually giving her position as a Death Eater away.

"Guess Snape gave them to you?" Fred asked, nodding at the potion, to which Sarah gave a confirming nod. Fred whispered, "Well then you are in good hands. He may be a git but even I have to admit he knows his way around potions, just don't tell him I said that or I'll never live it down." Sarah laughed, and agreed to it before snuggling up to him again and joining in on the conversation about the summer's homework during the last few hours of the train ride.

"Oi, babe, you need to wake up and get changed, we're almost to Hogwarts," Fred's voice cut into her sleep. Sarah nodded as she ran her hands over her face chasing away the rest of her sleep dazed mind. She had fallen asleep when they had started talking about the History of Magic homework, something she did not want to discuss ever again if she could help it. She reached into her trunk and pulled out her robes. Lee, Alicia, and Angelina looked in shock as the green of her uniform appeared. Fred merely smiled, "Well no one's perfect." She cracked up laughing, remembering the first time he had said it, and gave him a hug before going to change.

As soon as Sarah had her robes on she patrolled the corridors of the train before heading back to the compartment to sit down. Angelina smiled apologetically as she walked in, "Sorry we freaked out. House differences."

"I know it's been explained to me, but thanks," Sarah replied with a smile.

"So how did you meet Fred?" Alicia asked entering their conversation.

"We spent a lot of time together this summer. Dumbledore told my dad I should get to know some of my schoolmates," Sarah replied, hoping they would not ask who her dad was not wanting to deal with their reactions to hearing Snape's name, and she refused to call Voldemort "dad", he was "father".

Angelina nodded and the compartment went silent as they pulled down their trunks when the train stopped before exiting it. George and Fred grabbed one of the carriages and they all climbed in. As they came in sight of the castle Sarah smiled at the sight that met her and began to relax again. When the carriages stopped they climbed out and headed into the Entrance Hall and then into the Great Hall. Sarah looked up at the Head Table and found Severus watching her, a slight smile gracing his face before his neutral expression came back on his face.

She moved toward the Slytherin table where Draco was saving a seat for her and sat down next to him, before looking at the head table smiling at some of the teachers she had gotten to know over the summer. When her eyes fell on a lady dressed completely in pink, she nodded her head in the direction of the woman, "Draco, who's Pepto Bismol over there?"

He looked over at the woman he knew she would not recognize from her time at Hogwarts this summer before drawling, "That's Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

"Great," Sarah snarled, folding her arms in front of her. Draco laughed at the female representation of Professor Snape in front of him. They turned to face the main aisle between the tables as Professor McGonagall and the line of first years walked into the Great Hall. Sarah watched in fascination as the Sorting Hat began to sing. She was intrigued by its warning, and found herself snickering as she remember her argument with it in the summer. When she looked at Severus she realized that his expression had darkened, he clearly understood the warning and was worrying about what it would mean for Hogwarts and the students.

As Dumbledore began his speech only to have it interrupted by Umbridge Sarah felt her neutral expression dip into a frown that only heightened as she stiffened at the woman's words and tone of voice. The words were disturbing and the tone was insulting as Sarah found herself feeling like the woman was treating her as if she were an unintelligent toddler. When Umbridge ended Dumbledore finished his speech and the feast started. As Sarah reached out to grab a ladle, her arm screamed its protest and she pulled it back swiftly, frowning at the pain that was shooting through it. "You all right, Sarah?" Draco asked, and she looked over seeing the puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It must have fallen asleep due to Umbridge's speech," she joked, realizing that Draco had no idea that she had been marked. Deciding that they had probably made the room they were in sound proof during her initiation she slipped her hand into her pocket waiting until no one was paying attention to her before she pulled out one of the pain potions Severus had given her and downed it quickly before slipping the vial back into her pocket. She then added various foods to her plate and poured pumpkin juice for herself, as Draco introduced her to Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

When they were dismissed for the night the seventh year Slytherin prefects took charge of the first years, leaving Sarah and Draco to head straight for the common room. Sarah quickly got into her dorm room and changed into her jeans and a t-shirt before heading back down to the common room. As Severus entered, the room quieted down as everyone faced him. He looked around, nodding to several of the older students, and giving Sarah a slight smile before rearranging his face into a stern look, "Welcome to the noble house of Slytherin, first years. I will make the rules for our house easy for you to remember even for those of you who are a bit of a dunderhead. If you cannot control yourself and for some reason must cause trouble use your Slytherin cunning to not get caught or if you do get caught," he glared at everyone, "to get out of trouble."

Sarah snickered and he heard it causing him to give her a stern look before continuing, "I will be coming around with your schedules during breakfast I expect you to be there, if you are not you can figure it out on your own or stop by my office during my office hours, which won't be until just before supper time. The Common Room is to be quiet by ten from Sunday night to Thursday night, Friday and Saturday nights you must be quiet by midnight. Any and all fights between you as a house that can't be settled between you are to be brought to my attention, and let me give you fair warning the punishment for all parties involved will be swift and severe."

He stopped and looked around at the students gathered around him, "My office door is open to you as my House at all times. However, if you wake me up be sure that it is a life or death situation as I will be very annoyed. Second of all, if at any time you are somewhere throughout the school and need me send word through a ghost, preferably the Bloody Baron, but Sir Nicholas or the Fat Friar are also helpful. Anyone who uses Peeves will be severely reprimanded and given a month of detentions at least.

"If you are at any time unable to find me, you can contact Professor McGonagall as Deputy Headmistress. If she is unavailable try Professor Flitwick. If he is also unavailable any professor or anyone of authority all the way to Mr. Filch should be contacted for help before you go to Professor Dumbledore with your inane problems." He looked around and then nodded in satisfaction at his students, who were still paying attention, "Very well, good night my Slytherins. I would suggest you get to bed immediately as you will need your rest for your classes tomorrow. Miss Abernathy, a word with you first before going to bed. Meet me in my office in ten minutes. Mr. Clayter and Miss Andrews I need to discuss your duties as the Head Prefects of our House for a moment." The two seventh years nodded and headed toward Severus as everyone else exited the Common Room.

Sarah quickly left the room and headed out into the hall and directly for Severus's office. When she arrived she brought down his wards and gave the password before walking in and over to the chair in front of his desk. As she leaned back and looked around, she rubbed her arm as it was beginning to sting a bit. A few minutes later the door opened and Severus walked in, immediately commanding, "Let me see your arm." She rolled up her sleeve and he took her arm in his hands, running his fingers slightly on the reddened skin. "Good, it is healing nicely. How has the pain been?"

"All right except for when I lay on it and cause it to go numb or put a bit of pressure on it," she admitted. Severus nodded at that, remembering the first few weeks after he had gotten his mark as well. As he continued to check it for signs of infection or problems she continued, "The pain reliever potion does help, but I used up all the potion you gave me for today." Sarah reached into her pocket and gave him the empty vials.

He took them and placed them on the desk behind him, before sitting on the edge of it, his hands gripping the edge of the desktop. "I will make sure to fill them up and get some for you each day until the pain goes away. If at any time you do feel a summons, come get me and I will help you get out of the castle. This shouldn't happen as the Dark Lord will want to keep your marking as secret as possible for as long as possible. Make sure that you always wear sleeves that will extend past the mark. And don't let anyone know about it, not even Draco." Sarah nodded her compliance with his command. "I've left word with the Bloody Baron to come and check on you every so often, if you need anything he is to come and let me know."

"Thank you, Pa…sir," she said hesitantly as she was unsure what she was supposed to call him now that they were at the school and he was officially her professor, even though they were in a private discussion.

"When we are alone like this, unless you are in trouble, you may call me Papa Sev, or Severus. However if you are in trouble or we are around others I insist that you call me sir, professor, or Professor Snape," he said gently, understanding her confusion. Sarah nodded causing Severus's face to relax into a slight smile, before he pushed away from the desk and walked over to a storage cabinet.

He reached in and pulled out four vials, "Here is some potion for you to take. These three are pain relievers and the other is a sleeping draught. Take the sleeping draught and pain reliever before you go to bed tonight, the second pain reliever is just as an emergency if your arm causes you pain in the night. The third is for when you wake up in the morning. When I give you your schedule I will hand you enough pain reliever to get you through the day. You may stop in to give me the empty vials before picking up the ones for tomorrow night and the next day during my office hours."

She took the vials and stuffed them in her pocket, and Severus pulled her head forward to kiss her forehead, "Good night, Sarah. Go get some sleep."

She gave him a quick hug, and then turned to walk out of the room, "Night Papa Sev. Love you." She opened the door and walked out shutting it behind her. She quickly downed the potions he had told her to as she trotted back to her dorm making it before curfew started. She quickly changed into her pajamas and slid into bed that potions he had given her causing he to drift off to sleep immediately.


	21. First Day for a Slytherin

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

After I updated the last time, nearly a month ago, a few minutes later my laptop crashed and then lowered its working time from thirty minutes to ten minutes. So I am definitely in need of a new computer for fan fiction and for college as I do have some online classes this coming semester. That being said the wackiness of when I will update will continue ("Doh!" Slap head in annoyance.) until who knows when. My apologies to the utmost but I will try to write them when I don't have access to the computer. When Walls Come Down I am working on at the moment, the Harry Potter story if you are reading it has several more chapters that I had written before I ever put it up here so it will have more updates than When Walls Come Down will for a bit but just know I am working on it.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to the banging around of her roommates. She groaned, and threw her pillow over her head waiting until her roommates left, and then she climbed out of bed, groaning even more as her left arm acted up. She reached over to her end table and grabbed the vial out of the drawer downing it. As the pain eased up, she took a shower and slipped on her uniform leaving the upper two buttons undone on her shirt and her tie a little loose. She left the dorm and headed down to the common room, where Draco was leaning up against the wall, "Hey, took you long enough."

"I am an only child remember, I prefer to change in private," Sarah groused, Draco laughed, and opened the door before he followed her out. As they reached the Great Hall, Sarah looked around and her eyes locked on Fred and George Weasley. George elbowed Fred and then nodded in Sarah's direction. Fred turned to look in her direction, and grinned at her, she flashed a grin at him as well, and waved discretely to Alicia, Angelina, George, Neville, and Lee before following Draco to the Slytherin table.

As she sat down, she pulled some toast and sunnyside-up eggs onto her plate, before pouring some orange juice in her glass, barely listening to the conversation around her as she worked on waking up completely. Half way through the meal she looked up to see Severus walking down the line of Slytherins, a bored look on his face, giving them their schedules. When he reached her his mouth tipped up slightly, long enough for her to catch it, and then settled back into his customary frown. He handed her schedule to her and slipped a few vials to her as well. She murmured her thanks and then looked down at her schedule.

As soon as she was finished she stood up and headed off for her first class of the day, stopping in an empty corridor to down the potion, before continuing on. She stepped into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and groaned as Umbridge looked up. "Is there a reason you are in the classroom right now, dear?" The professor asked far too sweetly.

"This is my first class of the day, Professor, I just wanted to make sure I got here early so that I was prepared when class began," Sarah stated, wanting to gag on the overly polite tone in her voice.

"Very well, but from now on you are not to be in class more than five minutes before hand. Do you understand?" Umbridge smiled, a and Sarah nodded taking the farthest seat away from her teacher. As she pulled her book, parchment and quill out of her bag, she groaned at the stupid picture in front. The woman was obviously trying to insult their intelligence with this book for beginners of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When everyone walked in Umbridge stood up and began explaining the rules in the class, which basically summed up to, in Sarah's opinion, sit down, shut up, turn off your brain, and become a mindless drone. She frowned as she looked down at the book, she had already read the first chapter before coming to class and written notes on the chapter, she sighed in frustration and began to read the second chapter, and take notes on that. Thankfully, Professor Umbridge did not stalk around the classroom, so she was able to plow ahead and finished the second chapter by the time the bell rang.

When Umbridge had dismissed the class, Sarah threw her stuff into her backpack and strode as quickly as she could out of the room, giving the rest of the Slytherins a disturbing reminder of Snape as she stalked toward her next class. She smiled as the Transfiguration room came into sight, and picked up her pace.

As she dropped her bag on her desk, Professor McGonagall looked up with a disapproving glare, "Tell me, Miss Abernathy, why you seem to need to beat up your desktop."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Professor McGonagall's lips tightened in a frown, before Sarah continued, "Frankly, I think we need to retitle it for her, Dumbing Adolescents with the Department's Absurdity of teaching and curriculum." She thought she heard a snort of laughter come from the professor and looked up, to see the small smile wipe itself from McGonagall's face.

"That was quite rude Miss Abernathy, please do not let me hear you say that again or I will be forced to deduct house points," she scolded slightly, and Sarah murmured a "yes ma'am" before sitting down.

As the lesson began Sarah grinned, they were learning how to transfigure a toad into a rolling-pin and a rolling-pin into a bludger bat. She was able to do it quickly and spent the rest of the time helping out a fellow Slytherin who had a habit of making cricket bats instead of the quidditch ones.

When the bell rang, Sarah got up and moved out the door, heading for her dorm where she dropped off the morning class's books and picked up her books for the rest of the day, and the vials that Severus needed. As she headed out of the common room, she found herself having to lecture and deduct house points from a pair of fifth years that were trying to convince the first years that the merpeople that lived in the lake could hypnotize and kill them through the glass that looked out on the lake from their rooms.

Having browbeaten the fifth years and sent the first years scrambling head of her to the Great Hall, she headed upstairs to get her lunch. She smiled happily as she made herself a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, cheese, and pickles. Then placed some fries on her plate, sprinkling salt and vinegar on them, as the kitchens seemed unwilling to supply ketchup and mayonnaise for her fry sauce. As she ate she sipped on her iced tea, and chatted with Draco and Justin Flint, her counter part for the Slytherin prefects.

When she was finished she looked at her watch and realized she had twenty minutes to get the empty bottles to Severus and then to her next class. When she reached the dungeon corridors she broke out in a sprint and slid to a halt in front of the door of Severus's office, he looked up to see a red-faced, panting Sarah. She set the bottles on his desk, waved goodbye and then ran out the door leaving a chuckling Severus behind her, as he scooped up the vials and took them into his laboratory for a refill.

Sarah arrived in the Greenhouse for Double Herbology just as Professor Sprout began to open her mouth to start the lesson. She glared at Sarah a bit, but began to give the lecture, as Sarah quietly took out the book, parchment, and quill she would need. She found herself partnered with a member of Ravenclaw named Adelaide McGovern and the two quickly hit it off, as they worked on their plant that seemed to have developed a particular love for eating quill feathers. Sarah sighed when she was finally allowed to wash her hands and leave the Greenhouse. She waved goodbye to Adelaide, and crossed the grounds for her Ancient Runes class, stopping to down another pain reliever potion on her way there.

By the time dinner rolled around Sarah, was ready to rip out her hair, the ancient runes class was interesting but intense as the teacher had quickly outlined the course and then done a quick pop quiz to see what everyone remembered from the previous year, or in Sarah's case from what she had studied previously and from her exam that summer.


	22. Pranking with Peeves and the Weasleys

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

As Sarah headed down the stairs, she found herself in a quiet corridor, she sighed tilting her head back and slowed her footsteps. Sarah frowned as she suddenly heard scuffling in the next corridor, trotting over she came upon four Slytherins beating on Neville. She let out a low snarl, before snidely remarking, "Oh well done, Slytherins, it takes four of you to take on Longbottom. That's an extremely depressing thought."

They looked up, throwing a hex each at her as they did so, she waved her hand and the hexes bounced off the shield she'd erected. They whitened as they realized who they had just attacked. "I'd suggest you run along before I take this to someone with more _power_ than I." The boys ran off, not caring who she meant but knowing that either person would make their life miserable having heard from the children of the known or rumored Death Eaters that she was supposed to be Voldemort's daughter.

As soon as she could no longer hear them she moved over to Neville and bent down taking his arm in her hand and helping him up. His nose was bleeding, his eye was turning black and his lip was bleeding. "Come on, McGonagall's office isn't far."

"I'm not going to her." Neville groaned, "She'd just tell Gran."

"What about their punishments? Officially I can deduct points, unofficially I'm not allowed to."

"Just forget about it Sarah, I don't need any more trouble." Neville said, wiping the blood off with his sleeve.

Sarah frowned at his reluctance to tell his head of house, she moved her wand and his wounds were healed and his nose stopped bleeding. One more flick and he was cleaned up, "Don't worry Neville, I'll make sure they get their punishment." He looked up worriedly, but she smiled, "Come on, I'll get you to a place with other Gryffindors around." They walked off discussing the rumors Neville had heard about the new Defense class. When they reached the corridor, Sarah said a quiet goodbye to Neville before moving as quickly as she could away from the corridor. Though the majority of the school knew Snape was her father and it discouraged them, for the most part, from going after her, there were a few brave enough to defy his anger and go after her, and she did not want to chance it at the moment.

As she was passing an empty classroom she heard banging inside, so she peeked her head through the door and watched as Peeves "rearranged" the furniture. Finally, she picked up her courage and walked in cautiously, "Hi, Peeves."

He looked over, "Ickle Snapey. What ya doing here?"

"Came to look at your handiwork, looks like it is coming along great, Filch is going to be livid." Peeves chortled, and Sarah chuckled before straightening her face, "I have a question I was hoping you could answer, Peeves." He looked at the girl upside down, "Do you know where the Weasley twins are? I need some help with something and they are just the two I need. Peeves frowned, and then told her where he had seen them last. "Thanks Peeves, I'm just going to throw up a silencing spell so you can finish your … work… before Filch finds out." Peeves nodded and went back to shoving the desk for the professor into a small alcove before turning it sideways and getting it stuck in its new position.

Sarah shook her head, and threw up the charm, before walking off. She planned on giving Peeves five more minutes before she alerted a professor about what was going on, after all Filch had a hard enough job as it was without her completely helping Peeves, but having the poltergeist on her side was something she did not want to lose.

After alerting Flitwick, she headed in the direction of the twins and finally caught up with them, "Fred, George." They turned around and Fred smiled down at her. "Could I get something from you?" She leaned forward and whispered in their ears. They grinned widely and handed her several boxes. She tipped her head, and ran off to the dungeons.

That night at supper she sat quietly, hiding the grin that kept creeping up her face, until loud swearing erupted from the Slytherin table. Everyone looked over as four Slytherins suddenly jumped up from their table holding their stomachs and mouths as they tried to run but could only manage to waddle out of the room. Snape frowned, and looked directly at the Weasley twins, who were looking at Sarah. He looked over to her, and saw a malicious glint in her eye though as he caught it, she sobered her face before nodding to him respectfully and turning away. He continued to watch as a few minutes later she looked up and scanned the room before focusing on someone.

Severus looked in that direction, and frowned as Longbottom smiled softly at her and mouthed the words "thank you" to her as the two Weasley twins leaned in, probably telling him what it was Sarah had given the four boys. He knew it was her, but of course there was no proof to say that she had done it, and he would not discipline her anyway as he knew she never attacked without provocation, and knowing who it was she had pulled the prank for, he knew that it was an attack of defense.

As Sarah headed toward the dungeon area, she felt arms wrap around her and swing her around. Seeing the red hair on the arms, she giggled as Fred set her down. "That was beautifully done, and you get to stay out of trouble as well. Bravo." He put her down and gave her a light applause.

She bowed, "Thank you. Now to make sure Umbridge doesn't find out about it."

"Not a chance. Snape would not tell on you," Fred began.

"And we overheard McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout saying that they had seen the interaction between you and Neville. The fact that you were getting revenge for Neville is fine with McGonagall and Sprout. Flitwick just says that since no one can truly prove you did it, he wouldn't do anything about it," George finished explaining.

"That definitely brightens up my night, though I have a feeling Severus will be asking what happened that would cause me to go to such "drastic lengths" as he will undoubtedly call it." Sarah grinned wryly at the twins, before they waved goodbye and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Sarah knocked on the door to Severus's office, when he told her to enter, she opened the door and walked into his office. "Hey Papa Sev." She walked forward shutting the door and draping her legs over one of the arms of her chair, while leaning forward and setting the rest of her empty vials on his desk.

He sighed and walked around the desk, shoving her legs off the chair, before leaning up against his desk, his arms and ankles folded. "What was that about?"

"Found the four Slytherins beating upon on Neville, four against one isn't fair odds."

Sarah watched as his eyes darkened with rage, "Very well, I will let it go this time, besides the fact that there is no proof, other than your admission to me that you did it." He reached behind him, and flicked one of his drawers open with a wave of his hand, before summoning the full vials to him. "How's your mark doing?" She lifted her arm up to him, and he pulled back the sleeves, running his finger over it gently, a frown dipping slightly on his face. "It is definitely doing better. No one has noticed yet?" She shook her head in denial. "Good, you better head off to your common room so that you can get some homework done for tomorrow."

She stood up, and gave him a hug, "Night Papa Sev." He nodded and murmured "night" before returning to his paperwork. Sarah stepped out into the hall and strode quickly toward the common room where she pulled out her Transfiguration, Herbology, Runes and DADA homework and focused on them until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Severus frowning at her, "How much longer do you believe you will need to finish your assignment, Miss Abernathy?"

Sarah looked down, and measured the length of the last essay she needed to do, specifically for DADA, before she looked up, "Looks like it should only take ten minutes at the most."

He nodded, "Very well, as you are doing your homework and you are maintaining the quiet hours after ten, I will allow you to continue working in the common room."

"Thank you, Professor." He nodded and then headed in the direction of the few other students lingering about the common room. Some were allowed to stay in the common room and finish their homework and others were sent to their rooms for the rest of the night, before Severus left the common room to patrol the corridors of Hogwarts.


	23. Quidditch?

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah slept through breakfast and got up in enough time to change, grab her books and ask a house elf by the name of Dobby for some toast to eat on her way to class. She got into the Charms class on time, barely, and replied to Flitwick's "good morning". Charms class flew by, for which Sarah was thankful as she followed the crowd of students to the Great Hall. As she sat down Draco slid in next to her. "Sarah this is Montague. He's captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team." Sarah reached over and shook his hand, "You should make sure Sarah tries out she's really good."

"I don't know Draco, I am trying to keep everything balanced and not cause myself too much stress," Sarah said hesitantly.

"You should really do it Sarah, you're good and I think he'd like it," Draco argued and Sarah sighed softly knowing exactly who he meant.

"I'll think about it, and talk it over with Professor Snape, if he thinks I can handle it with all my duties and school work I'll give it a try. When do I need to be at the Quidditch Pitch?"

"We start tomorrow right after classes and right before dinner." Montague replied. Sarah nodded, talking about the team and classes with Draco before heading off for History of Magic. Half way through the lesson Sarah groaned, she had always loved history and had always had grades of 95-105% in her history courses, but somehow Professor Binns was able to take a history class and make it dead on arrival for her. She tuned him out, and flipped open her book beginning to write her own notes for the next chapter, as she had made notes for the chapter he was, at the moment, beating to death the day before.

When History of Magic ended, she jogged out of the room, having finished her notes half way through class, and placed all of her classwork in her bag, which she had used as a pillow. She raced down the flights of stairs and entered into the Potions classroom taking a seat right in front of her dad's desk. She listened as people filtered in and nodded in the direction of the Slytherin sixth year that sat next to her.

A few minutes later a door behind them banged and Severus's voice could be heard growling at them about the potion they would be working on for that day as the ingredients and instructions appeared on the board. Sarah left her work-space and grabbed her ingredients rushing back to begin her careful preparation of the ingredients.

She ignored Severus's pacing and the insults he was throwing left and right at everyone except for some of the Slytherins. She suddenly felt a presence behind her, and looked back cocking a slight eye at the man who stood behind her. He looked at the potion and the ingredients she had left before nodding in approval and walking away. When she was finished she bottled up her potion and placed it on his desk, cleared up her spot and began working on her potions homework.

When Severus dismissed the class, she stood up and walked toward him as the rest of the students headed toward the door for dinner. He looked up smiling when she reached the front, before he flicked the door shut, throwing up an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair folding his arms and waited for her to speak.

"Draco suggested I join the Slytherin Quidditch team. He says Father would be pleased by that. But do you think I could handle everything I am supposed to? What with Father's job for me, the Headmaster's job for me, my studies, and on top of that Quidditch."

Severus sighed and rubbed his face, before leaning forward. "Do you want to participate in Quidditch or not?"

"I liked it when Draco and I were playing. But I don't want my grades to drop or to get in trouble with Voldemort."

Severus nodded and stood up walking around his desk, to lean against it and resumed his position with his arms folded over his chest. "I think you would make a good chaser for our team, and I would love to regain the Quidditch Cup. We haven't had it in several years, since before Potter came," he growled. Sarah bit down the laugh threatening to escape her. "I think you should be able to juggle everything. Right now you seem to mainly be having trouble because you are in pain from the Mark. However, you might also be called upon to join in some of the more unsavory aspects of being a Death Eater as well, so you must keep that in mind."

"I'd like to try it, if it gets to be too much I can resign from the team correct?" Severus nodded, "Then I'd like to see if I can handle it." Severus nodded again, pushing himself up from his position and walking toward a row of potion bottles. He brought back ten of them and placed them in her bag.

"Some more pain medication for your mark. As you will probably be doing a lot of strenuous activity with that arm I added in extra for tomorrow. Now, let's get down to the Great Hall before that deplorable excuse of a teacher decides to stick her muzzle in places where it doesn't belong." Sarah snickered knowing that he was talking about Umbridge and followed behind him, as they ascended the stairs and entered the Great Hall.

When they reached the Great Hall, they split up Sarah going to sit with Draco and their friends. As soon as dinner was over she got up and headed out for the Astronomy Tower, thankful that she had taken an Astronomy Science course at school and was able to use it as background while the teacher introduced the subject and helped them begin their studies. As she trudged down to the dungeons after class, she drank some of her pain potion before slipping into the Slytherin Common Room and up to her dorm.

The next day after breakfast she headed up to Defense Against the Dark Arts, as soon as they were allowed in she began writing notes for the third chapter. When the class was dismissed she headed for Double Charms, where thankfully she was able to complete her classwork correctly within three tries and focused the rest of the class time on her homework. After she was finished with lunch when Charms let out, she headed for her Transfiguration class. She wound up leaving that class with additional homework as the spell they had worked on was hard.

Sarah headed out to the pitch where the Slytherin tryouts were being held and waited until her name was called. She mounted her broom and kicked off and her tryouts began. An hour later she landed with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Abernathy," she turned to look at Montague, "you have the third Chaser position." He finished telling all of the new team members their positions, and then the team grabbed their game and practice schedules.

After showering and putting her broom away, Sarah headed back toward the castle. As she got inside she found Severus standing by the door, with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. He flicked up an eyebrow as she walked in, "Well?"

"Most of my shots made it into the hoops, so I'm the Chaser," Sarah informed him. Severus nodded, satisfied, before his frown deepened.

"How's your arm?" She put her arm forward and he raised the sleeve up enough to check it. "It should be fine in a few more days. He'll probably call for us this weekend, as you have a few more liberties than the others." Sarah nodded, feeling anxious about what would happen when she once more faced her father. "Go get something to eat."

Sarah nodded and headed into the Great Hall quickly eating her meal before heading up to her Arithmancy classroom, when class ended she went to study in the Slytherin Common Room. However, the first years were acting up and she found that she could not concentrate. Putting up her stuff, she left the Common Room and walked toward Severus's private quarters, after speaking the password she sat down at the coffee table and ordered some cookies and tea.

She flicked on the fire and worked on her homework. A few hours later Severus walked in growling about "dunderheaded first years" that blew up their cauldrons. He looked up seeing Sarah, and flicked up an eyebrow. "Common room and dorm were too loud," she explained. He nodded and sat down on the armchair opposite her, reaching for a cup of tea and a few cookies himself. He opened the book that was resting on the table and began to read it as he was researching information for the newest potion Voldemort found himself in need of, while Sarah went back to working on her homework.

Severus looked up a while later and smiled as he took in the sight of Sarah stretched out on her stomach, her head on her potions book using it as a pillow. Severus set his book and notes aside and stood up summoning her quilt from her bedroom. He tucked it around her, then slowly pulled the book out from underneath her, marking her page. He then bent down and kissed her temple before following her example and going into his bedroom to sleep.


	24. First Raid

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

Sarah was glad it was the end of her last full school day, which meant she had gone to Ancient Runes and Double Potions. Now as she sat at the dinner table, she felt fire quickly spread throughout her arm. She gasped and several of the Slytherins looked up at her, she glared back at them as Severus stood up from the table storming toward her. When he was right beside her, he hissed loud enough for everyone in the Great Hall to hear, "Congratulations, Miss Abernathy I believe you have finally managed to bungle a Potions assignment, follow me." Sarah felt her face heating up with embarrassment as she followed him quickly, asking Draco to take her stuff up to the Common Room.

As they headed toward the outdoors, Severus making sure that people heard him loudly state that he was sure that she needed the air to make her brain work correctly once more. Her blushing deepened in color.

As they reached the door Severus heard a throat being cleared and looked back, "Yes, Dolores."

"Where do you think you are going Severus?"

"I don't think I am going somewhere. I am going out on to the grounds to discuss a Potions assignment with one of my Snakes who seems to be distracted as this essay was abysmal compared to her other ones. I am also having her come with me to collect potions ingredients as part of her detention for having wasted my time for handing in such horrible writing." With that he motioned for Sarah to follow him and they strode out the door. When they were at a point they could apparate from Seveurs took her in his arms and apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

As they entered Voldemort's meeting room, his glance landed on them as they bowed and waited until he hissed, "Is there a reason you are late Severus and Sarah?"

"I had to sneak Sarah out of the castle when we were called and then we were detained by that toad Umbridge," Severus ended his explanation with a slight snarl at the thought of the woman.

"Very well. Sarah, tonight you will join my Death Eaters on a raid in London. Severus, Lucius, guard her."

"Yes sir," all three of them replied. Severus took a few minutes to teach Sarah how to fly without a broom, as the Death Eaters did. When they arrived in London Severus quickly pulled Sarah aside, "The Dark Lord has a servant in the Improper Use of Magic Office, and he will keep anyone from punishing you for using magic outside of Hogwarts. As such you must use your magic in case he checks to see whether you were participating or not." Sarah nodded, gulping down the terror and nausea as Severus drug her behind him, as they chased after Malfoy, flinging curses and hexes through the air. Sarah watched as the Death Eater began their night of torment, while she did everything she could to hide the Muggles who were trying to slip unnoticed through the Death Eaters "play" area. If they were caught, she quickly obliviated them of their memories while Severus flung a mild Cruciatus Curse at them. Whenever Malfoy was too close and able to hear her she would fling a crucio at the person trying to keep the pain that the curse caused to a minimum, taking her cues from Severus to see how long he held them under the curse before letting them go, so that she would not be called out for her "kindness".

Sarah fought to keep the guilty nauseous feeling in her as they continued their carnage. When they began to see aurors appearing, Severus and Malfoy each grabbed on of Sarah's arms and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. When they arrived, Voldemort checked to make sure they had followed his instructions, before ordering Severus to update him on the Order and the potion he was looking into. Finally, Voldemort waved them away after Sarah gave him the mandatory good-bye he had required of her during the summer and they left.

As they reached the gates of Hogwarts Sarah stepped behind a tree and lost her stomach. Severus rubbed her back, before transforming a leaf into a cup filled with water and handed it to her. Sarah rinsed out her mouth and muttered her thanks to him.

Severus looked down hearing her misery. He tilted her head up so that he could see her face and found tears sliding down her face. He bit back a sigh and cupped her face in his hands wiping the tears away with his thumbs. When her face was dry he leaned forward and kissed her forehead before murmuring, "I am sorry that you have to do this." She nodded and rested her head in the groove between his chest and shoulder. He made sure she was quiet before they headed up the path and into the castle.


	25. Flowers and Confrontation

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

The next morning, Fred walked up behind her and kissed her cheek, she allowed her mouth to quirk up slightly when she looked over at him. Fred frowned, "George, you and I are in need of making Sarah smile." George nodded and Fred dropped another kiss on her cheek before he walked off.

As she entered the Great Hall Severus looked up at her with a smile as they were the only ones in the Great Hall at the time, he stepped down and moved to where she was sitting at the Slytherin table. As he sat down, he slid a vial in front of Sarah, "Should help with any residual effects of last night."

"Is he always a total nutcase like that?"

Severus smirked and nodded, "Sadly yes. What are your plans for today?"

"We have Quidditch practice later today. Otherwise, I'm supposed to do some work with Neville on his Potions assignment, and I'll probably try to get some time in with the Weasley twins."

Severus nodded, "Be careful about being seen with the Weasley twins, the other Slytherins might not be so kind to you if they know you are spending so much time with Gryffindors."

"Considering that most know who my guardian is, I am pretty sure that they would be hesitant to attack me. Those who know who my father is would be suicidal to even contemplate it," Sarah remarked. Severus nodded as he thought that any Slytherin stupid enough to harm Sarah did not deserve to be in a house of cunning like Slytherin. As Umbridge entered the room, Severus stood up and returned to his place at the Head Table, while Sarah hurriedly finished her food and left to get ready for Quidditch practice.

A few hours later Sarah laughed as she walked into the dungeon halls where fields of flowers grew in the corridors with butterflies floating about. Her laugh grew louder as she read a banner saying "Liven up Slytherin!" that ran like the Times Square jumbotron along the hall walls.

She heard footsteps behind her, and saw Severus blink at the chaos in his normally organized halls. "I'm going to kill them," he snarled. Sarah bent down, picking up a couple of roses with white petals one tinged with green and the other with silver on their tips. She put them to her nose and inhaled the scent. "I suppose they did this for you?"

"Who did what?" She replied, he merely sighed and followed her down the corridor, watching as she stopped every so often to pick up Slytherin color-tipped roses. He had to admit seeing her smile, especially after last night, was something he enjoyed watching and he would never give detention to the Weasley twins for bringing that smile to her face.

When they had reached the common rooms Sarah was carrying two dozen Slytherin roses in her arms. Severus smiled as he watched her smile softly at the roses, caressing the tips of them, "Are you headed for the juvenile delinquents or for the dunderhead?"

She looked up at him, shaking her head slightly, "Neville. We're going to meet up in the library since I promised to help him when he asked yesterday.. Though after your announcement last night I wouldn't be surprised if he runs in terror at the thought that I just might bungle up his grades, as I believe you have never pulled that stunt with him." When Severus opened his mouth to defend himself, she smirked at him, "Trust me I understand why you did it but I am sure no one else has been berated like that in front of the school."

"Yes, Dumbledore tried to lecture me on doing such a thing last night after we returned." The bored annoyance in his voice caused Sarah to snicker at him, he responded with a wry half-smile. "If you need anything, I will either be in my office or my lab." He nodded to her and stalked off toward his office, as she watched a bit before turning toward the secret door and muttering the password.

After putting the flowers in a vase by her bed Sarah showered, changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing her homework on her way out of her dorm. She smiled as she met up with Neville outside of the library, they walked in quietly and found a table to study at as far in the back of the library as they could get. They unpacked their books, ink and parchment and then started on their tutoring session. Neville worked on what he understood about the potion and the ingredients by himself, while Sarah worked on some of her homework, stopping to help Neville when he had a question about something or to check over what he had written already. If there was something he had gotten wrong or that he seemed to misunderstand quite well she would stop reading and explain the concept until he understood what she was talking about.

When Neville finished, he headed over to sit with Hermione for help in another class. As she was putting her homework up to go back to Severus's rooms to study, Fred and George walked her way followed by Angelina, Alicia and Lee. Fred sat down next to her, draping an arm over the back of her chair, while she pulled her homework back out and Alicia sat next to her. George sat down and started throwing balled up papers at Lee when he would turn to talk to Alicia, as Sarah pulled out the homework she knew she would need help on.

She leaned over and murmured, "Hey, Fred, could I get your help with this?" Fred leaned over and looked at the Care of Magical Creatures essay she had, and then pulled the book toward him. After reading what she had written about the creature, he began discussing what she had written and what she had questions about. Sarah quickly realized that this was one of the few times that she had actually seen Fred be completely serious.

Every so often throughout her study time with them, the group would stop long enough to get into a huge discussion about something fun and would find themselves talking and laughing for a while before they once again focused on their homework. When they finally stood up to split up for lunch, Sarah found herself surprised that she had managed to get all of her homework, with the exception of Potions, done before dinner, and yet still had a lot of fun talking and laughing with them. Right before she left, she leaned over and kissed Fred's cheek and hugged George, saying simply, "Thanks for the roses they made my day." Then she turned and headed down the stairs to the dungeons.

When she entered the Common Room, she found herself surrounded by Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy and Blaise. Frowning she asked them what they wanted. "What were you doing with the blood traitors and the mudbloods, Sarah?" Pansy demanded accusation in her voice.

Sarah's body went rigid and her eyes blazed with fury before turning into a cold stillness that Draco had only seen in Severus and Voldemort's eyes. He swallowed and backed away, afraid of what Sarah might do in her rage. "I don't answer to you Parkinson. I answer to the professor, and more specifically to Professor Snape. After that I only answer to my father. Which means I will defend myself to them and them only," she finished with a snarl. She shouldered her way between Pansy and Goyle before storming toward the girl's dormitory.

"Sarah, wait up." Sarah looked back to see Draco trotting towards her, and she stopped her anger easing slightly at the sight of her friend. He took her hand and dragged her into an alcove that would shield them from any prying eyes then cast the muffliato charm. "My father says that you have joined the ranks of the Dark Lord. Are you spying on the Weaselbees and the rest of their bloodtraitor and mudblood friends?"

Sarah felt her jaw clinch in rage at the words he was using, and fought down the wish to yell at him. She breathed in deeply through her nose, calming herself before she answered, "I cannot say Draco." She moved to go around him, when he reached out and tugged the sleeve on her left arm up, revealing the Dark Mark to his eyes.

Sarah looked up at him, giving him a glare Severus would have approved of. He stared down at the tattoo before looking up at her, "I'll tell them to leave you be. They'll listen to me."

Sarah gave him an incredulous half-smile, "I'm sure the ones with parents who serve my father would also think twice about bothering me after what I just said. And anyone foolish enough to bother me and think Papa Sev won't hear about it through means other than myself are simply idiots. There would be no faster way to gain points in an ambitious house than for someone to rat out fellow housemates who are causing trouble for someone in this house, especially someone who the Professor actually likes or at least tolerates."

Draco chuckled, knowing that Severus defended his friends or those he found able to live with vehemently and could deal out retribution to anyone who offended him harshly. Draco smirked in response to Sarah's own smirk, before his face dropped to a more serious expression, "Who knows?"

Sarah closed herself off, blanking all expression from her face, "Only those who need to know and you." Sarah nodded her head in good-bye to Draco and then walked around him. When she got to her room she tossed her book bag on her bed and headed to Severus's rooms taking her Potions homework with her. As he worked on his potions in his private lab, Sarah worked on her homework, asking for clarification every so often when she reached something she was unsure of. When dinner time arrived they both left the room to head up to the Great Hall for dinner.

On Sunday morning, Sarah stepped out of the Common Room to find Severus storming down the hallway, snapping at various members of Slytherin that were loitering in the hall, and giving one Slytherin, who did not move out of his way fast enough, two weeks of detention. He continued toward the stairs, muttering angrily a newspaper in his fist. Sarah stepped up to walk beside him, staying quiet for a while, before finally asking him in a whisper what was going on.

He shoved the paper into her hands and she opened up reading the headline that let her know that Umbridge was being given more power than all the teachers at Hogwarts as High Inquisitor. She looked up at Severus after she finished reading the article, "Can they do this?"

"Yes," he growled, before carding an aggravated hand through his hair, and turning to look at her, casting a nonverbal muffliato around them. "To make matters worse, how am I supposed to respond to his summons with her sticking her ghastly nose in everyone's business." He looked over to her and side, "What's more I am going to have to figure out even more ways of sneaking you out of the castle undetected when he calls for you or the both of us. It looks like you will either spend a lot of time in detention or a lot of time in counseling sessions with me, since I am your Head of House." He shook his head, as they reached the top of the stairs and moved towards the Great Hall, "Either way, I am going to need to inform Dumbledore as to our course of action so that he can act as a barrier for us when it comes to her."

Sarah nodded before heading toward the Slytherin table as he walked up the aisles toward the staff table in front of the Great Hall. A half hour into breakfast, the post showed up and Sarah smiled when a letter dropped in front of her, seeing the handwriting she looked up and smiled when she saw Fred wink at her. She opened it up and read his note asking her to meet him by a portrait with a one-eyed witch so that they could spend some time together for the day. Sarah gave a slight nod that he grinned at, before she crumpled up the letter and put it in her pocket.

When she finished with her breakfast, she stood up and headed toward the nearest fireplace, where she tossed in the message and waited for it to burn completely before heading up the stairs to the portrait he had told her about. Fred was already standing there when she arrived, leaning up against the wall with his legs and arms crossed in front of him, when he saw her he grinned, and straightened up. "Would you go with me on the first Hogsmeade visit for our second date?" Sarah gave him a grin and a nod at the question. "Your wish is my command, fair lady." He bowed, and then took her hand, speaking a word to the portrait that opened up and pulled her into the passageway that appeared behind it.


	26. Hogsmeade Date

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

September flew by quickly and October flew by even more quickly. The day before Halloween the rumor that Severus Snape for the first time in Hogwarts history had volunteered to chaperon the Hogsmeade visit, much to the student body's horror, spread throughout the school and was known to everyone by the end of breakfast. Sarah hoping to get away from the glares being given her from the majority of the school, if not all the school, had stolen off to sit alone on the Astronomy Tower.

"There you are," she looked up at the voice and smiled as Severus came forward. "Do you have anything you are responsible for tonight?" Sarah shook her head. "Good. Come with me." Sarah scrambled to her feet, slinging her backpack over her shoulders. He jogged down the stairs, slipping into a hidden passageway and then out through a hidden area until they reached an apparition point.

Sarah sighed miserably as she took in the restaurant before her, "Father?" He nodded, as they walked in.

"Hello, Sarah," Voldemort said, standing up and kissing her cheek. She forced a smile, as some of the Muggle women around sighed at the sight of the single man who obviously adored his daughter. Leaning over she kissed his cheek and sat down, Severus taking the last seat at the table. "We have much to talk about."

Sarah nodded calmly, feeling grateful when the Muggle women around them stopped watching them. After Severus and Sarah ordered their drinks, Voldemort leaned over as hissed, "Explain to me why I am getting news that my daughter is being seen with bloodtraitors!"

"Following orders Father. You asked me to get into Potter's group. Being "friends" with Potter would cause trouble with my housemates, let alone Severus. However, the Weasley twins are not only purebloods, albeit with blood traitor ideals, but the majority of the students like or at least tolerate them. The same goes for Longbottom, except the students and staff's attitude toward him, though I think at least one teacher in particular won't be so annoyed if I can help him get better at potions."

"Doubtful," Severus muttered.

"If he can get better," Sarah went on purposefully ignoring Severus's snide remark, "hopefully, we can keep Severus around for a little while longer." Sarah said grinning at the glare he shot in her direction, before ordering her meal, listening as Severus ordered his.

"Very well, but do not grow close to them. I know you women," Voldemort smiled condescendingly, "a man pays you any amount of attention and then he can manipulate you."

"I believe I am the one manipulating them," Sarah argued, though trying to keep it on the safe side of his anger.

He nodded, as the food arrived, Sarah glanced disgustedly at the fat on her steak before beginning to cut it off, while Severus chuckled at her meticulous surgery of the meat as he had seen her do it often enough. Voldemort leaned back as he chewed on his food, before asking, "How is Umbridge doing at Hogwarts?"

"If the squid could drown her, he'd be crowned staff member of the year by the majority of the student body, myself included, and I don't think the staff would be far behind us with the exception of Mr. Filch." Sarah said dryly, Snape snickered into his wine as he listened.

"I understand you gained a detention with her," Voldemort glared at her.

"Yes sir. I overheard her disparaging Severus and I didn't take to kindly to it."

"What was the detention?"

"Lines," Sarah growled, her gaze darkening with rage as she unconsciously rubbed at the back of her hand.

Voldermort frowned at her movement, and flicked his hand slightly watching as her sleeve rose up, before grabbing her hand and pulling it toward him. He felt rage as the he read the new scar, "I will not challenge Ministry authority." He swore, before sitting back as Severus took in the scar he had not seen or heard of with a glower. Voldemort cut into his meat viciously as he snarled to Severus, "We need her where she is but ensure that she doesn't harm Sarah again."

"Yes my lord," Severus murmured, the glare he shot in Sarah's direction letting her know that they were going to be having a long talk when they got back to Hogwarts. The topic quickly changed to the plans they had for the next few months. When they were finished Sarah and Severus said their goodbyes and snuck back into Hogwarts.

The next morning Sarah woke up and raided her closet for the clothes to wear for her date. Finally settling on a denim skirt, denim jacket and a blue silk blouse before charming her hair to straighten, put on light makeup and calf-length boots. As she stepped Flint whistled at her.

"Quiet, Mr. Flint." They both turned to see a scowling Severus watching them. Flint nodded and quickly got out of his eye sight as Sarah walked toward him.

She smiled teasingly up at him as she said, "Pity you aren't changing into your regular clothes you might throw a few people into shock."

"As much as I'd love to empty my classroom of Gryffindors, I don't want to deal with a livid Dumbeldore, McGonagall, or Pompfrey." Sarah snickered at his annoyed expression at the mere thought of what those three would say to him. But wound up laughing, when he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "But more importantly the billowing presence of me and my robes keeps the majority of the dunderheads that go here in check." Severus's mouth quirked on one side as he watched her work on getting her control back from the laugh she had enjoyed, as they walked toward the main gates of Hogwarts.

When they finally got there, Fred, George and Lee straightened up from their huddled conference, as Fred moved toward Sarah, "Would it be alright if we spent the first hour or two with George and Lee?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sarah said, smiling over at George, who was wearing the same clothes as Fred, with the exception of the color and type of his shirt. Where Fred was wearing a button-up dress shirt, with the top two buttons undone, George was wearing a long-sleeved button-up shirt. Sarah smiled at Severus and took Fred's offered hand, knowing that Severus would be extremely annoyed with her if she gave any more of a sign of affection in front of the other students.

As they headed for Hogsmeade, Sarah felt eyes on her back and knew that Severus was storming behind him, and watching Fred's hands carefully ready to hex him if he tried anything. They spent the first two hours at Zonko's and Honeyduke's. Then they showed her the Shrieking Shack before the group split up.

Fred took her to the Three Broomsticks where she stole some of the fish from his fish and chips and he stole some of the shrimp from her shrimp and chips, as they drank their butterbeers talking and snickering, when Severus would glare at some of the more rowdy Hogwarts students who quickly settled down before he went back to drinking his wine and eating his meal.

The next hour they spent exploring stores, Sarah picking out books and Fred picking up stationery supplies for his and George's business. When they started to head into an apothecary shop, Severus suddenly appeared, "What do you think you are doing, Mr. Weasley?"

"I need to refill my potions ingredients, Professor," Fred said trying to keep his annoyance at the man out of his voice.

"Then I'm going in with you. If my daughter is going to be around you and your twin while you are fooling around with a cauldron I insist on making sure that any chance of the cauldron exploding is minimal if not nonexistent."

Fred sighed in exasperation, but capitulated when Sarah squeezed his hand in warning. As they went through the shop, Fred allowed Severus to pick out the supplies, and watched as the man continually picked out only the best ingredients available. He was soon finished, and the three of them headed out of the shop after Fred paid for his purchases. He murmured a thank you to Severus, who had bullied the man into honoring the prices he had up even if the man could tell that Severus had stopped him from duping a student out of spending more money on lesser quality potions supplies.

As they were walking down the street Sarah suddenly gasped as a wizarding clothes store came into view that had a window display full of clothes she liked. She dragged Fred in, and after a few different outfits she had modeled for him, she finally walked out in a Weird Sisters tank top and a denim skirt. His grin widened, only for it to slip a few seconds later, as he reached over and pulled her left arm toward him.

When he had confirmed the Dark Mark, he looked up in her face shock in his eyes. Sarah quickly spelled her clothes on while spelling off the clothes she had tried out at the same time. As she finished Fred was already outside, and Sarah chased after him yelling, "Fred wait! Let me explain!"

As she neared him, he snarled over his shoulder, "Sod off, Sarah." Then he apparated away from her while Sarah pushed herself into the shadow of a nearby alley, fighting down the tears that soon won and spilled on to her face.

"Sarah?" She looked up to see Severus standing in front of her, and she lunged forward wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her head in his chest as she started sobbing. He picked her up in his arms, which caused her to transfer her arms from being around his waist to being around his neck, before he disapparated. He carried her onto the grounds and into the castle, deciding to take her straight to her room in his quarters. As he stormed in the direction of the dungeons he made a silent vow to hex anyone who came near them and to repay Weasley for the pain he had caused Sarah.


	27. Gryffindor Response

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sarah tried to apologize and explain her mark to Fred but his friends, siblings and Potter continually threatened her at wand point, several jinxing or hexing her when she got close. She had received an apology from Molly at one point, when Flitwick had witnessed one of the attacks and written the Weasley matron about it, but as the Order members had been sworn to secrecy, so there was nothing except threatening the Gryffindors that Molly could do to help Sarah out.

A week into the problem, Neville found Sarah slumped up against the wall of a rarely used corridor, boils littering her face, arms and legs. He ran over and knelt in front of her, "Sarah, what happened?"

"Got jumped is all," Sarah muttered knowing that though he was a Gryffindor Neville was often kept out of the rumor mill by the other members of his house. Neville put an arm around her waist pulling her up as she kept from screaming in pain at the reactions the hexes were causing to her body when it moved.

"Come one we gotta get you to Madame Pomfrey."

"No, just take me to Professor Snape," Sarah whispered. She heard Neville's sharp intake of breath and looked over at him to see his eyes wide with fright, and Sarah finally whimpered painfully as his arm tightened around her with his fear, "Please."

He swallowed and nodded, heading in the direction of the dungeons. They were almost there when a voice called behind them, "I'd get away from her if I were you, Neville."

Neville turned to look at Ron, forcing Sarah to as well, both taking in the hateful look Ron was giving her. "She's a Death Eater," he informed Neville, as Sarah slowly took in the three drawn wands in front of her. Harry looked disgusted at the sight of her, and uneasy at the reaction the hexes had on her body. Hermione looked wary of her and sympathetic to the pain that she was trying, with little success, to keep from showing.

She felt Neville shift away from her, as he turned to confirm what Ron had said. Sarah swallowed down the emotion rising up in her, and merely nodded at his unspoken question. Neville's arms darted away from her body, and Sarah slumped against the wall, sliding down as the pain in her legs refused to allow her to hold up her body weight. She whispered, looking up at the boy she had called her friend despite the horrible things her housemates had done to her because of it, "It wasn't my choice…I guess in a way it was...but it wasn't truly-."

Neville backed away, "You were my friend. I trusted you." He turned and walked away Harry and Ron following. Hermione gazed at Sarah for a moment and then followed after them. Sarah pushed herself up, and fought her way down the hall, keeping a hand on the wall to keep herself from collapsing. She looked down as a small arm wrapped around her, and looked into the serene gaze of a young Ravenclaw, "Are we going to Professor Snape's rooms?"

Sarah nodded to the young Ravenclaw who introduced herself as Luna Lovegood, as she slowly helped Sarah down to the dungeons, commenting on how the next time she felt it was necessary to wander the castle she needed to keep a charm on to keep the Furunbeyla away. Sarah whispered her thanks for the warning, and they stopped in front of the door to Severus's quarters.

He threw it open and looked down at the strange pair, before Luna piped up, "The Furunbeyla got to her before I did."

Severus nodded seriously at Luna used to her strange behavior and words as he reached out for Sarah, drawing her into the room, "Thank you, Miss Lovegood. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," Luna said, and walked in as Severus stepped out of the way, leading Sarah over to the couch to lie down. He hurried into the kitchen and put the kettle on before, grabbing some potions to quickly work on Sarah's sores, while Luna hummed a senseless tune as she looked at his bookshelves.

Severus leaned down and whispered, "What happened? Why did you not go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"I got jumped in the hall. No, I didn't see who did it. I was already heading in this direction so Luna brought me, and I would have asked her to bring me here anyway." Severus clenched his jaw as he worked on her, remembering his own school years and he was positive that the person who hexed Sarah had to be part of Potter's group, but he knew he could not retaliate publicly.

He looked over to the kitchen as the tea kettle began to whistle, nodding his thanks when Luna took it off the stove and started preparing the tea, asking him how he wanted her to make it as she did. When he had finished covering Sarah in the pasty potion to get rid of the sores, he motioned for Luna to come over. She handed them their cups and they sat quietly drinking the tea, some of the ingredients in it helping to dull Sarah's pain and put her to sleep. As Luna headed out the door, with a quiet good-bye to the Professor so as not to wake Sarah, Severus stopped her right before he opened the door for her, "Thank you for helping her Miss Lovegood. She does not deserve what happened to her, and I am thankful that someone showed her some compassion. Three hundred points to Ravenclaw."

Luna shrugged at him, "Thanks Professor. But I didn't do it for the points, Sarah needed the help. I'll see you in class tomorrow sir." Severus watched the young Ravenclaw skip down the dungeon hallway, shaking his head in amusement at her. Though he had to admit that he found her strange and possibly insane, she was the one person in the castle, next to Sarah, who merely accepted him as himself and did not hate, or try to change or manipulate him for that she had his respect and his willingness to do whatever he could to help her academically. He walked back into the living room and draped a blanket over Sarah before heading to sleep.


	28. Forgiveness?

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

A few hours later, Sarah woke up and snuck out of Severus's quarters and headed in the direction of the Fat Lady. When she arrived the portrait in question glared at her, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Fred."

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

"Tell him that I want to explain…I need to apologize."

"I can tell you how he'll react, the same way the last Gryffindor reacted to the last Slytherin who came claiming they wanted to apologize."

"Please, just do it. I won't let you sleep until you do."

"Fine," the portrait huffed, before disappearing and then reappearing a few minutes later, "Now leave me be."

A few minutes after the portrait had come back, the door to Gryffindor Tower opened and Fred stepped out wand drawn. Sarah put her hands up in the air showing that she was unarmed. "What do you want, lying git?" Fred growled at her.

Sarah flinched before whispering, "Just let me explain my side."

He looked at her for a moment than nodded, "You have thirty seconds."

"I'm sorry I hurt you by keeping it a secret. I had no choice in the matter though I was ordered to keep it quiet." Fred turned around to give the Fat Lady the password, and Sarah grabbed his arm pulling him away from the gossipy portraits that were watching them. Lowering her voice she told him, "My mother is a half-blood who dated my father, my biological father, to save her family. Things happened and she got me. When my father was informed that I existed earlier this year I was brought to England and he forced me to become one of his Death Eaters."

"One of his?" Fred asked confusedly, until it dawned on him, "You're the daughter of that psychopath!" She slammed her hand over his mouth trying to keep him from alerting Filch to the fact that they were out of bed after hours, let alone letting the caretaker know who she was related to. As he struggled against her hand, Sarah pulled him into a nearby classroom, where she locked the door and cast a silencing charm on the room.

"First of all, he definitely isn't on my list of people I would want as a father, but I can't do much about it. He forced me to get the mark, but I work as a spy in Voldemort's ranks for Dumbledore. If I thought I could run and hide I would. But he'd chase me throughout the world so it is better that I not waste the time and energy doing that and help out with something that will stop his megalomania as quickly as possible." She pulled away from him and sat down on a desktop, after she had confirmed that he was at least listening and was not about to alert Filch to their presence. "I wanted to tell you earlier but Dumbledore told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, and I didn't want anyone to see this." Sarah growled at the end, as she looked over at her left arm, where the mark was hidden. She looked back up at Fred, before admitting, "I don't want to lose you as a boyfriend, but even if you can't find it in yourself to fight for our relationship in that way….Could we at least be friends again? I am so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me."

Fred stared at her, "I don't know if I can." Sarah started nodding miserably, only to draw in her breath sharply as her arm screamed out in agony at the burning feeling coming from the Dark Mark. She ran out of the room, Fred running out after her trying to understand what was going on.

She looked up, as Severus rounded the corner, "We must go now. Weasley, go back to bed." Severus snapped, as he and Sarah ran in the direction of one of the hidden passageways that would get them to an apparition point quickly.

A few hours later, Severus and Sarah stumbled in. They had been sent on a raid with the other Death Eaters and because the Muggleborn targets had gotten away, thanks to Severus and Sarah placing Notice-Me-Not spells on the family, when the family and the Death Eaters were not looking, Voldemort had been infuriated. His foul mood had landed several Death Eaters in comas, and the rest ranging from hurting to nearly dead. They had been lucky, only a few Cruciatus Curses, and Sectum Sempras. As they reached the Great Hall, Sarah turned as her name was spoken and looked into the face of Fred Weasley.

Severus glared at him, "Mr. Weasley, I told you to go to bed. Now get there before I deduct so many points Gryffindor will spend the next thousand years making up for lost points."

"No." Fred stated as he wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist, noticing her grimace as they stepped into the light. Sarah heard him gasp and looked over at him taking in the horrified shock on his face. "Is this normal?" He whispered taking in the black eye, split lip and cut cheek she had acquired during and after the raid.

"Nah, it was a little rougher than normal and a little easier as well," she said nonchalantly, while grimacing as her lip split open again causing it to bleed a bit.

"Easier?" He hollered angrily.

"Mr. Weasley, silence!" Severus hissed, "The last thing we need is that toad sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." Fred nodded, as they reached Madame Pomfrey's office.

She opened the door and ushered them in silencing the room and locking the door. Taking in the sight of Sarah, and knowing Severus would refuse treatment until she had taken care of Sarah she went to work, though snapping, "What in the world happened tonight?"

"Aurors." Sarah muttered, "But mainly one livid father."

Pomfrey sighed as she took in the cracked ribs, and bruises on Sarah's torso, arms and legs through the diagnostic spell.

Fred walked over to Sarah, holding out a vial, "Professor Snape told me to give this to you." Sarah took it and swallowed it down, as he watched he could see the pain on her face, she had tried to hide, ease up. "What does it do?"

"It is a pain reliever targeted to the effects of the Cruciatus Curse," Severus explained, drawing closer and taking in the list of injuries to Sarah stonily. "The Dark Lord was not pleased with the Aurors showing up, especially as soon as they did."

"But," Fred looked over at her, as Madame Pompfrey started spreading dittany on her many cuts and bruises, "he's your father."

"Doesn't matter to him, to him the Cruciatus is a disciplining tactic. Otherwise no one is allowed to harm me, without his express approval, and the only one with that power is Papa Sev."

"As if I would ever use that," Severus snarled in disgust, not wishing on any child the pain he had endured as a child.

"Why don't you do something about it, if you don't like it?" Fred growled at him, as Madame Pomfrey turned from a healing Sarah to start working on Severus.

"Because if he stops it, he'll be killed," Sarah explained patiently. "Then I'll have no one who is doing everything they can to keep me alive in that hell hole."

Fred looked over at the professor trying to understand it, and in some ways understanding it though he hated it, "I'm sorry Professor."

Severus's eyes flew to his Fred's and seeing the sincerity of the apology there, nodded his acceptance. "You can tell no one of this Mr. Weasley." Severus warned, as Sarah sighed in frustration, turning a pleading look toward him. After a few minutes of contemplating her, he amended, "Unless, they already know of the Order and Sarah's activities."

"How can I explain why I am still spending time with Sarah?"

"You can explain her relationship and that due to it she must have the mark to identify her to Death Eaters, but do not let anyone, though I will let it slide for George as I am sure he will pester you, know that she truly is a Death Eater and a spy for the Order." Severus warned, and watched as Fred nodded seriously, something that Severus found strange and out of place on the young man. They both turned to watch as Madame Pomfrey finished healing up Severus and then checked to make sure Sarah was healing up.

As soon as she was finished Fred helped her in disposing of any evidence of Severus and Sarah's night. When they stood up to leave he reached down and picked Sarah up bridal-style. At Severus's glare he merely stated, "You don't have enough energy to help her to the dungeons, and Madame Pomfrey said she needed help getting there. She's my friend and most importantly my girlfriend so that makes me the only other candidate to help her after you."

"Very well Mr. Weasley," he conceded as they headed toward the dungeons. Severus led them down corridors not frequented until they arrived at the door to his quarters. Fred set her down and said good night, knowing that his professor would be less than thrilled with him in his personal space, before heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

Severus helped Sarah into her room, spelling her clothes into her pajamas, before he tucked her in flicked a fire into the grated and went to go sleep himself. Over the next few days both of them slowly healed from the pain the night had caused, but that was quickly becoming the least of their worries.


	29. Snape V Umbridge

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

Throughout the next few weeks more educational decrees came out, and Umbridge evaluated her fellow teachers. On the day she evaluated Severus, Sarah got one of the house elves to go to Honeyduke's and buy Severus's favorite candies. As he stormed into his rooms later that day, Sarah looked up from the table where she was doing her homework and watched as he paced his room, muttering under his breath about "the imbecile" including other insulting names as he went. Sarah giggled, stopping as best she could when Severus turned his head to glare at her before he huffed out his indignation and sat down rigidly in his armchair.

Sarah reached over and shoved the bowl full of candy to him, his eyes lit up a bit when he saw it, and he stuck one in his mouth, leaning his head back, and sucking on it as he slowly calmed down. When he finally opened his eyes, he spent a few minutes watching Sarah work on her homework, while listening to the sounds of her quill, answering questions that she was having trouble with. As Sarah rolled up the last parchment to hand in the next day, Severus stood up and went toward one of his cupboards, pulling out a muggle puzzle to put together with Sarah. As he did this, Sarah finished packing up her stuff and ordered some butterbeers and popcorn from the kitchens to eat while they worked on the puzzle together.

A few hours later, when they were half way done through the five thousand piece puzzle, they both looked up quizzically at the knock on his private chamber's door. Severus frowned and motioned for her to continue, as he opened the door to find Dolores on the other side. "What is it?" Severus snarled at her his good mood, that had finally made an appearance after an hour in Sarah's presence, evaporating.

"I need you to make some Veritus Serum for m-," she came to a halt, as she caught sight of Sarah sitting in the main room working on a puzzle and drinking a butterbeer. She looked over at Severus and demanded, "What is she doing in here?"

When she made a move to go into the room, Severus stuck himself in the middle of the doorway, denying her any entrance into his sanctuary from the rabble of Hogwarts which included most students and some teachers. He flipped up an eyebrow and said, smoothly, though there was an undercurrent of ice to his tone, "She's in my house, and more importantly she is my ward. This allows her to be here in this room when she wants, which is something that you have no rights to at any time, whether wanted or needed." He quickly added to the end, seeing her open her mouth to protest. He started to shut the door in her face, when her arm flew out stopping him, the glare he had given her deepened into a look of loathing.

She glared at him, before a sudden syrupy smile was drawn across her face, "I am sorry, Severus, but I am afraid that is not true. As she is a student here and all students are not allowed to return home unless there is a familial emergency. As you are fine and she is fine there is no emergency so she isn't allowed in this room during school."

"As you were so quick to point out she isn't allowed to go home. Her official address is not here at Hogwarts but at my home away from Hogwarts, so she is not at home. Therefore she is allowed in here at any time," he smirked as her jaw slackened in shock at his maneuvering around her rules.

"That can be remedied," Dolores reminded him, her eyes showing that she was losing the false sense of camaraderie that she usually had on her face.

"Maybe, however, I will also need her assistance in making the potions. My schedule is already busy enough without adding to it your need for a potion that is prohibited from being used on students, regrettable as that may be. Not only do I have students to teach, punish, watch over, and their work to grade, I also am the Potions Master of Hogwarts meaning that all potions used in this school medically come from me. Then to top it all off I also have the requests for potions from outside institutions as well," he finished his lecture in a short growl.

"She can do the potions needed for Hogwarts, the Ministry and St. Mungo's with you. However, she is not to come near any part of the Veritus Serum, from the preparing of the ingredients to delivering it to me. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly. Now, Sarah and I have more important things we needed to work on," he slammed the door in her face, and stormed back over to the puzzle, where he grabbed up a piece and shoved it in its spot.


	30. Annoyance with Draco

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

Sarah mounted her broom and pushed off waiting until the whistle blew to fly down and begin the game as she raced up and down the pitch. Within fifteen minutes of the game starting she looked over at the Slytherin stands with a glare, as the words to some song called "Weasley is Our King" roared throughout the pitch. She was quickly finding herself completely annoyed with her housemates and teammates, some of which were flying around singing the song as they went about the game.

A few minutes later, she flipped her broom up in a black flip to miss the bludger that came at her like a torpedo, Fred flew forward and knocked it away from her, as she shook her head trying to get her focus back on the game and off of the rage she was feeling toward her housemate. "All right there, love?" Fred yelled to her, as he turned to head in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, thanks. Just wishing there was such a thing as a crowd silencing spell," she yelled back at him.

"You and me both," he growled, before hitting the bludger in the direction of Draco, and for once she found herself hoping that the bludger would slam into Draco. She sighed when Harry finally caught the Snitch, as this game had been horrible, and she was hoping there were going to be no more games like it in the future. When she landed on the ground, she flipped her broom over her shoulders and headed toward the showers and quiet, only to turn when she heard scuffling behind her.

Seeing George and Harry holding back Fred, while Draco knelt on the ground holding his nose, Sarah dropped her broom and ran toward them. She threw her hand up and cast a nonverbal spell at Crabbe and Goyle, who were about to hex the three Gryffindors. They flew back to the ground, the landing knocking the wind and any sense they did have out of them.

When she got there, Sarah looked over at George, "Is he all right?"

"He will be eventually," George groaned, still trying to keep a hold on his twin. Sarah nodded before turning to Draco and flicking her wand to set his broken nose, with as little gentleness as she could. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weaselys come with me, immediately." All four of them looked up to see a livid McGonagall glaring down at the three members of her House. She flicked her eyes over to Draco and Sarah, ordering tersely, "Miss Abernathy, take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital wing.

Sarah nodded, as she put a hand under Draco's arm and dragged him, with him groaning loudly, to the hospital wing. When Madame Pomfrey growled at him that he was fine and the he could leave the hospital wing, Sarah thanked her and forced Draco out of the room and to the Slytherin Common Room.

After depositing him, she headed back upstairs to try to see how Fred and George were doing. But when she got into the Entrance Hall she was greeted with the sight of Alicia Spinnett and Angelina Johnson storming toward the stairs to the upper levels. Sarah headed toward them, calling their names, which caused them to stop and look back at her while they waited to find out what she wanted. After she had asked them what had happened, the two Gryffindors informed her about Malfoy's insults towards the Weasley family and most importantly to Mrs. Weasley.

As she listened Sarah felt her rage at Draco escalate, and Alicia and Angelina were starting to believe the rumors going around the school that she was Snape's daughter, who had been hidden away from society until recently, as the look on her face closely resembled the Potions Master's. Alicia finished explaining, "-and because of that stupid prat, we've lost Harry, Fred and George. Umbridge gave them life-long bans on ever playing Quidditch."

"What?" Sarah shouted in surprise, before looking up and seeing the smug toad coming out of the Great Hall from lunch. Sarah looked over at the two girls, "We better split up before she concocts some more demented ideas in her head to punish us as well." The three girls nodded and split up, the Gryffindors heading upstairs not wanting to deal with the gloating Slytherins or Umbridge. Sarah quickly entered the Great Hall and sat down at her table, ignoring the congratulations from her peers and the ruckus they were kicking up.

She put some food on her plate and began eating, groaning slightly when she was joined by Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy. Pansy looked over and crowed, "Did Draco tell you what happened? We got rid of Potter and the Weasels. That Quidditch Cup is definitely going to be ours this year."

Sarah glared at her, before sneering, "Congratulations to us. We can say that we won the Quidditch Cup through cheating and not through our own talent." She shoved herself away from the table, taking the food on the plate with her as she stormed out, leaving a dumb-founded table behind her. She turned to go up the flight of stairs to Gryffindor, and slowly lost her rage the closer she got to the Fat Lady portrait guarding Gryffindor. When she arrived, she asked the portrait if she could go get Fred, and the guardian of Gryffindor Tower left, returning just as the door opened and Fred stepped out.

Sarah handed him the plate of food, and he passed it into the Common Room to George and the rest of the bummed out team behind him, before looking back at her, "Is it true?" He nodded miserably. "I'm sorry." She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. He cradled her close, and set his chin on her head, before she muttered, "I think I have a plan for some really good payback on her."


	31. Revenge

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

* * *

Fred pulled away before whispering the password to the Fat Lady, and yelled into the Common Room for George. As soon as George was outside of the door, the three of them headed to an area of the school where no one could listen in, and Sarah explained her plan to them. After she was finished they both looked at each other before giving her identical evil grins.

The next afternoon while the school was eating lunch, they heard a high-pitched scream echo throughout the castle, slowly growing louder and shriller the closer it got to the Great Hall. When the doors flew open, everyone realized that it was Umbridge, but the reason for her hysterics at that moment was not evident. As she came in, waddling as fast as she could, she shrieked at the Head Table, "Kill it! Kill it!" The students and teachers looked at each other quizzically, only realizing what she was shrieking about when the jointed legs of a foot high Acromantula came scurrying into the room and straight at her.

As it raced toward her several students and a few teachers yelped in fear as they caught sight of the huge spider. Some of the students found themselves standing on the tables, while a few teachers and students brought their feet up off of the floor, and hopefully out of reach of the spider. As Umbridge kept screaming, Dumbledore stood up when the spider was within a few feet of her, reaching out its tentacles to catch her. He yelled out a "reducto" and the school watched as the spider burst into dust. When he finally had her attention after a few minutes of hysteria, he asked Umbridge, "Where did you find this, Professor?"

"Someone stuck it in my office. I want them punished!" She demanded, glaring around in the belief that the person responsible for it would come forward and declare their part in the attack.

Dumbledore sighed softly before answering her, "As we don't know who did it, I am afraid, Professor, that I can't do anything about it in regards to disciplinary action. When we figure out who did it that will change, but until then I cannot punish all the students for one or several students' disobedience."

Umbridge glared at him and then turned around storming out of the Great Hall. As soon as she was gone laughter erupted from the Hall, mostly from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, however there were several teachers who were hiding their mouths behind various goblets, napkins and hands, and a few of the Slytherins were openly laughing as well. "It has to be the Weasley's." Draco muttered.

"Who cares, the old biddy deserved it," Sarah said, picking up her books, "good for them for getting back at the toad." As Sarah walked down the hall, she felt something hit her, and stared in shock at the arm the blowing up. She quickly deflated it and spun around to find Crabbe and Goyle looking back at her worriedly, wands drawn, getting revenge for her reaction to the twins and Harry's ban from Quidditch. Sarah grinned malevolently as she hissed, "That was stupid."

She immediately flung out her wand as she muttered, "Diemballon. Muffliato." She walked over and leaned into their terrified faces as their bodies started to blow up, "Let's see how you handle a day as a human balloon." She turned to walk away, but turned around once more, "I would suggest both of you think twice about telling this to anyone after all Acromantulas are actually fairly easy to find and planting the right bait for it when you are most vulnerable will be easy as well." Both boys swallowed, and Sarah turned away, flicking her wand as she finished walking toward the restrooms to keep out of sight until Umbridge had disappeared from the Great Hall.

Ten minutes later she stepped out and headed back toward the Great Hall. "Miss Abernathy?" She heard a few minutes later as she moved through the halls.. She turned around to see Professor McGonagall and Severus walking toward her. As she stopped and waited for the professor to draw closer to her she straightened her face and hid her jubilation at the payback Umbridge had just been given. "What were you thinking bringing that monster into this school?"

"I believe Minister Fudge is to blame for Umbridge being here," Sarah said calmly in response to McGonagall's question, as Severus smirked at her.

"That is not the monster I am talking about and you know it, Miss Abernathy. The Acromantula is what I am talking about of course. You are smart enough to know how dangerous they are and yet you brought one into this school. Thus the question," Professor McGonagall stated sternly.

"I'll plead the fifth on this one, Professor whether I know who did it or not," Sarah replied.

"Very well, Miss Abernathy, you may plead the fifth and take-." McGonagall started, only to be interrupted by a clearing throat, the three of them looked over to see a mass of pink headed toward them. As she drew closer, Umbridge smiled over at Sarah, who looked worriedly over to Severus, just as McGonagall quickly said, "Detention with me." Severus nodded his agreement, and they dispersed just as Umbridge reached them.

Sarah quickly turned a corner and rushed back to the Great Hall to finish eating as well as to get away from Umbride. As she saw George and Fred sitting at the Gryffindor table talking in hushed tones to Potter and his gang she walked quietly over to them before bending and whispering, "Thanks for the help you two, it made my day."

She straightened up and walked back toward her table, remembering the planning that had gone into getting the acromantula into Hogwarts without anyone catching them doing it and no one getting harmed. Then the twins had scoured through books until they found the information on what to bait the acromantulas with making it easier to make Umbridge the spider's sole prey.

Sarah had decided she better grab some extra food just in case she didn't have time to eat dinner tonight after her detention with Professor McGonagall when she felt something brush around her waist, pulling her backward. She kept floating backward at a rapid pace until an arm wrapped around her waist and she was suddenly in Fred's lap. As she looped her arms around his neck with a mischievous grin that matched his, she failed to notice Draco jump up from the table and run out into the Entrance Hall.

Fred grinned down at her, "Well, I believe I deserve some payment for helping with your entertainment." With that he kissed Sarah, whose grin widened as he did so, though her face flamed red at the whistles and catcalls that permeated the air around them. Suddenly, she was flung backwards out of his arms into the Ravenclaw table as Fred was flung over the Gryffindor table and into the Hufflepuff table.

The hall got silent as everyone turned to see Professor Snape storm toward her, his face livid and his wand out. Draco stood next to the outer doors smirking at the spectacle playing out in the Great Hall. Severus stopped a few feet from both of them and murmured, "Detention for a month, Mr. Weasley and Miss Abernathy." Though he had not raised his voice above his normal teaching level, the audience could hear it perfectly. He glared at Fred before looking at Sarah and jerked his head toward the doors, silently commanding her to follow him.

Sarah stood up and started to follow Severus, but stopped part of the way out and smirked at Fred, "That kiss was definitely worth a month of detention. You should patent those lips Mr. Weasley, you'd make a fortune." She winked at him before Severus wrapped his hand around her upper arm and pulled her from the Great Hall, as Fred received congratulations from the Gryffindor boys and speculative glances from several of the girls. Sarah knew she was about to get lectured into the next century but she really could not care less at the moment…her boyfriend was a great kisser.

"What do you think you were doing?" Severus hissed.

"Getting kissed by Fred," Sarah muttered, her thoughts still swirling from Fred's kiss.

Severus ran a hand through his hair, "How am I going to explain this to the Dark Lord?"

"Tell him both of us weren't expecting it, but at least we know Fred trusts me or is at least starting to."

Severus shook his head in disbelief before scowling at her, "You still have detention for a month as does Weasley."

"Who do you want us to report to for detention?"

"You will be reporting to me. Mr. Weasley will report to Professor McGonagall." Sarah looked at him skeptically. "She owes me a favor," he explained exasperated.

"Okay. I'll let him know Professor McGonagall will be talking to him about detention. I better get headed to her office for my detention tonight."

Severus nodded, "If he calls while you are with her, ignore it. I'll make your excuses." Sarah nodded and then ran up the staircases toward McGonagall's office, while Severus turned in the direction of the dungeons and a detention with two Hufflepuffs.

Sarah knocked on the office door and waited until she heard McGonagall call her in. As she shut the door she was told to sort out the objects and animals that were going to be used for each class of Transfiguration that week. She sat down and started sorting through it as she checked the amount needed for each class on a checklist McGonagall had given her. Five hours later, she stretched as she moved from the spot she had sat at. "Where would you like me to place them, Professor?"

McGonagall looked up from the papers she was grading, "Go ahead and leave them there, Miss Abernathy. I will take care of them when I am finished here." Sarah nodded and went to leave the room when McGonagall said her name. She turned around and looked at her teacher with a curious expression. "As good of a couple as you and Fred Weasley are I would suggest keeping public displays of affection to a minimum as Severus is very protective of things, or people, that he considers his."

"I'll remember that, Professor, thanks." The older woman nodded and Sarah left the room.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks has to be given to my friend, Stravenlite, for the wonderful conversation about this story that led to revenge by Acromantula on Umbridge... Strav, I know you hate spiders but that you loved this idea for revenge, and as thanks I promise to do my best to keep all the nasty spiders away from you when you are around.


	32. Christmas Holidays Arrive

Disclaimer: Any dialogue, event, character, etc. that seems familiar in the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling and anyone else who owns them.

* * *

The next month flew by fast in between homework, pranks, Quidditch, answering her father's summons, and detention with Severus, which turned out to be her brewing for the hospital wing while Severus corrected the student's paperwork.

As the Christmas season drew near Sarah started helping out Neville once more as he had learned from Fred what was going on with Sarah and her mark, on his Potions homework once again. While Severus groaned and complained about Neville's "idiocy" Sarah knew he was pleased that Neville's grades and work was improving once more, making the risk of anyone getting injured in class lower once again.

When the Hogsmeade weekend arrived before Christmas, Sarah went shopping with Fred for his Christmas gifts, and picked up a few of her own as well. They enjoyed the rest of the time together until a few days before Christmas Holidays when the Weasleys and Potter did not show up for breakfast, while a rumor flew around that they had been pulled away from Hogwarts in the middle of the night by an emergency. During the next few days Sarah and Hermione were harassed by the student body and Professor Umbridge for any knowledge of what had happened and where the group had gone. Both merely told them that the group had left so quickly that they had not even said goodbye, let alone where they were going or what happened.

The day for those leaving Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays finally arrived and Sarah packed some of her stuff up in a duffle bag, and slung her backpack full of the homework she needed to do over the break onto her shoulders. She stepped out into the Common Room and was greeted by the sight of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle waiting for her, the later had made a truce with Sarah after she made them human balloons causing the three of them to return to the relationship they had before the event. As she drew closer to them, Draco turned and headed out of the room the other two following after him and Sarah bringing up the rear as they headed for the Entrance Hall.

"Sarah!" They all turned around at Severus's voice, and waited as he drew near, he glared at the three boys before sneering, "I believe that I called for Sarah, not you Crabbe, Goyle, or you Mr. Malfoy." All three boys took the hint of the hidden threat in his voice and quickly left Sarah and Severus standing alone in the corridor. "Your father has set aside some time for us to spend together before Christmas as would be expected of your legal guardian. For now he wants you at the Malfoy's house so that he can discuss the school year so far. I have some things I need to finish up here before I am allowed to leave for the holidays."

Sarah nodded, and then kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later in the week." He hugged her and then released her as she headed up the stairs to the waiting carriages. When they got to the train, Sarah did her round with Flint the other Slytherin prefect for her year as she ensured that Neville was not alone in a carriage as she did so. She smiled as she looked into his compartment and watched him discussing some type of plant with Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. When they saw her, they waved and she nodded in acknowledgment before returning to her round, while Hermione cast a final calculating glance at her before returning to the conversation they were having. Sarah groaned as she headed toward the compartment she would be sharing with Draco, knowing that it was expected of her and yet dreading the conversation she would be forced to listen to, at least with Luna and Neville she knew the conversation would have been enjoyable.

However, when she got into the compartment and realized they were spouting off blood purity doctrine, Sarah curled up in one corner of the seats, throwing her cloak over her body like a blanket, pillowing her head with her arms and closed her eyes trying to sleep so she would not have to join in on their conversation. When they arrived at Platform 9 ¾ Draco shook her awake and they piled off the train.

"Sarah! Draco! Over here!" They turned in the direction of the Lucius's voice and walked toward him and Narcissa. When they got there Lucius nodded at Draco, who was hugged by his mother, and then both parents hugged Sarah. Sarah looked around and spotted Lupin, Tonks, and what had to have been Hermione's parents with Hermione, she gave them slight nods of acknowledgment which they returned, before she felt Narcissa's hand on her shoulder and heard her ask if she was ready to apparate back to Malfoy Manor. At Sarah's nod they turned in place and the effects of their apparition hit Sarah.

Sarah groaned as they landed in the front foyer of Malfoy Manor. "Sarah, welcome home," was the first thing she heard as she regained her senses. She looked up to see her father floating down the staircase toward her, a smile on his face. "Draco," he said in obligatory acknowledgment of the boy. Draco bowed to him, and then moved out of the way. Voldemort bent down and gave Sarah a hug, as she gave him the greeting he expected and then both of the students went to change into clothes for dinner.

Over the next few days, Draco and Sarah spent their days working on their homework, playing drums, and practicing for Quidditch. In the evening Sarah would join Voldemort for lessons in the Dark Arts, talks about Hogwarts and Voldemort's plans for the wizarding world after the war, or in raids and meetings with the Death Eaters.

On the night of the twenty-second, Sarah went to bed after downing the potion Severus had slipped to her during the end of one of their many meetings. She had spent a lot of the holiday learning to perform the Imperius and Cruciatus Curses on people, while finding herself the target of Voldemort as he trained her to be able to fight it off. After days of the abuse, Sarah was ready to scream in frustration and slight madness from the whole affair.

The next morning she woke up, took a shower and quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a polo that had a long-sleeved white top underneath and a pair of hiking boots. Sarah bounded down the stairs, and ran to the den where she threw open the door. Lucius looked up from his desk, as Sarah blushed, "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy, I was looking for my father."

"I believe he was in the gardens with Severus."

"Thanks!" She shut the door and ran out to the back gardens, stopping long enough to find their footprints in the snow and then took off in the direction the footprints led. When she was within ten feet of them she came to a halt spraying snow in front of her. Her father turned a slight glare on his face, and Severus turned smiling slightly before rearranging his face into a neutral expression.

"Yes, Sarah?" Voldemort asked a slight hiss of annoyance in his voice.

Sarah gulped before bowing and asking, "May I do some Christmas shopping?"

Voldemort looked at her for a few minutes, as Sarah grew more nervous, before finally stating, "Yes, Severus and I will go with you." He noticed her shifting slightly and hissed out angrily, "What?"

"It's just that if you go I can't get you your present because it won't be a surprise," Sarah murmured, hoping he would not grow angrier with her.

He sighed in exasperation, "Very well. You may have the rest of today, tonight, and up until bedtime tomorrow night, before I expect you home, to do your Christmas shopping with Severus." Sarah threw a slight fist in the air, and he shook his head in amusement, "Pack a bag, you may stay with Severus tonight."

"Yes sir!" Sarah yelled, grinning at him, before spinning around on her heel and sprinting back toward the mansion and up the stairs to her bedroom.

As he watched her disappear, Voldemort ordered, "Watch her carefully Severus, I expect her to come back to me unharmed." He saw the man next to him give an acknowledgment to the order, before he continued discussing his plans with Severus.

After she had finished packing a change of extra clothes, pajamas and toiletries, Sarah exited her room and headed for the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Draco walked out of the music room, her drumsticks in his hands from having been practicing for the last two hours. "Where you headed?" He asked the drumsticks pointing at her bag.

"Christmas shopping with Severus. Should be home at some point tomorrow."

Draco nodded, "Hurry back, this place is rather dull without you around now."

"Maybe you should ask your mum or dad if you can go spend the rest of the day and through sometime tomorrow with Zabini, or have him come over." Sarah suggested, gesturing toward the den where she had last seen Lucius. Draco grinned and took the advice heading toward the den, sure that he would probably wind up at Zabini's within the next few hours.

Sarah walked out into the gardens and Severus smiled at her from where he stood by her father, and merely commanded, "Let's go." She walked toward her father, knowing what was expected of her, she kissed his cheek and told him good-bye before following Severus back around the mansion and to the apparition point outside of the main gate.


	33. Christmas with Severus

Disclaimer: Any dialogue, event, character, etc. that seems familiar in the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling and anyone else who owns them. I also don't own Jenga, though I do have fun playing it sometimes.

* * *

When they arrived at Spinner's End, she took her bag up to her room and dumped it on the bed, as she finished unpacking her clothes she heard Severus calling her name. She walked out of her room and down the stairs where Severus stood holding some old clothes in his arms. "These belonged to me when I was a bit younger than you, they aren't in the best of shape but it is all I have that are your size and they should keep you warm." He extended the clothes to her, and she pulled them out of his arms.

She was holding a black woolen pea coat and cap, and black leather gloves, all showing signs of wear but when she put them on they fit perfectly. She smiled up at him, "Thanks Papa Sev."

He nodded his acknowledgment, secretly grateful that she had not commented on their state and that she seemed to be genuinely pleased with them, as he asked, "Where are you planning on going first?"

"Music shop. I need to find some drumsticks for Draco. Then a Muggle shopping center for some books, tricks, and other stuff. As for the Dark Lord…I'm not really sure what to get him. What do you think I should get?"

Severus shook his head, "Other than power and the Dark Arts I am not sure what he would be interested in. Something magical of course is what he would expect, but otherwise I do not have a clue." Sarah nodded frowning in exasperation, before Severus asked, "And what about me?"

"Ha. Wouldn't you like to know?" Sarah said grinning mischievously at him. He reached over and pulled her under his arm, rubbing his knuckle on her head, as he grinned and she tried to squirm out of his grip. He finally kissed her head, and shoved her gently away. He then headed out the door, holding it open for her before he shut it and locked the door. As they got into the car, Christmas music poured from the radio and soon Sarah was singing along to it, with Severus joining in once in a while on the parts that he knew.

When they reached the music store she quickly walked over to the drums section and grinned pulling out a pair of sticks with a dragon on them spewing out fire.. She showed them to him and asked, "Hey, Papa Sev! Do you think we can make it to where the fire will spell out his name or his initials on these?"

Severus took the sticks in his hands and ran his fingers up and down them thinking about it before answering, "Yes, I should be able to make that happen." Then she moved over to a drum set that would match Draco's drumsticks. She nodded to them, and grabbed the tag they were told to take up to the register.

"We've got Draco taken care of," she stated as she went to the cash register and handed the drumsticks and the tag over, paying for them as the man placed the drumsticks in the bag. After being assured that Severus and Sarah could get the drum set on their own the cashier turned to the next person in line as they went back to the drums where they first placed a spell around them so that no one would see them spell the drum set back to Spinner's end before heading outside, where the snow was beginning to fall.

When they had gotten a little farther down the street, and none of the Muggles were around Severus pulled the drumsticks out of the bag and flicked his hand over them. Sarah watched as the fire from the dragon's mouth spelled out Draco on one stick and Malfoy on the other. She grinned at it as Severus replaced the drumsticks and led the way to the next store.

As they entered the store, Severus's face dipped into a deep frown at the pandemonium surrounding them in the shop. "Let's get what we came in for and get out," he snarled. As he walked forward the adults and the children in the toy shop took one look at him and cleared the way for him, feeling nervous and frightened by the scowling man. Sarah chuckled silently, sometimes it was good to go shopping with Severus as it was easier to get through the stores no matter how crowded they were.

She grabbed a couple of joke gifts, and some Muggle candies that she knew Fred and George would find interesting before going to the board game section and studying them before grabbing Jenga for Neville. Severus snorted, and Sarah looked at him, "There is absolutely no way Longbottom can be good at that game."

"I think Neville will do pretty good at it, plus it is something he can play by himself or with his grandma or with a lot of other people so he'll get good use out of it. Have you even ever played it?" She reached up and grabbed a book on Muggle pranks planning on giving it to Sirius, who would no doubt try to get revenge for their colored hair prank earlier that year.

As she did so, Severus admitted, "No, but I have seen it."

Sarah grabbed another one, "Then I challenge you to a game of Jenga." Before leaving she headed into the stuffed animal section and wandered around until she found a multi-colored unicorn, which she promptly grabbed for Luna. She smiled triumphantly and headed to the front of the store as Severus glared after her as she paid for those presents. As they walked by the front of one of the stores, Sarah saw a book she had noticed Remus looking at one of the few times they had gone to Muggle London, and Sarah rushed into the store to grab a copy before heading straight to the checkout counter as she fought down her urge to spend more money inside the book store. As they walked out of the store and onto the street, she gasped as her face was pelted with a mix of rain and snow.

Severus quickly threw an arm around her, and yelled, "We need to get home now!" He led her back toward the car, trying to hurry as quickly as he could without either of them getting hurt. He threw the doors open and started the car with magic. He flicked his wrist and cleared the windshields of snow and ice as she shut the door and belted herself in. Severus climbed in the car, and quickly gave the car added traction on the road and a snow and rain repellent spell on the windshield. He drove off heading home on the treacherous roads.

When they reached the house, they both got out of the car and ran for the house, Severus unwarding and unlocking the door as he ran, so that they opened the door the minute they reached the doorstep and got inside, as the storm picked up. Severus pointed toward the stairs, "Go get out of those wet clothes, take a warm shower, change into some warm clothes and then come back down." Sarah nodded dropping her bags by the door, as she stumbled up the stairs her teeth chattering, not believing that someone who was used to winters of twenty below zero Farenheit temperatures was reacting in this manner to this weather.

She grabbed the pajamas she had brought along thankful that she had chosen long fleece pajama pants with a matching long-sleeved cotton shirt. She pulled out some undergarments and rifled in her bag for her warmest pair of socks. After she had showered and put on her pajamas, she put her hair back in a braid, glad that she had been able to take the shower under five minutes and was down the stairs within ten minutes of getting home.

Severus looked up at her from where he stood by the fire in his den. Their clothes were hung on racks by the fire, and Severus nodded to a mug near it where steam was wafting out of the mouth, "There's some hot chocolate. I'm going to go get changed and take a shower and I'll be back down to make us some soup." Sarah nodded as she began to sip the hot chocolate, grinning as the warm liquid warmed her insides, as Severus trotted up the stairs to change.

As soon as she finished her hot chocolate, she headed for the kitchen and pulled a can of soup out of the cupboards and poured it in the pan and then added the milk to it. As steam began to rise from the soup, Severus walked in with his slightly wet hair hanging around his face. As he came near the stove, he sniffed and grinned, running his hand through his wet hair, combing his hair out of his face as he did so. "Tomato soup," he remarked. As she nodded he walked back to the fridge and pulled out some butter, bread and cheese slices. Setting a skillet on the burner, he flipped the element on and to the right heat setting.

A few minutes later, they sat at the kitchen table eating their grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. They ate quietly, and then cleared the dishes before Severus leaned back against the counter-top as the dishes cleaned themselves and put themselves away in their spot in the cupboard. "I believe you challenged me to a game of Jenga." Severus reminded her. Sarah grinned and went to retrieve the extra game from the hall by the front door. She placed it on the table, explained the rules, and the game began. Sarah won the first game as Severus was still getting used to the way to play it, but after that his analytical mind swept Sarah off her feet and he spent the next two hours defeating her at the game.

As they both laughed, after Sarah had threateningly yelled at the tower not to fall only for it to topple over spectacularly, Severus heated some water in his kettle and they went back into the den to read and drink hot cocoa before turning in for the night. Severus sat down reading a new potions book that he had been given to read by a potions colleague, every so often he would glare at the book and write his corrections in it. Sarah snickered as she watched him between her reading through Les Miserables once more.

A few hours later, Severus set the book aside as he rubbed the heel of his palm over his eyes. When he looked over at Sarah to tell her it was time for bed, a smile graced his face. She was laying on the couch with her head perched on one of the arms, and her book closed with her thumb marking the page she was on, her eyes closed. He walked over and slipped the book out of her grasp, and marked it with the bookmark that had fallen on the floor. Reaching over her, he grabbed the green throw on the back of the couch cushions and unfolded it, draping it over her body. He then reached over and lifted her head slightly off of the arm of the couch, and wrapped an arm around her waist gently pulling her down onto the cushions of the couch so she would not wake up with a twinged nerve in her neck.

He accioed a throw pillow from the loveseat in the other room and slipped it under her head. He then kissed her on the cheek, banked the fire to a low ember, and headed off to bed after using wandless magic to ensure the windows and doors were locked and that wards were placed over the house and the fireplaces to keep any intruders, wanted or otherwise, out.

Sarah woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs. She lethargically pushed the blankets off of her and got off the couch to head for the kitchen. "Mornin'," she muttered, focusing on her chair to make sure she sat on it and not the ground. Severus chuckled as he dished bull's eye eggs out for her, before putting a mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows in front of her. They ate in silence as they both worked on waking up fully, Sarah more than Severus.

"I have some gift wrap here if you want to gift wrap your presents here and then send them off to ensure everyone gets your presents for them." She nodded and as soon as she had finished her food, she put her dishes in the sink and then picked up the remaining hot cocoa taking it into the den with her as she began to wrap the gifts she had bought. When she was finished she sent off Neville, Luna, Fred, George, the Weasleys, whose gifts have been bought in Hogsmeade with Fred's help, Sirius and Remus's gifts with Severus's owl and her own.

"I believe you still have one more gift to get," a voice remarked from the doorway to the room, and Sarah looked over to see Severus dressed in a pair of khaki cargoes, a green silk dress shirt and black boots. He nodded his head to the stairs and Sarah took the hint quickly putting the other wrapped gifts in a stack to the side of the wall, before heading upstairs to change.

When she came back down she was wearing black jeans, a navy blue sweater and black boots, Severus opened the coat she had worn last night for her and she slipped it on, finishing getting ready to leave the house as Severus put on his coat, scarf and gloves. They both headed out the door running as quickly as possible to the car.

When they got into town they walked around until Sarah grabbed onto Severus's arm pointing at a clothing store. Severus nodded and went with her into the store, shrinking the bag of jewelry she had ended up buying for Narcissa, an emerald necklace, bracelet and earring set that was set in white gold. Sarah looked around for a bit more before her eyes fell on a black dress shirt. She moved toward it and stroked the fabric, smiling when she felt the soft material. She looked for and quickly found the size she wanted, before looking for a pair of black dress pants, shoes, and a black dress coat to go with it. As they headed toward the checkout counter Sarah stopped and picked up some silver cufflinks in the shape of snakes, a tie chain of silver and a tie that was a marble swirl of green and black, as well as a plain black tie.

As she finished Voldemort's outfit, she reached over and grabbed a pair of emerald cufflinks, a silver tie chain, and then walked in the directions of the men's canes. Severus's eyebrow lifted for a moment as he got ready to ask what she was doing, and then realized who it was most likely for. He shut his mouth, and watched as she scanned the canes before grabbing a dark red oak cane. She went to the register and paid for them, and as they left the store Severus shrunk the packages, as they continued to stroll down the street of the town enjoying the crisp air, the white snow and the window displays.

After stopping at a small café for soup, salad and tea, Severus slipped her hand into his arm and led her toward a small church. "I remember you being quite fond of the Christmas Eve services in your home town, I thought you might enjoy going to one here." He opened the door to the church and they walked in. As he gazed around a wistful expression flashed across his face, she squeezed his hand and he looked down a sad smile on his face, "I used to come here with a friend as a child around Christmas, she was Muggleborn and had grown up going to the Christmas service. I usually joined her to watch the program every year, and she usually brought me to the morning services they would have on Christmas Eve for the children to do their Christmas play. Since we only have today I worked on finding one of the churches we used to go to that had a performance today."

He gestured to a pew and they slipped into it as others slowly filtered in. Sarah blushed looking down at her black jeans, Severus reached his hand out and flicked the wrist and the pants and boots turned into a long, black skirt with black high heels. She smiled her thanks and then continued to look around the church. When the service started they both grabbed their hymnals and quickly turned to the page the service leader had indicated, joining in as the congregation sang traditional Christmas carols.

After the songs the children did a Christmas pageant, which caused Sarah and Severus to chuckle off and on throughout it as the kids were waving at family or friends, or making obvious movements to remind their fellow actors just where they needed to stand on the stage. When the play finished with everyone gathered around the Nativity scene, the minister got up and gave a sermon before closing with a prayer. Severus nudged Sarah, and they slipped out as soon as the minister said "amen", heading back to the house where Sarah wrapped up the last of her gifts, before packing her bag to head back to Malfoy Manor.

As she dropped the bag near the fireplace Severus's owl and Pisces came back each baring wrapped gifts for her. Severus helped her undo the packages and warned her, "I'd either take off the tags to keep anyone from identifying the senders or I'd open them now." Sarah reached over and stripped the presents of their tags memorizing who had sent what package, planning on opening them the next day, before placing them in her bags.

Severus stepped over to her, and took her arm apparating them to Malfoy Manor. Sarah handed her bag to the waiting house elf, and then with Severus's help took the gifts into the parlor where she had seen a lit Christmas tree through the windows. As she knelt Severus gave her the gifts, re-sizing those that had been in need of shrinking as they put them under the tree. "I see your shopping worked out well," a voice said behind them. Sarah and Severus turned to see Voldmort in the door, his black robes settled eerily around him, they bowed. "I believe dinner is being served in the dining hall as we speak. Come Sarah. Severus, join us." He turned and strode off the two Death Eaters following quickly. When they got into the dining hall, Sarah took her customary seat by Draco though they had shifted down so that Severus, Lucius and Voldemort could discuss his plans for the "gifts" he wanted to give to the Muggles and Muggleborns.


	34. Christmas Morning

Disclaimer: Any dialogue, event, character, etc. that seems familiar in the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling and anyone else who owns them.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah found herself biting her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud as she stalked toward Draco's room, a small pile of snow held in her arms. She crept in silently, and tiptoed to his bed where she promptly dropped the loose powder on his face. She leaped backward cackling with delight as Draco jumped up shrieking from the cold, and brushing his face dry with the undershirt he was wearing. "Merry Christmas!" Sarah shouted, before running out of the room, a snarling Draco chasing after her, both halting when they reached the parlor and saw all the presents under the lit Christmas tree.

"Good morning, Sarah. Draco." They looked over and saw Voldemort sitting in his customary seat by the fireplace. They both bowed, "I believe we are required to wait for your parents, Draco." He turned and quickly dashed out of the room understanding the hidden order in the Dark Lord's voice.

Sarah walked toward him, and bent down placing a kiss on his cheek, "Merry Christmas, Father." She straightened up, as he nodded his approval at her words and actions. She sat down on the floor next to his chair waiting quietly, she felt him reach out and begin to stroke his hands through her hair. She put her chin on her knees to keep from bolting away from his touch, and grinned in relief when the Malfoys walked in, bowing to the Dark Lord as they did so.

With one nod from Voldemort, Sarah and Draco dug into the Christmas tree, handing out all the presents to everyone. Sarah watched as Narcissa and Lucius opened her gifts, their smiles of approval making her sigh gratefully as she knew they could be snobbish when it came to things and she was worried they would do something to cause her father to react violently on Christmas Day. As she replied to their thanks, she suddenly found her head in between her legs, with arms wrapped around her, Draco's voice near her ear saying, "These are awesome, Sarah!" She gave out a wheezing laugh before demanding Draco let her up, which he promptly did. She watched as Draco showed his dad the drumsticks and then worked on setting up the drum set the way he wanted it set up. When he had finished getting it set up he returned to the rest of his presents, knowing that drums this early would cause all three grown-ups in the room to be very angry.

Sarah stood up and walked toward her father the box with his gifts in her hands, and extended it toward him, frightened at how he might react to what she had got him. He took the gift and slowly opened it as she waited silently. When he opened the box, his eyes widened and he looked up at her. She quickly explained, "I figured you could use these to get out of the house more often without having to worry about Aurors when you use glamours or Polyjuice as they would never suspect you'd be dressed up in anything other than robes or certain other clothes, so your identity will remain hidden but you'll be able to get some fresh air somewhere else."

Sarah fought the rising nausea that she felt as he remained silent, fingering the soft material and contemplating the Muggle clothes. Finally he pulled the clothes out of the box, the cuff-links, ties and tie chain lying underneath them. He picked up all four of them, and studied the ties, tie chain and snake cuff-links intensely. He looked up at her with a very rare smile unaffected by scheming or evil on his face. "Thank you Sarah, I believe I can use these well. We will give them a test run when I take you to catch the Hogwarts Express at the end of the holidays." Sarah suppressed the groan and grimace that threatened to spill out and did what she knew would be expected of her, and gave him a big hug, thanking him for bothering to see her back to Hogwarts.

He flicked his wrist and a couple of gifts flew to him, and he handed them to Sarah, "Happy Christmas, Sarah. I believe you will make good use of these." Sarah knew exactly what that meant as she opened the boxes to find various Dark Arts books, knowing he would quiz her on what she read. She also knew he would expect her to have studied and learned a variety of them by the time she returned home from Hogwarts, as she stroked the covers softly hiding her disgust. When she knew she could look at him without betraying herself she did so grinning and thanked her father for the "awesome" gift.

She then opened some more presents, Lucius and Narcissa had gotten her Quidditch through the Ages, The Tales of Beedle the Bard and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Draco walked over and plopped a long gift in front of her, and she tore it open to find a Nimbus 2001 on her lap, she started laughing as Draco muttered that it was time to get her "off that Cleansweep and give those Gryffindors an even bigger run for their money" with her being faster than she was before.

She opened a few more gifts as the Death Eaters were working on getting on their lord's good side by giving his heir Christmas presents, as well as their lord himself. Sarah looked around at the boxes of chocolate frogs, peppermint imps, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and bottles of butterbeer. She exchanged grins with Draco knowing that the both of them would be spending a lot of time both during the holidays and at school putting a dent in her new stash of junk food.

When all the presents under the tree had been opened the five people left the room to put up their gifts. Draco and Sarah parted ways with an agreement that they would get together in the music room and work on drumming duets and solos together. After she put up her gifts, leaving a small box of butterbeers, imps, chocolate frogs and Flavour Beans by the door, she reached deep into one of her drawers and pulled out the gifts Pisces and Severus's owl had brought her the day before.

She locked the door, and sat on the loveseat in front of the fireplace, enjoying the feeling these gifts gave her as she knew the people who had given these gifts loved her. Though Draco was one of her best friends, and she liked the Malfoys, and could get along with her father, at times, she knew that when it came down to it they would consider her dispensable whereas the people who gave her these gifts did not. She finally reached for the gift from Sirius and Remus opening it up quickly before laughing as a stuffed wolf with neon color-changing fur appeared under the wrapping, as well as a huge bar of chocolate from Honeydukes. Sarah gave the wolf a huge hug, then took him over and set him on her bed before returning to the rest of her gifts.

She opened up the gift from Molly and Arthur, taking the green scarf with the silver initials "S" and "A" on the ends, and hung it up in the wardrobe, before taking a piece of the homemade fudge and eating it, hiding the rest of it in the back of her wardrobe. She opened the next present which was from George, and found a box of his and Fred's products. She laughed, and shut the lid stuffing this gift alongside his parent's gift. She then opened Neville's and heard herself say "ahh" as she pulled out a magical charm bracelet. The bracelet had charms for Slytherin House, Hogwarts, a quaffle, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, her name, a U.S. flag, a British flag, and a buffalo.

She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the gift before placing it in the drawer of her end table carefully before turning to the one from Luna. She opened it up and promptly burst out laughing as the Quibbler dropped into her lap along with a bottle of something that Luna said would keep the Nargles away. She wiped the tears from her face and went to hide them in her wardrobe though she placed the bottle far away from anything it could contaminate just in case it was dangerous before turning to the last gift, the one from Fred.

She opened it, and felt more tears slip down her face as a moving picture someone, probably Colin Creevey she thought, had taken of her and Fred at Hogwarts. They had walked back from Hogsmeade when Fred had suddenly moved behind her, taking her right hand in his right hand and doing the same with her left, giving her a hug, as she continued to try to walk toward the school so they would not be late. The process had been hard and they had both wound up laughing with her finally looking up at him, the moment when the picture was taken, as she tried to tell him to let her go before they brought the wrath of Severus on themselves.

He had also bought her a silver necklace with the celtic symbol for friendship on it, a silver ring with the celtic symbol for love on it and a silver anklet with a heart dangling from the chain. She smiled at all three of the pieces, they were simple but he had made sure to put symbols of their relationship in them. She slipped them on and then headed downstairs to join Draco.


	35. Gifts and Patronuses

Disclaimer: Any dialogue, event, character, etc. that seems familiar in the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling and anyone else who owns them. I don't own Mountain Dew, pity. Finally got a laptop that will survive more than a few minutes of being on, so I was able to check the grammar, spelling, etc. before uploading it, for which I am thankful.

* * *

A few hours later, Severus came in as the rest of the Death Eaters arrived for the celebration and planning the Dark Lord had for the day. As he walked in, he jerked his head to the music room as everyone had started gathering in the parlor around the Christmas tree. Sarah nodded, before holding up a finger to let him know she had to do something first. She ran upstairs grabbing her last gift and quickly went into the music room. "Happy Christmas, Sarah," Severus said, giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek as he handed her a little box. She opened it and smiled as another necklace with the word "daughter" written in cursive dropped into her hands. She grinned at him, and hugged him tightly again before handing him his gift from her.

He opened it, and a book appeared, he glanced at her confused getting "open it" as his only reply. He did as she directed and realized that it was a photo album, he started flipping through it slowly. There was a picture of him with her as a baby a sleep on the couch. He snickered as he had obviously fallen asleep trying to read her a bedtime story. Then there was a picture of him giving her a ride on his shoulders at the zoo, him walking with her as a toddler, reading to her underneath a tree with her sitting on his lap, riding a horse together. There were a couple more of them cuddled up a sleep on the couch, her laying on his chest, or by herself curled up on one of the cushions. There were a couple of pictures or her as a baby and toddler being kissed on the head by Severus, and one of her kissing and hugging him when she was a toddler.

As he continued to flip through the pages he saw that the ones he was now looking at were from when she was around five to eight years old. He smiled as he saw pictures of her playing the drums, riding horses with him, both of them working on her homework, her tackling him on the floor while they played and reading books, and somehow Daisy had gotten another picture of them sleeping on the couch with five-year old Sarah's head on his chest. Her kissing his cheek was the last picture.

When he reached the teenager section there were pictures of them laughing, doing homework, reading, driving in the car, her sleeping during one of their car trips, camping, horse riding, her learning to drive which he had helped her with much to his horror, her sleeping on the couch, one of her drumming, and it ended with another picture of him kissing her on the head, and written in her cursive underneath was "I love you, Papa Sev" with a moving picture of her blowing kisses to him. Severus swallowed back his emotions, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead, "I love you too, baby girl." He cleared his throat and then pushed her away gently, "Come on we need to get into the dining hall before your father gets upset."

She slipped the necklace on and Severus shrunk the scrapbook before they headed into the dining hall to join the Death Eaters and Voldemort in celebrating the holidays and learning what his plans were for the rest of the holiday and the coming year.

The dinner that night was loud and annoying as everyone with the exception of Severus and Sarah spent it spouting blood purity rhetoric and throwing mudblood and other derogatory names around in their conversation. Sarah and Severus kept each other company by quietly discussing potions, books and snickering at some of the more idiotic members of the Death Eater community, while participating in the conversation when it was directed at them.

During the feast Sarah stepped out to use the bathroom and was coming back when a shadow fell over her. She looked up into the face of one of the newer, younger Death Eaters. "Can I help you?" She asked coldly, when the man said nothing she threw a glower in his direction and moved to walk around him. He stepped back into her path, and leered down at her taking a step toward her. She backed up, her heart starting to race at the fear that was creeping throughout her, and the man sensing her discomfort grinned broadly.

Sarah instinctively threw her hands out pushing him away and bolted in the direction of one of the rooms nearby that she knew could be locked. As she ran she wandlessly and wordlessly summoned a patronus and gasped out, "Go get Severus or my father." As she reached the room, she forced the door shut hard and flipped the lock shut, thankful that Lucius's doors were spelled to not open for alohamora unless they were cast by a member of his family. She ran around the room locking all entrances to it with magic, before running over to a small nook in between the bookcases to hide just in case, her wand out and her mouth waiting to yell "crucio".

Severus frowned as the amount of time that Sarah was gone lengthened. He decided to give her a few more minutes as he decided that she was probably just trying to clear her head and emotions of the annoying drivel running about the room. Suddenly, a transparent buffalo came charging into the room and Severus recognizing Sarah's patronus, as he had been the one to teach her how to conjure one, jumped up and ran out of the room his wand drawn. He heard pounding footsteps behind him, and knew that Voldemort, Lucius and Draco would be behind him. As he turned a corner into the corridor the buffalo had just gone around he saw one of the newer members battering at Lucius's doors with various hexes and spells.

Three shouts of crucio and one expelliarmus reverberated through the hall, and the man dropped screaming to the floor, as they moved in on him. Draco rushed toward the door long before Voldemort hissed for him to do so, as the man booted the writhing Death Eater in the ribs, the sound of them cracking was heard by everyone.

Draco pounded on the door, "Sarah, it's me, open up."

"No," they heard her yell back, the voice sounding like it was shaking to them.

Severus moved away from where he stood guarding the man to the door, knowing that the man was in excruciating pain having been the recipient of curcios performed by an angry Voldemort and Lucius, not to mention himself, without adding the broken ribs into the equation. As he leaned against the door he said loud enough to be heard through it but low enough to still keep what he said between him and Sarah, "Sarah, come out. You are safe now." They heard movement behind the door and then barely heard her tell him to prove that it was him. Severus sighed, "Your favorite tea is Lady Grey. You have a bad habit of dancing around in the kitchen while you are cooking, as it is dangerous. You are-."

The door opened up as he went to continue, and Sarah stepped out, all four of the men seeing the tears threatening to fall on her face. She looked at Severus and went to go to him but saw the jealous rage that was on Voldemort's face and instead rushed into his arms where she ignored her instinct for to be careful about her actions around him by wrapping her arms around his waist and sobbing her fear out onto his chest. Voldemort looked at the four men around him startled and unsure what he was supposed to do, before he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

He looked up and nodded to Lucius and Severus, who understood the silent order. They reached down and grabbed the man who had attacked Sarah by his upper arms and dragged him out into the snow-covered grounds to punish him for going after a possession of Voldemort's. A few minutes later they came back in to find Draco handing Sarah a Calming Draught, while Voldemort continued to hold her despite the growing impatient look on his face. Soon enough, he pushed her away and headed for the dining hall, the other four following him. Draco held onto Sarah's hand and Severus kept his hand on her back to reassure her. Lucius followed, glancing back off and on to make sure that the other three were coming along and that nothing else was wrong with Sarah.

After the dinner, Voldemort sent Sarah to bed with Draco escorting her, and sending Severus to her after the meeting with a Dreamless Sleep potion. When the meeting was done, he had all the Death Eaters, with the exception of the Malfoys and Severus, follow him outside. He stopped in front of the mangled body of the man who had terrorized Sarah earlier that night and addressed his assembled followers. "I once warned all of you to leave my daughter unharmed. Let this be to the newer members your only warning, anyone who harms my daughter or anything that belongs to me will not live long enough to regret it. I promise you it will not be a merciful death, it will be slow and it will squeeze every drop of pain out of you until you beg me for a release from your life." He met each one of them eye to eye to make sure his point was driven home before he flicked his hand in dismissal.

Severus sat next to Sarah reading The Lord of the Ring, as the Dreamless Sleep potion slowly took effect. He felt his anger broiling underneath the calm façade and voice he was wearing. Sarah's eyes kept drooping and she was holding on tightly to a wolf whose hair kept changing color with one arm while holding Severus's hand with the other. He had not seen her this terrified since she was a child and was convinced that Smaug the Dragon was living under her bed until Severus had shown her that it was just the sound of the heater turning on that was coming from the vent near her bed.

When her eyes closed he continued to read, waiting until he was sure the potion had worked and determined to find some way to ensure that she would not have any adverse reactions to it. When he heard the door open, Severus got up and turned in its direction and stood to the side as Voldemort came into the room. "The others have been given their warning, from here on out anyone who harms her, without my permission, is to be tortured until dead." Severus nodded and turned to leave, placing the bookmarked book down on her end table, but stopped when the Dark Lord called his name. "How do you know what her favorite things are?"

"A lot of time spent with her."

"What else do you know about her that most people do not know?"

"She cannot eat oatmeal as she cannot stomach it and always winds up vomiting it up. Icecream is her failing when it comes to food, closely followed by powdered raspberry-filled donuts and a Muggle drink called Mountain Dew. Her favorite soup is clam chowder which she prefers to eat in a bread bowl. She is a good horse rider and her favorite animal is a buffalo quickly followed by the wolf. Her favorite place to be is at home or in Yellowstone National Park, she has gone there at least twice every year since her birth."

Voldemort nodded before waving Severus away. The man nodded and Voldemort sat down, steepling his fingers under his chin as he thought about the day's events and what he had just learned about his daughter. As he sat there through the night, he was able to pick out some of the similarities she shared with him, and yet was also able to see some of her mother's attributes, thankfully the better ones to his way of thinking, in her. Around three the next morning, he got up and left the room to get some sleep himself.


	36. Raid on Azkaban

Disclaimer: Any dialogue, event, character, etc. that seems familiar in the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling and anyone else who owns them.

* * *

The next afternoon as Sarah and Draco stumbled into the house from their snowball fight outside, they both stopped when they heard someone calling to them from the office. As they turned in that direction they were met by the sight of Lucius leaning his shoulder against the door frame with his ankles crossed, as he smiled at them, "Sarah, you're needed in the study," Lucius told her. Sarah nodded and looked back at Draco, who gave her a nod of encouragement. She followed Lucius down into the main area and into his old study.

"Sarah, come closer," Voldemort said, motioning her toward him. There was a map on the desk in front of him, and his Inner Circle stood around it. Sarah took her place to his left between him and Lucius while Severus stood on his right. "These are the cells we need to break into. If these followers are not freed no one will walk away from tonight unscathed." A shudder ran through the room, seemingly hitting a wall at Severus. "Sarah, Severus, and Lucius will be the ones to break them all out. The rest of you will keep the Aurors away from them. You begin at nine tonight when the Aurors on duty are tired of work and counting down the time until the next shift takes their place." He waved his hand and they all exited out of the room, Severus, Sarah, and Lucius being told to stay. "This is finally yours. Congratulations, Sarah, you have proven your loyalty." Voldemort pulled out a pair of black robes with a silver mask lying on top of it, handing them over to Sarah, up until this moment Sarah had worn the black hood and robes that reminded her of the Klu Klux Klan pictures she had seen, the ones the Death Eaters had used at the Quidditch World Cup the year before.

She took them, thanking her father as she did so, and then left the room, staring at the robes. "Congratulations Sarah," Lucius said smiling down at her, "hopefully, Draco will be joining our ranks soon."

Severus stepped forward, realizing that Sarah was getting uncomfortable with the conversation, and placed his hand on her shoulder steering her toward the gardens, "Come Sarah let's get these on for the raid tonight and I'll teach you how to fight in them and how to fly as we do." Sarah nodded, and went into a bathroom as Severus waited by the door. When she was done they headed out Sarah holding the mask tightly by its mouth and eye holes. As they reached the gardens out of sight of the house Severus walked around the robes making sure they fit and were settled around her the way they were supposed to. When he finally nodded his acceptance of the look, he backed up and lifted an eyebrow at her looking pointedly at the mask. Sarah's breathing hitched up with her growing anxiety as she drew it toward her face. She jerked it away, "I can't."

"You must Sarah. This will protect your identity, and will help in keeping your face safe from any spells aimed at it, with the exception of any spells from your father." Sarah nodded and once more moved the mask toward her face, breathing in and out deeply to calm the suffocating feeling she felt right before the mask slid into place, magically locking into position. She reached out to Severus as she started panicking once more, only to realize that he was already holding onto her biceps, something he had done when he had noticed that she was beginning to hyperventilate. He pulled her to him and held her until she had regained control of herself, rubbing her back and whispering encouragingly to her. When she pulled back he began his instruction on how to fight and made sure that she was still able to fly without the aid of a broom like many of Voldermort's inner circle could.

When it was a quarter to nine they headed out and apparated to the cliffs overlooking the sea around Azkaban. After once more confirmation of who was doing what, they then flew across the water and to the prison fortress. Sarah quickly headed into the prison to handle her specific job, defending herself against those who attacked her and hurriedly stupefying anyone who had not had the chance to attack her. When she finally reached her final cell thirty minutes into the raid, she ignored the yelling and screaming around her as she pointed her wand at the door and yelled "bombarda", watching as the door blew open.

She heard cackling from inside the cell as she walked in, seeing a black wild mane of hair on the head of a woman whose black eyes were full of insane evil. She flicked her wand unlocking the shackles, before commanding, "Come along, Mrs. Lestrange."

"Not without a wand," the woman hissed at her.

"Fine, stay here and then you may explain to the Dark Lord why you disobeyed a direct order from one of his commanders, causing him to come out in the open to drag your miserable carcass out of here when his time is better spent working on maneuvering his way into the ministry," Sarah sneered at her before turning and walking away though she kept her wand ready to attack the woman behind her.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix snarled, insulted by the unknown Death Eater, and their nonchalant attitude toward her.

"That's really none of your concern right now is it? Come or stay I don't care which, but don't waste my time and safety with striking up a conversation in the middle of a jail cell in Azkaban," Sarah replied dismissively. She moved out of the cell and started heading down the hall towards the other Death Eaters.

Bellatrix followed before she snapped, "Why'd he have to send you to get me out of here Snape?"

"You have the wrong person, Bellatrix, or has your mind addled itself far more than it was previously, so that you cannot distinguish between a male and female voice," came a condescending reply from the shadows. Sarah watched as Severus stepped from those shadows in his Death Eater clothes, with another man behind him, only to feel something bump against her as she realized that Bellatrix was running at Severus with a shriek of rage. He pointed his wand at her and Sarah quickly jabbed her wand into the woman's back, and Bellatrix halted quickly as he sneered, "Please, attack Bellatrix! Let me put you out of my misery."

"The Dark Lord wouldn't allow you to kill me," Bellatrix spit out, enraged at his words and their cornering her. However, she walked toward him confident in the Dark Lord's favor of her.

"Normally, probably not, but in defense of his daughter, he would. In fact, he would allow me to slaughter the Inner Circle like pigs if it kept her safe." Bellatrix's eyes widened as she took in his words while turning to stare at the Dark Lord's heir that she had planned to murder for the tone she had taken with Bellatrix. "Now come along, neither Sarah nor I have any desire whatsoever to spend an ounce of time more than necessary here," he snapped before striding to the outer walls as the two women quickly followed him.

When they reached the outside area all three flew off in three trails of black smoke, Sarah's trail almost tangling in Severus's, as he stayed near to protect her from the others, especially Bella. Sarah however would not have let him stray far from her anyway as she was trying to keep down the nauseous feeling, from the mayhem that she had seen while leaving the prison, that was trying to overtake her and only his soothing presence was doing that at the moment.

They landed at Malfoy Manor, and Sarah and Severus led the way in. When they reached Voldemort's meeting rooms, Bella moved forward to bow to Voldemort. He barely looked or spoke to her and the others before motioning for Sarah to come forward. As he had done with all the other Death Eaters, he gave them the warning of Sarah not being harmed. When the meeting ended he excused everybody and Sarah charged up the staircase ignoring the reunited family of the Lestranges and the Malfoys.

When she entered her rooms, she ran into the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet dry heaving before collapsing on the floor as her knees and arms gave out on her. Images of the murdered guards and prisoners flashed through her mind and the depressing feeling of the place enhanced the misery of those recollections. "I'm sorry Sarah," Severus said behind her. She felt her body being pulled across the floor of the bathroom and onto Severus's lap.

"Neville's going to kill me." Sarah whispered, remembering that the woman she had just freed had been placed in jail for being part of the torture that led to Neville being a virtual orphan with his parents living in a mental ward for life.

"He will never know unless you tell him," Severus murmured, before handing her a potion, which she took without complaint, feeling the nausea she had fought since freeing Bellatrix settle down and dissipate. "You did what you had to. Maybe we'll get lucky and she will accidentally bring the building down and kill herself, or someone could do it as well, I don't really care which way it works." Sarah snickered, and admitted mentally that she felt the same way. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Sarah said, unable to hold back a yawn.

"Good. I believe you need to go to bed now." Severus announced, before looking around, "After a bath. Really, Sarah, I think this position is rather unsanitary."

Sarah laughed, before wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. "Do you really think that the House Elves don't clean this room at least twice a day if not more? I am sure this floor is clean enough that you could knock out the facilities and make it into a surgery room."

Severus shrugged, "Probably, but that is beside the point. Get yourself a shower and get to bed. You have had a long day, and the next few days until you head back to Hogwarts are going to be very long as I am sure the Lestranges will be staying here from now on, since they are on the run and Narcissa is her sister."

Sarah looked up from where she was pulling out her pajamas at Severus's words, to where he leaned against her bed post. "They're sisters?" He nodded, though he raised an eyebrow in annoyance at her forcing him to repeat himself. "Narcissa definitely got the better end of that deal." she told him, before shutting her wardrobe drawer.

Severus laughed, before walking over to kiss Sarah's head, said good night and then sauntered out of the room. Sarah climbed into the shower, letting the hot water and the smell of eucalyptus and mint from her soap ease away the tension she was feeling.

When she was done, she combed her hair placing it into a braid, and changed into her pajamas. She flicked on her radio, lowering the volume to a barely audible level, and laid down to focus on the lyrics until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Severus had gone downstairs and was dismissed by the Dark Lord after confirming that Sarah was safely in her room. Then he apparated to Grimmauld place to give Dumbledore his report, before he headed to the local pub. He felt angry at being forced to make Sarah fight by his side as a spy, and he was even angrier that her innocence was being dashed to pieces by her father's will for her to be the best of his Death Eaters and Dumbledore's insistence that she spy for the Order.

After four glasses of wine, he finally tossed the money onto the table and strode out, still disgusted at the way Sarah's life was turning out. He found himself growing worried that after all the hard work Sarah and her friends had put into being friends again, that they would walk away from her if they realized that she had anything to do with the breakout, especially Neville. Severus may not like him, but Sarah enjoyed his company and he knew that losing Neville as a friend would be a low blow for her.


	37. Nine & Three-Quarters with Voldemort

Disclaimer: Any dialogue, event, character, etc. that seems familiar in the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling and anyone else who owns them.

* * *

The rest of the holidays flew by, with no report of the Death Eaters' escape. During the meetings everyone agreed that Fudge was probably trying to keep it hushed up so that the wizarding world would not panic. The night before the term was to start again found Sarah rushing through Malfoy Manor to find her belongings, while Draco ordered his House Elf to do his packing.

As Sarah was heading upstairs with an armload of school books, parchment, ink and quills from where she had left them in the library, she was forced to come to an abrupt halt as Bellatrix stood in front of her, sneering at her. Sarah moved to the left and then to the right Bellatrix copying her every move, keeping her from going up the stairs. Sarah finally yelled, "What?"

Bella leaned down, spitting out, "I don't trust you."

"That's fine as I don't trust you either. Now, get out of my way, Bella. You are a servant, I am the heir." Sarah said snidely, a smug grin on her face.

Bella swore, pulling out her wand, only to find two wands in her face. She swore once more as she caught sight of Severus at the end of one of those wands, as he had headed directly for the stairs when he heard Sarah yell. "That was very foolish of you, Bella," Severus lectured her, his eyes full of loathing.

""Why would that be?" Bella bit out.

"I have already warned you Bella that I do not take kindly to harm be falling my heir." Voldermort's voice drifted down toward them, as he stepped out from the shadows above the stairs, Nagini at his feet.

Sarah stilled a shudder that went through her at the sight of her father's snake. She was not afraid of snakes in general, but anything that was over a certain length or poisonous she did not like and Nagini had both qualities. She tore her eyes away from the snake and looked at Voldemort.

She watched as he flicked his wand, and Bella fell on the floor in front of her, groaning and twitching before erupting into a hysterical laugh. Sarah looked down at her books, and began picking them up, Severus bending down to help her out. By the time they had finished picking up her books Bella had stopped being crucioed. "Sarah," Voldemort hissed at her, she looked up at him as he continued, "go upstairs and finish packing. You and I will be staying at Severus's house tonight."

She nodded and trotted up the stairs with Severus. When they reached her room, they tossed her stuff on the bed. "Did you know?" They both asked each other at the same time.

Severus sighed in frustration, "Dumbledore was expecting you to give your report tonight. This will be a problem."

"Don't you have a report to give as well?"

"Yes, but the Dark Lord will be fine with that as he expects me to report to Dumbledore."

"So I'll be stuck in the house with him alone."

"Probably," Severus scowled, and gave her a look of sympathy.

Sarah went back to the packing she had done while they were talking, shoving things she did not want her father to find under everything, "What am I going to do with him?"

"You can bet he won't play Jenga." Severus snorted at the image that conjured up, Sarah giving him a slight glare.

Sarah slammed her trunk lid shut, and locked it. "We don't have a tv. I am not allowed to make potions and I wouldn't want to do that with him anyway. All my homework has been done for a while so I don't even have that to do with him."

"Read. He'll do something else, and you won't have to talk or interact with him much." Severus advised, before levitating her trunk and they both headed out of the room to join Voldemort.

Snape apparated them straight into his house, and then turned to Voldemort, "My lord if you will follow me." Severus ushered him into his bedroom, thankful that today had been laundry day. He excused himself, grabbing a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes before exiting the room.

Placing them in the study for when he slept on the couch later, he went back upstairs to check on Sarah. They met in the hall where Sarah was coming out of the bathroom, her hair wet and pinned up, wearing a Hogwarts t-shirt she bought in Hogsmeade and a pair of black, flannel pajama pants. "I am heading to see Dumbledore. Stay in the house, do not answer the door and get to bed on time."

Sarah nodded and kissed his cheek, slipping a note for Fred and one for Dumbledore into his hand, "Be careful, Papa Sev." He rolled his eyes at the note for Fred but nodded, before leaving the house. Sarah went down into the kitchen, pulling a box of Cinnamon Grahams out of the cupboard and pouring it into a bowl. She then poured milk on it and jumped onto the counter beside it, sitting down to eat it. As she started eating Voldemort walked into the room, giving her a questioning glance, and Sarah motioned to the cereal box beside her, "Want some?"

"No," Voldemort glared at the Muggle food.

Sarah fought to not roll her eyes, "Severus has some bread and tea here I can make you some toast and tea if you want."

He nodded and she set her cereal aside, working on getting the food taken care of. When it was finished she placed the toast and tea with their condiments in front of him before hopping back onto the counter to finish eating her cereal. As soon as she was done, she leaned over placing the bowl in the sink, then turned to look at him, crossing her arms over her chest. After a few minutes her legs began to swing slightly in restlessness.

"What, Sarah?"

"What was mom like?" She blurted out, before swallowing in fear as Voldemort set down his tea cup and glared at her. "Never mind. Forget it." She jumped down and turned to the sink, quickly cleaning her dishes and leaving them to dry, before heading for the door.

"Stop." He ordered and she halted, "Look at me." She turned around clenching her fists at her side. "Sit down." She sat where he pointed and watched as he finished his tea and toast. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and tossed it onto the table. "Your mother was an intelligent witch, and a faithful servant when she finally accepted her fate."

Sarah fought down the rage she felt at his dismissal of her mother. "She was entertaining to be around and she provided me with an heir. As such when I was told of her death and yours I demanded the blood of those who had taken what belonged to me." He explained, before waving his hand dismissively.

Sarah grabbed his dishes, and cleaned them, trying to ignore his eyes on her as she did so. As she cleaned them and straightened up the kitchen she fought down the hatred she felt at his words and treatment of her mother. Finally when she was done and her temper was under control she turned to him, "I was going to go read some in Severus's study, unless you would like to do something together."

"No," he replied tersely. She nodded and headed into the study, Voldermort following behind her. She flicked on the fire and grabbed a book off of the shelf. Curling up on the couch, she laid her head on the arm rest and began reading. Voldemort looked through the books before finally choosing one that he took to sit in Severus's chair, Nagini who had been in Severus's room up until that moment came in and curled up at his feet.

A few hours later, he set the book aside and got up to go to bed. As he passed Sarah, he realized she was asleep with her head resting at a crooked angle against the arm of the sofa. He flicked his wrist killing the fire and went to bed, Nagini following after him. When Severus arrived at Spinner's End, a few hours later he walked through the house ensuring it was locked up and everything was safe. As he reached the study to go to sleep on the couch, he looked down to see a shivering Sarah, and took in the position she was laying in. He groaned as he realized that in the morning her neck was going to be painful, and he bent down to pull her up and into his arms. Her eyes fluttered a bit but never truly opened and her arms went around his neck in her slightly coherent state. When he reached her room, he laid her in the bed, pulling the covers over her, before he went back downstairs to stretch out on the couch with one of the extra blankets from the linen closet.

Sarah startled awake as she felt something flicking at her face and heard a hissing voice demand that she get up. As her eyes opened she stared straight into Nagini's eyes, and realized that it was the snake's tongue that had lashed against her cheek. She fought back an urge to scream in the animal's face, and merely whispered, "I am up Nagini. Now please get out of my room so I may change." The snake backed up and slithered out of the room no doubt to tell her father that she was awake and getting dressed.

Sarah quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans, a polo and sneakers before searching around her room to make sure that she had everything she would need for the rest of the year. When she had confirmed that she had packed everything, she flipped the light off and trotted down the stairs before using the door frame for the kitchen to swing herself inside the room. Voldemort looked up in disapproval at her loudness and Severus raised his eyebrow in annoyance. "We will be heading out in a few minutes, Sarah," Voldemort told her and Sarah quickly poured herself some tea and put some milk in it to cool it down a bit so that she could drink it quickly as she buttered her toast.

As she finished buttering it up, Voldemort headed for the door dressed in the suit Sarah had bought him with glamours and potions covering the distortions of his face and hands. Sarah yelled good-bye to Severus and chased after Voldemort with her toast folded in half in her hand. As they reached the front entrance area, Voldemort grabbed her wrist and apparated them to the apparation point at King's Cross station. He dropped her hand and strode off as Sarah trotted behind him eating her toast as she went. When they reached the barrier by platforms nine and ten, Sarah sighed as they quickly crossed the threshold onto platform nine and three-quarters.

She looked over as her father stared at the train in front of him. A porter came up to her to put her luggage on the train, she nodded her thanks as she looked around seeing only a few other people on the platform with them. She felt Voldemort move away and she followed him as he went to sit on a bench in a shadowed corner. As they sat quietly waiting for the departure time, Voldemort muttered, "It is just as I remember it on my first day of Hogwarts." Sarah looked up at him, and he looked down at her before continuing, "An amazing sight to behold, one of the great things about Hogwarts is this train. But even more so the knowledge and power that can be gained at the school. Not the knowledge that fool teaches but the magic that can make you stronger...invincible." Sarah heard her name called and jerked her head to see one of the other Slytherin's wave to her, she nodded to the other girl and then turned back to her father. "And she would be?"

"Some first year." Sarah muttered, not even sure who the child was but she had learned quickly that the Slytherins maneuvered around within themselves trying to gain as many connections, especially powerful ones, as they could and they started this as early as possible. "Did the Sorting Hat try to place you anywhere else?"

"Besides Slytherin?" Voldemort looked at her enraged at the thought, and hissed softly, "No! I am Slytherin's heir to have put me anywhere else would have been the last thing that tattered cloth ever tried to do. Lucius's father started Hogwarts with me and he was one of my first followers. Though we did not have as intelligent of a Head of House as you do, we had an old fool thankfully. A fool but one who proved useful with information that he was very willing to give."

They both looked over as the Malfoys entered the platform area and moved toward them, Malfoy dipping his head in acknowledment of the Dark Lord as did his family. As soon as he was done nodding his head, Draco turned to Sarah, "Is your stuff already on the train?" She nodded and then inclined her head toward the porter who came up to Draco's trunk and went to place it where Draco commanded him to put it on the train. Draco turned back to Sarah, "Are you ready to go back to school?"

"Insanely," Sarah sneered, but quickly straightened her face up as her father glared in her direction. They talked quietly in their huddle, Sarah joining in on the conversation when she was required to. Soon enough the whistle sounded and Draco, who had run off to talk with Blaise, Gregory and Vincent came back to say good-bye to his parents before heading into the train. Sarah quickly gave Narcissa and Lucius a hug before giving her father his customary farewell and ran for the train.

While she patrolled she kept an eye out for the Weasleys, Potter and Granger but was unable to find them on the train. As she slipped into the compartment where Draco and the rest of their friends were sitting she kept her face toward the window as she tried to fight the worry she felt at the fact that they were not on the train, and tried go through everything she thought Dumbledore might question her about the next time she saw him. By the time that they arrived at Hogsmeade station Sarah was ready to get into the castle, eat and go to sleep. As they rode off in the carriages, Sarah peered up through the window in the carriage and pleaded for mercy as they drew closer to Hogwarts.


	38. Snape in the Common Room

Disclaimer: Any plotline, scene, dialogue, etc. that is familiar to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to the people who made them, especially J.K. Rowling, whatever isn't familiar is mine.

My apologies for not getting anything up in so long, I have started university up again and the course work has been huge-not kidding, I did 16 hours straight of homework for one class alone, which led to me being up for 27-30 hours yesterday. Which is why I didn't put it up as I was planning on doing yesterday as I needed some serious sleep. Considering I was trying to figure out why I was laughing at animated earthworms singing to twenty in French as I usually never would have laughed at something like that, this would have had some serious problems if I'd done it and spell/grammar checked it when I was that tired.

* * *

"Oi, Sarah!" Sarah looked over at Fred's shout. She had seen him when she had gotten into the Great Hall for dinner after their arrival, and was unable to get to him due to Draco and their friends surrounding her. She had hung back hoping that Fred would get the hint as well when they had headed down to the common room to finish up some of the homework a few of them had neglected over the holidays. Sarah moved toward him as soon as she had spotted him in the Entrance Hall and headed toward him from the top of the staircase leading to the dungeon, giving him a hug when she was close enough.

As he responded by tightening his grip on her, she whispered, "Is everyone all right? What happened?"

"Dad was attacked so Dumbledore sent for us so that we could all go see him," Fred explained, as George entertained Lee Jordan to keep him from hearing the conversation that was going on.

"Attacked how?" Sarah asked, feeling sick to her stomach and hoping she had not been in the area when Mr. Weasley had been hurt, as she remembered some of the raids before Christmas she had been on where the Order had shown up.

"Snake got him," Fred murmured in a growl. Sarah paled as she thought of Nagini getting Mr. Weasley. They heard heels behind them and both backed up quickly, said good-bye and trotted off toward their common rooms before Umbridge, who they were sure it was as she was the only teacher that seemed crazy enough to wear high heels, showed up.

As Sarah entered the common room, a few of her housemates yelled their greetings toward her and Sarah dipped her head in response, shaking her head when some of them tried to get her to join them, as she pointed toward the girls dormitories so that she could get some sleep.

The next day passed by quickly as Sarah went about her school day while doing everything in her power to avoid Umbridge while spending time with Fred and George. As she worked on her homework that night in the common room, Sarah looked up in shock as Severus walked in and immediately started snarling at several of the first and second years who were playing Exploding Snaps by the fireplace. Severus rarely ever snapped at his House and never in the common room, unless they were doing something stupid, fighting, or about to cause harm to themselves and everyone around them by doing something magical incorrectly.

As he continued around the room, he continued to snap at various people and even deducted house points from them. As he went by Sarah, he glanced down to make sure she was doing her homework, and suddenly he frowned at seeing the name of the professor on the parchment. His hand shot out and snatched up the parchment leaving a long ink streak from the inner area of the parchment to the edge. As Sarah started to protest he glared at her before transforming some of her school supplies into red ink and a quill. He sat down and began reading through the essay, leaving the parchment as red as Sarah's face was becoming as he growled out things like, "Where did you get that assumption?" or "I'd expect this answer of a first year. What happened to your brain over Christmas?"

When he was finally finished he handed it over and Sarah looked down at her paper in shock, she could not remember a time when every space in the margins of her writing had been overrun with comments and corrections. She looked up at him, but realized that he had already left to yell at a couple of seventh years, who were cuddling on the couch. As she looked down at the comments she saw a letter written over her essay and tried to strangle the near panic feeling in her chest as she took in the acceptable grade, as she had never had a grade that low.

As soon as Severus left the room after docking nearly fifty points from about fifteen members of the House, Sarah backed up as her house mates came rushing toward her. "Is Professor Snape all right? He's never docked our house that many points," a seventh year asked her. Sarah shrugged, as she read the scathing remarks written on her paper, which certainly did not happen to her, he may have given her sarcastic comments or constructive criticism when she had turned in essays but never insults. "Go find out what is wrong with him, and get it taken care of, or I promise you there will be consequences."

Sarah looked up at the girl, and the crowd backed up as she stood up, "You're a Slytherin, use some of that cunning not to declare outright war on someone who couldn't careless about your safety in the grand scheme of things." Sarah stood up and shoved the parchment into her bag, before turning to the seventh year who had paled as someone had reminded her of who exactly Sarah was rumored to be related to. "If you'll excuse me I have more important things to do than pretend to tremble in my shoes at your…"threats"," Sarah sneered, as she gave an obvious mocking appraisal of the other girl before heading out of the common room and toward Severus's office.

As Sarah turned in the direction of Snape's office, she bumped into Draco, who looked up ready to yell at someone before seeing Sarah. "Where you off to? It is almost curfew."

"To ask Severus why he did this?" Sarah pulled out the essay and showed it to Draco, who swore as he took in the mess that was now her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. "What'd you do to tick him off that badly?"

"Not a clue, but it wasn't only me he was mad at the whole common room got a tongue lashing, and I am positive we just feel behind Hufflepuff in House Points," Sarah added, and Draco swore once more as his eyes widened in surprise at that information. "If I were you I'd get in the common room and go straight for your dorm, you have less of a chance of being strung up by your ankles that way." Draco chuckled darkly, though he knew Sarah was joking he also knew that Severus was not a man to be trifled with, and with that last warning from Sarah he headed straight for his dorm room.

When she reached Severus's office, she knocked on the door softly, and hearing no reply, she gave the password and entered it before heading toward the entrance to his chambers. As she entered the room, Severus glared at her before demanding why she was there. Sarah sat carefully down on a chair and edged forward as she worked out the best way to ask him what was going on without getting into more trouble. Finally, she sighed as she looked up at him and gathered her courage, "What's your problem?" Severus's eyes widened in shock at the tone she had just taken with him, but Sarah plunged ahead, "You've never pulled that stunt with my homework before, you have never insulted me like that before. Sarcastic remarks, jokingly calling me names, sure. But you've never made me feel stupid or worthless, and these remarks sure did that number well." Sarah said as she tossed down the paper.

"What's more, is that you have a couple of first years in tears, because they have never seen you act that way to our house, and definitely never take a point away from the house either, especially as many as you did tonight. In fact I happen to know you have never made a Slytherin cry as I once asked after you made that Gryffindor cry during potions," Sarah growled.

"That is none of your concern," Severus bellowed, leaning over Sarah. "Twenty points from Slytherin for your cheek."

Sarah felt her jaw drop a bit, before a deep frown spread on her face, only for it to quickly devolve into an understanding gaze pointed in his direction, "You had occlumency lessons with Potter tonight, didn't you?"

"Do not remind me," Severus groaned, rubbing his temples as he collapsed onto a seat pulling the bottle that he had pulled out as she entered toward himself. As she watched he pulled back his sleeve and began dousing his wrist with the liquid inside of the potions bottle. His wrist had carried a red welt on it and as the potion was rubbed into it the swelling went down. He put the bottle up before getting some butterbeer for Sarah and a glass of wine for himself.

He slumped into his chair, as he muttered something that sounded like, "Can't even take a compliment."

Sarah started coughing as the butterbeer she had drunk was swallowed wrong. As soon as she was able to she gasped out a "what" as her eyes teared up in pain.

"I told him he did better than I expected for his first attempt, it really was not as dismal as I expected him to do," Snape muttered, drinking his wine with a glare.

"Nice back-handed compliment there, Papa Sev," Sarah teased him.

"What's worse is he is dreaming about the Department of Mysteries."

Sarah's face paled, "What do we do?"

"Unless Potter is willing to work on Occlumency and I seriously doubt it as his homework nearly sounds like Granger when he turns it in. Sadly, the work it isn't close enough that I can punish the Golden Trio," he sneered, "for cheating on their homework." Severus groaned again at the thought and quickly downed a headache potion. "So all we can hope for is that he somehow, miraculously, develops a talent for it or he stops being a slacker."

He sighed once more as he rubbed his eyes, "I'm heading to bed, and you better get in bed too, before that woman comes down here on her rounds." Sarah nodded and got up off the chair and moved toward him to give him a hug and a kiss on his forehead as she said good night. Before she got out of the door to his chambers, Severus called to her, "I am sorry about messing up your homework. If you hand it in the way you were writing it you should get a good grade on it."

"Possibly, but I think I'll take some of your suggestions since you did take the time out of your day to actually read through, comment and grade it," Sarah told him.

"Very well. I am truly sorry I lost my temper with you and the others," Severus remarked, frowning in distaste at the thought that he could have scared any of them as his father had done to him when he was younger.

"No problem, dad. I'll let them know that the coast is clear and you are back to being your normal self, which will no doubt put them at peace while still minding their p's and q's," Sarah replied before stepping out of his rooms and leaving him to stumble toward his bed as he prayed to anyone that was listening to not allow Voldemort to call for him at the moment.


	39. Neville and the Breakout

Disclaimer: If its familiar it belongs to J.K. Rowling and the Harry Potter universe so I don't own it, if not its mine.

Finally got a breather from homework and was able to get this written.

* * *

The next morning Sarah was in a growing debate with Blaise and Draco on Goblin War history when the mail arrived. As her Daily Prophet dropped in front of her, Sarah tossed the delivery owl some food from her plate before opening up the paper. The sight of the Death Eaters she had helped to escape Azkaban on the front page in some ways startled her, in other ways she wondered why it had taken them so long to admit that the prisoners had escaped.

Draco seeing her stillness looked over her shoulder, before sneering, "Guess Fudge was forced to admit they got out."

"Probably one or more of them were stupid enough to go out in public, or were seen in another raid," Sarah said, with a sigh as she threw the newspaper on the table. She looked up as she felt an insistent nudging, to which she caught sight of one of the twins' new inventions, and as she did so she paled at the enraged look on their faces as they stared at her. She quickly wrote them a note as soon as Draco was wrapped up in a discussion about the breakout with Crabbe and Goyle. Having told them to meet her after classes today in one of the hidden tunnels so she could explain, she tapped the note with a creeping charm Fred had invented and taught her, before setting it on the ground. She watched as the paper skittered toward the twins, who quickly picked up the note, read it, and then nodded their agreement.

She looked over at a bang and saw Neville storming away from the Gryffindor table. "Crap!" Sarah muttered, a she scrambled to grab her stuff and follow him out. As she exited the Great Hall she spotted him turning a corner and she sprinted in that direction. As she turned the corner after him, she slowed down as she approached Neville who was fiddling with a scrap of paper. "Neville?" She asked softly, stopping within five feet of him.

He turned around and glared at her, the glare intensifying as she looked down and took in the sight of a gum wrapper in his hands. "Going to make fun of me, Abernathy?" Sarah backed up slowly as his wand was pulled out. "Think it's funny that the only gift I get from my parents is candy wrappers, because some psycho Death Eater drove them insane?"

"No, Neville, I don't think it is. I'd do anything for even that," she pointed at the wrapper, "from my mum." Sarah slowly walked toward him, but halted as his wand came up in a defensive position.

"What are you talking about?" His face softened from its rage as it mixed with his confusion at her statement.

"When he found out about me, we had to obliviate my mother's memory of me. I don't exist to her, and we told him she was dead," Sarah explained. "My father definitely leaves a lot to be desired in the parental department. Only family I truly have is Professor Snape. What about you? Do you have any family?"

"I've got Gran. She's quite frightening actually," Neville answered offhandedly. "It makes me wonder who has the worst end of this deal, you or I?" Neville gave Sarah a wry smile as he thought about it, and Sarah snickered as she shrugged her shoulders. He quickly turned serious and asked, "Did you know about the escape?"

Sarah felt her body go ridged but decided to answer him truthfully as he deserved to have the answers he wanted or needed. "Yes, I knew. I was forced to participate in it during break. Though I had no idea what was going to happen until the night it occurred."

"When did they escape?"

"After Christmas."

"And Bellatrix? Who helped her escape?"

"My father gave me that job," Sarah admitted, her throat clenching around the words as she spoke. She fought to keep calm, as his rage reappeared and he dashed forward, stabbing his wand tip into her throat. She fought down her fear as she explained, "I had no choice either. I either helped her and some of the others get out, or I forfeited my life. It may be a crappy existence, but at least it is one and I've got some bright spots in it so I'd like to keep it for now. As for Bellatrix, I hope that she does something stupid and someone kills her."

Neville slowly backed up, "I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this."

"I don't blame you. My father is definitely not on my list of favorite people for making me lose my mother, so I can only imagine what it must be like to have both parents taken from you," Sarah said softly.

"Well at least you get to talk to her and hold conversations with her if you choose to, "Neville snapped.

"What part of my father believes she's dead and her being obliviated of anything to do with me did you not get? While my father is alive I will never be able to see her, without endangering her life, let alone talk to her. I may not even get to see or talk to her after he is dead, as I don't know if obliviation can be treated or cured," Sarah snapped. Her tone softened and she involuntarily looked away as she admitted, "That's if I survive this war, something that I seriously doubt."

She heard Neville shift and looked up at him noting the pity on his face. She allowed her face to drop into an emotionless look as she told him, "I'm sorry your parents were taken from you and I'm sorry I helped the person who did this to you escape their punishment, Neville. However, I want to live and if doing something like that allows me one more day of life I'll take it. I did what I had to do regardless of the feelings I had about the whole thing, and if I ever get a lucky break I'll be there when someone ends her pathetic excuse of an existence."

Neville nodded to her somberly, before warning her, "If anything happens to my friends or family because of you, I will hunt you down."

"I'd expect no less, Neville," Sarah replied quietly, before nodding her head to him and walking off. She knew she should go to class but after that talk with Neville, she just didn't know if she could handle it. She trotted up the tower stairs to the astronomy classroom that would be empty this time of day. She quickly got to the top of the tower, and stared over the walls until she finally screamed and pummeled the stones, earning her bloody knuckles and something to distract her from the pain of knowing she was going to die young. She slipped to the floor and cradled her head between her knees and her bloodied hands as she allowed herself to cry for the first time in a long while.


End file.
